Fairty Tail New Era
by 4fireking
Summary: Cooro Dash despite his quirks was a smart man. He was an isolate man. He didn't like spending time with people, always acted snobbish to them, and kept things to himself. However, after running into a strange girl on the street, he is taken to Fairy Tail. But not just any Fairy Tail. A new generation of guide members are in it. Warning: long words, comedy, ecchi, action. Enjoy!
1. His Name is Cooro

**Hello! I'd like to say I'm the sole mastermind behind this project, but then I'd be lying. The real genius is the person I'm working with Summer L. Sora. I'd like to point out I'm a big fan of the Fairy Tail concept, but find it stupid how they added Plue the character from Rave Mater into the story.****  
****So here it is. I'm insane. I have my own genuine way of publishing stories. I see a Fanfiction I like, and I want to work on it. I should probably follow my own ideals and publish just three stories a day, but there're people who like to read my stories, and I don't want to let them down.**  
**Enjoy.**  
**PS: I can't promise this story will be as good as the Fairy Tail series, but it should follow certain key moments. Such as comedy, ecchi stuff, and action. Of course, since my partner is a girl, I don't think she'll be keen on me explicating too much on the story, even though some of you(males) would benefit from it. Or maybe it's just me.**  
**Well, here you go.**  
XXX

"Mr. Dash, can you please tell me what an Edolas Item is?"  
"Magic that is infused into an item."  
"Very good. This one is a little harder: tell me about Celestial Spirit Magic."  
"It's a Magic that crosses Celestial Spirits from a Spirit gate through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys."  
"Exquisite. Next question and this one involves the use of your still-productive imagination: Who would win in a fight between Fire Magic and Wind Magic?"  
"That depends."  
"Depends on what, Mr. Dash?"  
"On actions. Fire has been known to feed off of the oxygen in wind, so it'll only expand when hit with an air current. Wind can blow water that can dowse flames. And wind in a tornado will erupt and explode creating a fracture. So there's no way of telling, sir."  
"Excellent observation. You've got a very vivid imagination. But it may also be your down doing. You could get the highest marks from anyone else in this school, but you're always so spaced out. I'd recommend you'd never forget your prodigies, Mr. Dash."  
"Yes, sir."  
XXX  
Cooro Dash was an isolated boy. He didn't like spending time with anyone, and every lunch break he'd be sitting outside with a bento box and a large book in his hands while he leaned against his school building. Despite his quirks, Cooro was a smart, handsome boy. With messy, blond hair that always got in the way of his piercing, green eyes and flawless skin, he was one to grab the girl's attention. He always, always wore baggy clothes and darks shirts, no matter how many times his sister told him to 'get something more attractive'. He did change his way of dressing after his sister went into a crying fit on how he keeps ruining his appearance, but he never got rid of his scarf, the precious, turquoise scarf with wavy, black patterns.  
Despite his repugnancy towards most people, Cooro was very productive. He tended to help out around the academy where he attended school, helping his older sister at the café where she worked on weekends, and spending most of his money for books and animal shelters; he liked to read and had a high love of animals.  
"Hey there," said a boy beside Cooro. Cooro turned around to see a hulking figure with a large potbelly. The huge boy had cropped, brown hair, an orange T-shirt, and spandex for his fat legs. "Mind if I sit with you?"  
"Go right ahead," Cooro said in a melancholy tone, as he clutched the edges of his book.  
"Thanks."  
The ground shook as the hulking boy sat down. Cooro's hands became sweaty, but clutched on his book as hard as they could. The boy then reached in and shoved the food in Cooro's bento down his mouth. Cooro however wasn't the least apprehensive about the boy eating his lunch and continued reading his book. After eating, the boy saw the errors of his way, clapped his hands together.  
"Sorry. It's this stupid hunger of mine. I get hungry really easily and forget what I'm doing half the time."  
"That's okay with me," Cooro replied in that same, sad tone. "I wasn't going to eat it anyways."  
"Huh? Why not?"  
"I just don't have much of an appetite. Besides, I'd much rather read than waste time eating food of poor quality; my sister always prepares them stale."  
The hulking huge boy couldn't understand Cooro's gloomy essence. He did however notice the book clutched in his hands, and smiled as he looked at the cover: Guide to Fairy Tail. The boy knew much of Fairy Tail, as he visited Guides from time to time, and was thrilled to see Cooro reading it.  
"Are you thinking of joining Fairy Tail?"  
"Not really," Cooro replied in a depressing voice. "This was given to me by my parents. My father and mother were both archeologists, but were also members of Fairy Tail. They went exploring in some far off continent years ago and left me and my sister behind. Ergo, it's the only momentum I have left of them."  
"It must be sad to not know where your parents are; I know I'd be sad if that ever happened to me. Do you ever feel lonely?"  
"Sometimes, but I learned to endure this loneliness; I know it's hard to forget about my past, but I'll never be able to carry on with my future if I'm too worried about minuscule antiquity. It's one of my mottos: make sure not to get emotionally involved with anyone, don't let anyone get emotionally involved with you, because companionship is only for the meek. Thank you for your time."  
Cooro stood up and walked away. The hulking body boy was at a loss for words. Scratching his head, he thought, "He probably doesn't want to get involved, but maybe I will actually need someone as crafty as him. I'm going to make him join Fairy Tail."  
XXX  
Cooro roamed the streets of Rudy Gloss City. He loitered along the streets with a book in his hands, stopping every twenty seconds to flip a page. Cooro was transfixed on this book—the one his teachers idly handed to all students at the academy.  
As Cooro continued to walk, he noticed a boy around the age of 10 crying while rubbing his eyes as a girl the same age as him stood idly behind him with a balloon in her hands. Cooro related to the boy—one of a kind simpletons—forlorn and sorrowful. However, unlike Cooro whose life was profound melancholy, the boy had a girl who was willing to share. She immediately handed him the balloon.  
"Such prudent children," Cooro thought watching the boy rejoice with the girl. "I envy them."  
Cooro then noticed another child who was holding hands with his parents. The parents were a novelty to Cooro, one's that would stand hand in hand with their children, unlike his parents who deserted him and his affable sister, Nana.  
Cooro's attention diverted to the left, where people were gathering in the midsection of the road, screaming, "Someone come here! She won't wake up!"  
Cooro's full attention was on the strange occurence; he found it to be something new. Cooro made his way towards the crowd, planning to see the milestone of his cordial, but was stopped by a Rune Knight. Each Rune Knight trained so their bodies were tall, muscular, and non-flexed. Their upper bodies were covered as blue as the bright, azure sky in fitted cloths which extended up to their heads, but their eyes were obscured by a metal visor reminiscent of a Medieval sallet, which covers a large portion of the face with six small, elongated holes, with four of them in front of each eye. Each one wore metal knee plates over stretchy, black pants. And all Rune Knights carried large spears adorned with trimmed emeralds.  
A Rune knight pointed his spear at Cooro's neck, and said, "Stay where you are. These events don't concern you, child."  
" I am not a child!" Cooro exclaimed losing his composure. "Now get out of my way!"  
Cooro brushed the Rune Knight away and walked in the center of the crowd. While in the crowd he peered over their shoulders and found his justification: a girl sleeping on  
the street. Cooro gave himself feedback about any girls he'd met prior to now, pondered over the incidents, then sighed in despair. Evidently, Cooro didn't know many people prior to his youth, but he found it disquieting.

"Hey, check out that dog," a civilian observing the incident said. "It's been lying on that girl this entire time. Do you think it's her pet or something?"

Cooro had a glimpse of the animal. The dog was small, petite compared to the dogs Cooro had encountered, snowy white furred, running black nose, black vertical stripes along the midsection of its back, and a downward red stripe on its chin.

"Hey there," Cooro said blandly as he held out a hand towards the dog. "Are you two lonely? I'm lonely as well. But you seem like you're a good little puppy." Cooro scratched the dog behind his ears. The stimulus of Cooro touching an animal made his hands made his heartbeat. "My name is Cooro Dash. What's your name?"

The dog was too jaunty and relaxed by Cooro's gentle hand to hear what predicaments he had. The dog wagged its tail happily as it stuck its tongue out and breathed feverishly from its mouth. As he rubbed the dog's forehead, he had a closer gander of the girl. He found every moral of her to be peculiar. Her hair was tied into 5 top knots and wore an aqua blue bikini top with a mesh shirt worn over it, Cooro found it to be imprudent, especially her blue daisy duke denim shorts. She wore plastic sandals, and her skin was fair and slightly tanned

"Ooh," the girl muttered in her sleep. To everyone's shock, dismay the girl stood straight up and sniffed around like the dog sitting on her lap. She sniffed to the left, sniffed to the right, then sniffed over to Cooro. A smile broadened on her still languished, sleeping face. "Could it be…"

The girl opened her eyelids as her eyes were the color of violet roses. Her eyes were entranced by the sight of Cooro as the girl smiled. The vibe of seeing her smile made Cooro's cheeks turn tinted red.

"Um, is everything okay with you, madam?" Cooro said in quiet tone, seeing the glimmer of the girls smile.

"You're so crude," the girl smiled. "But I like you, and Komatsu likes you as well. You're just the kind of man I'm looking for." The girl's prejudice of Cooro made him become provocative of her. His eyes were fixated past her mesh shirt and were ogling her C-cup bra. The girl didn't seem to notice Cooro's actions as she still smiled. "My name is April. April Beonka. How'd you like to join Fairy Tail with me?"

**Before I carry out this story, I must first feel if it's worth it first. So review please**


	2. Letter From A Father

I don't know how far I can go. I have three vague ideas of what to add in the story. Without the help of Summer L. Sora, and the addition and as helpful ** .397****. I'd like to thank everyone in advance who've reviewed my story. It really helps. And I'd like to add how surprised I was of how Natsu sounded in the English anime. However, it was made up for with how cool the graphics were. It'll be hard to describe moves such as those. **

**PS: This chapter is twice as long as the first. Since it's so long, please be sure to tell me where I made a mistake. **

" Hello. Welcome back to the café shop, mas—Cooro?"

Surprised, angry, and flustered, Cooro Dash walked into his sister café. Nana was very upset. Yes—of her young, naïve brother—a hassle to be around. His melancholy attitude deprived her café of customers, deteriorated the other maids from their work, and vexed Nana.

Cooro however wasn't aware of his vexatious guise. Thinking solemnly too himself, unwilling to face anyone, he pulled out a chair and sat down. Cooro's hands acted on their own and he took out his large book from school. Skidding through the pages, stopped, as his eyes darted through the pages.

No sooner did he lounge on his chair, one of the maids of the café, Canary, walked up and posed where she leaned up to Cooro and smiled. Despite her darkened skin, Canary's skin was sleek and burnished, her skin shined reflected from the sunlight. Her hair was also sleek and burnished, long and purple, in an asymmetrical cut and brown eyes. Normally Cooro saw her dress casually, the times she hanged out with Nana, but in her workplace she wore a traditional maid dress.

"Welcome back, master," Canary announced in a formal tone, but her face was satire. "Will you be having anything today?"

" A glass of milk in a glass, please."

" Right away, master."

Canary thought Cooro was awfully quiet at the time. No, Cooro had always been quiet around her—shy, one could say—unless he was alone. Canary tried talking to him, tried finding common ground with him, but he was too daft for her.

But just as Canary was about to leave, Cooro raised his hand above the book, and tossed two Jewel bills too Canary.

" Here." " That's for you."

" Really?" Canary said with an ecstatic face. " We don't get many tippers around here."

" That's exact change for the drink. No tip for you."

" Er, thanks. _Cheapskate_."

Taking a deep breath, Canary straightened her uniform and marched off. Cooro finally had time to himself, but that stopped when he heard the voice of his sister:

"Welcome back to the café, master, and mistress."

Cooro feared the customers were the horrendous daisy duke girl and her dog, but he was happy to learn it was nothing but a boy and girl couple. They both were a young, healthy couple that looked three years older than him; they looked about 18 years old. And they were too cheery for Cooro's taste.

" I can't believe you've never been here before," the boy said in a cheerful manor. " Their food is really good."

" Really?" the girl said in a cheerful manor. " Can we share?"

" Sure."

" Really?"

" Everything here will taste fine, so long as it's with you."

" _Eeek_!" Cooro thought as he hide his sulky face behind his book. " _These people are going to make me rip my eyes out_!"

" I was thinking of joining Fairy Tail. You know I'd scour the world, climb up the highest mountain, and face the strongest of monsters, just too see you smile."

Most would find it poignant of the relationship between two young couples, but Cooro was too disgusted by the companionship too care. But his mind sought otherwise. His body was the form of the man-the happy-the excited. She _was _his woman-and she his. There was no sadness, no sorrow; no need to _bury _his face in a book.

" _They're all just a bunch of pitiful fools_."

" Here's your glass of milk, master," Canary said as she slid a bottle with milk over to Cooro. Canary than stood idly by as she held her tray against her uniform." I hope it's too your liking _you poor, cheap kid. _If there's anything else, master, please tell m—"

" Canary, what's a good quality about me?"

" What?"

" I want you to be honest with me, and tell me what's something people would like about me."

Canary was befuddled with Cooro's peculiar question. Canary was torn from her thoughts, immediately flabbergasted, as even though her skin was black her cheeks were tinted red. However, as Canary assessed the situation, she smiled smugly at Cooro.

"Ooh. I see what's going on, Cooro. And let me just say how happy I am someone actually knows the you _I _know."

" I'm sorry, what?"

" Don't try to hide it from me, Cooro. I see what's going on."

" What's going on?"

" In your cliché, you actually found a girlfriend."

" WHAT?! Stupid! I don't have a girlfriend, nor do I ever want them. They're mundane, mediocre, stereotypical and dull! They're all just a waste of time!"

" Aren't kids your age supposed to be rowdy."

" Aren't girls supposed to be sophisticated?"

"Touché. Should I tell your 'not girlfriend' about this?"

" Shut up. I'm just saying, if there's something that's good about me, I want to know so I can change it; I don't want to have it."

Cooro gawked at the entrance of the café—he was staring through the open window—and waving to him was the eccentric, hyperactive girl April. Cooro's blood froze at the sight of April and he became weak. Canary took a gander at the girl, turned her head at Cooro, smiled.

" It seems your 'not girlfriend' has decided to pay you a visit. Why don't you go outside and rejoice with her, Cooro?"

Cooro was too paralysed spurning by strange integrity. Canary squealed. Canary had jesters of enthusiasm crept on her face. Cooro was spurning, but got angry as he stood up, his cheeks flustered red, and glared into Canary' eyes.

" I hate the living! The very sound of girls and they cackling, yammering makes me want to slit my own throat! You'll do well enough to leave me alone and get your nose out of my personal life, capisce?"

Cooro grabbed his bottle of milk and headed towards the back of the café where the garbage disposal was with his giant book held by his armpits squeezed together. Cooro then opened the door and walked outside. Canary couldn't help but smile at the flustered face of Cooro.

" _He wants to know what's cool about him_? _The way I see it, buried beneath all that tough exterior is a little boy looking for attention." _Canary smiled as she closed her eyes. "_A boy who can put a smile on anyone's face._"

XXX

The outside of the café was spacious. Cooro mostly went too it when he was bored, tired, in trouble or just wanted to be away from the people of _the _outside world. Even though the room was spacious, the corner Cooro sat down too was cramped, the floor was mucky, and the air was odiously unpleasant.

Cooro didn't care about being cramped or feeling the cold floor, nor did he mind the wretched smell of garbage pollution. Cooro didn't care as long as his cat Gia visited him. Gia wasn't entirely his cat, but rather a stray that came and left as she pleased.

Gia, the stray cat, had strolled over to Cooro with her tail swaying. The bottle of milk Cooro bought was for Gia and not him. Cooro held a bowl out, poured milk into the bowl, then watched Gia happily licking the milk in the bowl. As he was reading, Cooro looked over his book and smiled.

" _This cat's got the good life. It can lead people astray. It doesn't have to worry about being lonely, having too listen to people, even having to act all cute-an-cuddly._" Cooro reached his hand out and rubbed Gia's head. The stray cat showed no anger from Cooro's hands touching her fur, and was in fact blissful of it.

" Meworrr." Gia murmured as she was finished with her bowl. Gia's paws were moving to alert Cooro of the emptiness, and Cooro poured her a second glass of milk, smiled.

" _Animals are not like people. Animals can never lie. They'll tell you if they're good, bad the moment you meet them, and never leave a void of desolation in you." _Cooro went back to reading his book, skidding through the pages, then stopped. He then closed his book. His mind could not wander away from his discursion…

**Flashback:**

_"My name is April. April Beonka. How'd you like to join Fairy Tail with me?"_

_Cooro's heart was entangled by the bright smile of the girl April Beonka. The girl that greeted him was light and jovial, but people were watching behind, feet away, their words diverse, and speak low, loud, ideal conversation; crude to Cooro. However, Cooro dismissed them all, the girl raised her hand out. _

" _Let's be friends."_

" _I refuse."_

_Cooro walked away from the girl April. The message that was oscillating between Cooro and April. Cooro was surprised, confused, and initially shocked by the sudden idea. But April was…_

" _Waaaaaaah_! _Don't leave me_! _Waaaaaah_!"

**Flashback End: **

" Sheesh, she was such a child. She was too much of a bungler for my taste. I just pray that stalker will leave me alone."

" Meworrr." Gia murmured as she was finished with her bowl, again. Cooro stared down at the sweet, innocent face of the cat, but simply rubbed her head.

" I'm sorry, Gia, but I'm all out. Maybe I'll have some more for you tomorrow. I promise you."

Cooro reached his hands out and rubbed Gia's fur. He couldn't get used to how smoothly silk Gia's fur was. The very touch of her fur made Cooro's cheeks red, and Gia purring and rubbing her head against his hands made him breathless. Cooro loved animals…but not like he loved Gia.

Suddenly, the door to the garbage opened. Canary walked in and gawked at the appearance of Cooro rubbing Gia's head. It was surprising—of Cooro, the boy who'd never want to be around crowds—a surprise to see him recuperating by an animal.

" Um, could you help me carry boxes, Cooro?" Canary said, flustered. " I really need a _strong _man's help."

" Eh, I guess I could do it, Canary," Cooro said in a calm but upstart voice. " I'll be with you in a second."

" Okay. Please, take all the time you need."

Canary closed the door to the garbage disposal. Cooro was shocked, shaken, and flabbergasted. However, Cooro promptly raised his bottle and took the bottle away.

" Sorry, duty calls," Cooro smiled at Gia. " I promise, there'll be more to drink tomorrow."

Cooro opened the door and walked outside. As he was gone, Gia smiled at the door and then prowled out into the city as her tail swayed.

XXX

Cooro was carrying hefty boxes through the café. It was like his heart stopped; he couldn't say anything _now_. Canary was too egotistical for Cooro, bossing him around, and making him her errand boy. The first errand was buying cleaning supplies from a store in another town 50 miles away, then she made him walk around town delivering 5000 flyers, and the most embarrassing was pretending to be a girl and wearing a maid uniform.

" _It seems she'll do anything to embarrass me_," Cooro thought while carrying the hefty boxes. "_ What is her problem anyways_? _It seems like all girls like to embarrass me_."

" Make sure your pace matches mine, Cooro," Canary said. " Wouldn't want to be too far away."

" Whatever," Cooro replied in his melancholy tone. "What's in these boxes anyways?"

" Nothing. I just like watching you work!" Canary waved her hand up as she laughed. " Just kidding. Those are actually filled with plastic plates for our party."

" There's going to be a party? Why wasn't I invited?"

" Your sister thinks you're too much of a sore-puss to go. She say's you'll only spoil the atmosphere."

" _Stupid girl_!"

" But why don't you and me talk for a second, Cooro. What do you want to do when you graduate school?"

" What does it matter to you?"

" You're so cruel. I've been your sisters friend for three years, right? That pretty much makes you my brother, right? So as your sister you have to share with me, Cooro."

" I don't remember that ever being the case. But anyways, I don't really know what I want to do. I'd rather just be a wanderer who lives by himself and doesn't get associated with anyone."

" Wouldn't that make you a hermit? Wouldn't that mean you'll grow hair all over your body and lose all your teeth."

" I wasn't talking about that kind of life, stupid. I-I was thinking of just wandering around the world. I'd like to see the whole wide world before I die."

" Why would you want to see the whole world, Cooro?"

" I think the better question is who wouldn't want to explore the world? There's just not many things to explore in our quaint little town, and there's so many vast and mysterious things to discover. There's Magic, Creatures, and even Dragons."

" Please. You can't travel the world. You can't even get to the border of town without freaking out and heading back."

" That was then and this is now. I feel like my purpose lies beyond here, and is somewhere else."

" Yeah, you keep that as an amanita. Why don't you broaden your perspectives and just wait until the future. I'm sure there's plenty of things a bright kid like you doesn't really want to do something like that."

" Yeah…a kid like me."

" That's the spirit!"

Canary smacked Cooro's back. Unbeknownst to her, Cooro was extremely fragile and his skin was incredibly sensitive. The very touch of a man or woman would made his mind go blank, and the touch of Canary made Cooro tumble over. The boxes then fell on Cooro and crushed him.

" Ow…"

" Oops. Sorry about that, Cooro. I forgot how much of a wuss you are."

XXX

Cooro and Canary then reached the attic of the café shop. Boxes were aligned on the left and right, mothballs were scattered along the ground, and portraits of wise men with white hair were leaned on the back of the wall. Cooro's throat was sore from the daftness of the mothballs, but laid the boxes

Cooro's face was red and his lungs were clogged with sweat. Cooro was out of shape—unathletic, people often said—he was so brittle a single drop of blood would end his life. Canary however found Cooro's weak muscles to be amusing.

" Why don't you rest up in here and I'll call you if I need anything, tiger."

Cooro gargled with sweat and was coughing, said, " You-_cough_-do-_cough_-that."

" Don't mention it. _You lazy bookworm_."

Suddenly, as Canary had left the attic, Cooro was alone. Cooro's mind raced for his book, but couldn't find it with his fingers trembled. He feared he'd develop carpal tunnel syndrome in the near future; four or roughly eight years away. But all Cooro could think about was his book.

" _Stupid. You left it behind. I wonder if there's anything to read in this old attic_? _I'm sure mom and dad must've put some books away_."

Cooro searched the attic, mainly the wardrobes and desks and the occasional boxes, but wasn't able to find any books. Cooro yearned for books, based his whole life on reading them, as he couldn't stand too be away from it.

" _Ugh_! _Why can't things ever go the way I want them too_? _This is ridiculous_!" Cooro thumped his right foot angrily on floor. While thumping his foot, Cooro could roughly feet one of the floorboards to be loose. " _Hello. What's this_?" Cooro used his foot to push the floorboard away. Cooro could roughly see the detailing of a books cover as he looked down. " _Bingo._"

Cooro grabbed the book by the spine and pulled it out of the floor. The detailing of it was covered in dust and mothballs, but Cooro blew them away with his mouth. Cooro's heart skipped a beat; he was too overjoyed with the title: Diary.

" _I wonder what you hoarded away in here, dad._" Cooro thought, smiling. " _This wouldn't happen to be a diary you hide from mom, wouldn't it_? _Guess there's only one way to find out." _

Cooro was happy, he was ecstatic; he had a reason to _bury _his face in his book. The ink in the pages were nearly faded away, the midsection's were entirely blank, and the corners were rippled. After adjusting to each page, taking five to seven minutes each, Cooro finally found what was written in the diary:

**To my children Nana and Cooro**

**We raised the best we could so you'd grow up to be smart, strong, kind and respectable people. But even though we've raised you to be ordinary people, there's nothing ordinary about your mother and I. **

**Your mother and I are part of a Guild. One that rivals against another Guild called Fairy Tail. There were brave men and women there, some you'll probably never going to hear about, who've done extraordinary things at Fairy Tail. One of the most powerful Guild member was a young boy named Natsu ****Dragneel**

**I've always despised that man. He was so self-confident, so full of himself; he made a mockery of my Guild. But I've decided to set that aside because I wish for you to become part of Fairy Tail. You and your sister. **

**I know I haven't been a good father too you. If I could see one last thing before I die, it would be too see you smile. But I fear that idea is nothing but a thought. But promise me you'll look for the good in everything that you do. **

**Sincerely, your loving father. **

Cooro had just about all he could take from reading the book, angry, ireful, and closed his book; he was done. However, as he closed his book, he heard a thud. Cooro then looked down and saw a strange looking bracelet. The bracelet was mixed with pearls and teeth. Cooro then noticed a green emblem in the center of the bracelet, smiled.

" Cooro, I need your help carrying dishes, please."

" I'll be down in a second." Cooro clutched his bracelet. He had a cold feeling tingling down his neck, and shuddered. He stood inert as he continued grasping the bracelet in his hand. "Dad_…what is this feeling_?"


	3. Gang Attack

This third chapter was a little rushed and doesn't have many words, but that's because I felt tension to finish it as soon as possible. I really need to know how to better organize my stories, as my partner has told me a couple of times. I get all my words from Thesaurus or remember them from stories I've read; the words not the entire sentence.

I would like to take this space to thank all the people who've reviewed this story, and or put it on Favourite or Follower: Otter4242, Tosho, deathangelz, vampoof94, EsmeraThelran, Hikari Dollie, Oomaki-chan, Pinky Berry, Rabbit-chwan, Rirry-chan88, Stormfoedt, Tosho, Valtiot, WolfieANNE, XXFairyFictionXX, oXPikachuXo, All of them are dear friends of mine, and it was an honour to talk to them.

P.S. I still can't promise it'll be as good as Fairy Tail, it's a little favourless to the action/comedy of Fairy Tail, but at least it got reviews from very generous authors. Course, 'generous' sounds a little corny. Let's see if this next chapter is corny.

" No!" Cooro shouted shaking his head. " No, no, no, NO!"

" Look, I don't care if you 're unsociable, stupid brother, but you are going to serve whoever comes in side, capisce! And I better not here any complaints' or I'll whoop you!"

" FINE!"

Cooro was angry and incensed with rage. He, a person with a melancholy and isolate behaviour, had to receive orders from his sister, the woman who acted like his boss, too serve food to the woman with the daisy duke shorts and her striped dog. " _Why'd it have to be that stupid stalker?" _

Despite being a boy Cooro had to cosplay as a maid—it was just like all the girls wearing maid outfits in the café shop. Cooro however wasn't a _girl_, so he also had to wear a chichi black wig with a lavender ribbon strapped to the right of his forehead. Cooro couldn't lessen his humiliation, but could keep his pride by shushing his mouth.

" Now, tableau," Nana said sternly pointing a finger against Cooro's chest. " Remember to stand up straight, look the customers in the eyes, and be sure to smile." Cooro didn't get Nana's gesture to smile, and instead look at her with his scornful eyes.

" I thought I told you I don't smile," Cooro said in a calm, cold manner.

"Geez, you could feign one."

" No can do. I just refuse to tout myself to anyone."

" Fine, then you leave me no choice." Nana pulled a small blue sutra from her maid costume. Nana then pulled a blue Light Pen vile out and scribbled on the sutra. " Taboo: Smile." Nana smacked the sutra on Cooro's chest. The sutra sticked on Cooro like a sticker, glued on tighter than cement, impervious to remove from his chest. The seal of the sutra was binding. A strange radiant energy surged through his body and it ferment him too smile.

" _Dangit, not this again. Why do I have to suffer from her taboo_?"

Nana pushed smiley Cooro in the right direction—literally pushing him towards where the estrange girl April and her striped dog were sitting. Cooro's teeth were still smiling due to the taboo Nana placed on him, so April found it strange seeing the melancholy Cooro with his _big _smile, smiled.

" Ooh, it's good to see you again, whoever you are," April smiled looking at Cooro's sparkly teeth. " Are you going to reconsider joining me in Fairy Tail."

" A-ah—" Cooro tried talking, but Nana's taboo made it nearly impossible for him to coup with; he couldn't talk. "_Dangit, why did Nana have to hit me with her hocus pocus magic charms_? _This is ridiculous." _

Talking was the least of Cooro's worries—not that he did much of it anyways—but he couldn't stand how April perceived it and hugged him around his waist. "Ooh, you dreamboat, how's about you ditch that outfit and join me in Fairy Tail?"

" _Who taught her to act like this_?" Cooro's body trembled from his natural enmity towards the hug, and was repulsed by the warm sensation churning inside of him. " _I really hate girls!_"

" Cooro, look!" Canary shouted. Canary appeared faster than the wind with a magazine in her hands. Canary had the middle pages flipped open with a woman in the picture. A pale dark purple haired woman, not much older than Cooro; two years at most, shown with a voluptuous figure, cream skin, cold yet glamorous violet eyes, wearing nothing but a blue bra and blue bikini. Her pose was just her lying on a beach towel—a lascivious yet sensual image for most males—Cooro didn't see the significance in it.

" Don't you think it's stupid to worship someone who's just an image, stupid," Cooro satirely said with a smile on his face. No sooner did Cooro said absurd words; Canary bonked him in his head. Cooro collapsed under the oppressed weight of Canary's fist, and Canary took charge of serving April.

" Hello, is there anything you'd like from the café shop, master?"

" Hmm." April rubbed her finger against her chin and acted like she was thinking to herself. " Can I have…" April's face lit up like fireworks as she shot up and stared close to Canary; so close that her nose touched Canary's nose. "A smorgasbord of everything!"

" Er, could you be more specific, please, master?"

April banged her hands on the table and laughed out loud. "Everything, everything, EVERYTHING!"

" Eh, right away, master." Canary instead of going back to the kitchen stomped on Cooro as he lied on the ground. " Cooro, get up! Get the master here smorgasbord!"

" Gah, do you have to use your keel?" Cooro groaned. " Your chafe is hurting my face!"

" Shut up, get up, and get the girl her food, you useless excuse for a worker."

" FINE!" Cooro still had a smile on his face from his sisters taboo, turned around and walked away in the other direction of Canary and the strange girl April. As he was gone, Canary pulled out a chair and sat beside April, smiled.

" So, do you know anything about my dipstick worker, master?" Canary said in a joyous yet scripted voice.

" Not necessarily," April replied smiling and rubbing her head. " I met him on the streets. I sensed a noble soul that is virtuously lying dormant inside of him, so I want him to join me and become a member of Fairy Tail."

" Uwah!" Canary exclaimed, she stood up and flinged her arms up and down . " You got to be kidding me! No way! Absolutely no! Cooro cannot become a member of Fairy Tail!"

" Eh, why not?"

" Because Fairy Tail is unethical, it's unnatural, and it's supposed to be a Guild where many brave souls go in and waste their lives pursuing menial jobs. A place like that is not someplace me or Canary want our dumb brother Cooro to go."

" Really? Fairy Tail's not so bad." April reached down her mesh shirt, then she ripped through her bikini top and her mesh shirt to show a silver stamp that looked like a small bird right above her almost exposed breasts. " See? We have our very own marks."

" Eeeek! Quickly, put something on before—"

" Hey, Canary, we ran out of and cookies. Is there anything else we can—"

" YOU PERVERT!"

Fists of iron, speed of a gazelle, and temper of a monkey, Canary punched Cooro squared in the face as he was standing right behind her. Cooro was squeamish to an attack out of nowhere and full down from the blow too his face—a hit that rumbled the café like thunder hitting a lightning rod.

Cooro however recovered quickly from the blow, growled at Canary, shouted, " YOU stupid GIRL! What-did-I-even-do?"

A glaring contest was between Cooro and Canary—taking place ever so often—the vexing pains between Cooro and Canary made their session even more Invigorating; not just that Cooro was smiling as his eyes were glaring. However, as Cooro and Canary were both glaring at each other, the sound of April's laughing disrupted them both.

" Hee-hee! Hahahahahah!"

" W-what?" Both Cooro and Canary said in unison.

" What are you so happy about, master?" Canary said.

" You two!" April laughed hearily, warmly. "You're both such a riot! I wish I had a little brother to fight with."

" He's not really my—"

" But then I'd have to have parents if I wanted to have a brother."

" Y-yo-you're an orphan?" Cooro stuttered. " Y-you're an illegitimate child?"

" Yep. It's always been just me and Komatsu travelling the regions in search of excitement and adventure."

" Who's Komatsu?" Cooro asked.

" He's my faithful and loyal friend," With amazing strength, power beyond what Cooro and Canary thought was imaginable, April lifted her striped dog up and held it close for Cooro and Canary too see. The dog stuck its small pink tongue out and waged its tail as April moved it up and down for Cooro and Canary to see.

" I must say, that is an exotic looking dog. Where'd you find such a strange looking dog?"

Instead of answering, April stuck her tongue out like a raspberry and shuffled her dog around, said, " Secret."

" I have a platter for every food in our café, master," the sincere voice of the most mature member Kazu. Unlike the girls Canary and Nana, Kazu was genially kind to everyone; the only girl so far Cooro didn't practically despise, and her curves and cups were more dainty than Canary's and Nana's put together. What was most beseeching about her was her innocent maroon blue eyes, her cream skin and her long blonde hair put into a pigtail by laces.

" Great, Kazu, can you accompany me back into the kitchen?" Canary said in her earnest of voice. Canary then turned her head around to Cooro and rubbed his head. " And you can stay here and keep master company, Cooro. You need to work more on your unorthodox woman complex."

" I do not have a women complex!"

" Suit yourself. I mostly just want to get back into the kitchen anyways." Canary pulled her chair back and walked back towards the kitchen. As she was midway between the kitchen and the table Cooro sat in, she waved her hand to Cooro. " Ta-ta."

Cooro and April were the only ones left—the only ones because Cooro _knew _how crazy Canary was when she didn't get her way. Cooro however instead of talking to April took out a small notebook and a red Light Pen. The sound of scribbling distracted Cooro from the bothersome sight of watching April and her dog Komatsu eat their food like two pairs of ravenous wild animals.

" _She could at least chew her food_," Cooro thought at the grotesque image. " _I know girls were stupid, but they should at least show some manners." _

Cooro couldn't hide the fact how once he was a kid like that—innocent and malarkey not too long ago—looked _down _upon by his peers. Cooro had endeavored himself to not look at his past, look into his present, and ignore the scowls of reality.

" Hey, whatcha writing there?" April asked watching Cooro write in his small notebook. "Looks neat."

" Well it's none of your business," Cooro sneered.

" Come on, can't you just tell me what you're writing." April then smiled as she raised a hand to Cooro. " Let's be friends."

" I refuse. Why would I ever want to be friends with a lamebrain, illiterate girl like yo—"

Cooro lost control of his hands. April without apprehension for Cooro grabbed his right hand and pulled it closer to her. Cooro didn't find it enticing how April was touching him and was really terrified by her ice pikes of fingernails—he knew she wouldn't be a _love _interest of him. April had her pinky latched onto Cooro's as she gestured her and his hands.

" It's a promise we can never break , no matter what we think, till the day we meet again, a promise, a promise, a promise our hearts must keep." Cooro was stunned, surprised how childish and prudent April was. After performing, she raised her hands up and laughed out loud.

" _Geez, what a kid. She's just so stupid." _Cooro violently grabbed the collar of April's mesh shirt and pulled her towards him. April wasn't scared—impressed, one would say, as she looked into Cooro's eyes and saw the tenacious determination burning inside his eyes. " What the hell do you mean 'promise'? What did I ever promise you?"

Cooro was utterly shocked and mangled by the girl—the girl who made Canary hurt him, and nearly breaking his hamstrings and arms—her laughter was contagious as he couldn't hold a chuckle watching _her _laugh at him.

" You're so savage and wild. I love that. Every time you yell at me makes me want you to join me more and more."

" Do you like getting hurt? Are you a masochist or something?" " Well, if you're a masochist than I'm a sadist, since I enjoy seeing pain be inflicted on others; hitting you would only make you _happy_. Now finish your food and go away."

Cooro couldn't stand sitting beside April any longer. He instead pulled his chair out and walked towards the entrance/exit of the café, but stopped when he heard…

" Waahhhhh! Why is everyone being so mean to me? Waahhhhhh!"

" _Argh_!" Cooro thought as his still smiling _teeth_ glistened. _What is with this stupid girl_? _Why can't she leave me alon—" _

" Cooro, I hear crying! If you've made a customer cry, I'm coming at YOU!"

" OI! I've gotta get out of her!"

Cooro tried making a dash for it, but felt a tug on the back of his scarf stopping him from moving. Cooro turned around to see it was Canary, the last person on earth he wanted touching him, as she was baring her teeth like a shark before it chomped its prey.

" And where do you think you're going?"

" I'm going out."

" Ha, that's a laugh. How are you expected to leave with Nana's taboo on you?"

" I can get it off."

" Good luck. Each of Nana's taboo sutras are impossible to lift. The only way to lift it is saying a word that has a definition similar to her chosen word, but can't be the same word or five other words Nana wrote down."

" Is the word Joyous?" The sutra on Cooro's body withered away in flames at the saying of the word. Like a change from a hungry hyena to a full one, Cooro's smile disappeared. What was once a radiant, possessed mouth now was an obstinate sulky frown.

" W-what?" Canary gawked as she stared at the withered ashes of Nana's sutra. " B-bu-bu-but how?"

" One of two reasons: I know Nana doesn't have a high vocabulary and she thinks too hotheadedly. And since she's hotheaded, it gave me the assumption of her five words: blithe, jolly, merry, smiley, and blissful. I ruled out those, and Joyous was the first word that popped in my head. "

" Very clever. But still, I'm not going to let you leave."

" Ooh, just try and stop me." Cooro crouched down and did a crab walk. He crab walked to the right, walked to the left, then walked back—Canary synchronized all his moves and followed him wherever he moved. " _Okay, she's persistent. But I should be able to—why do I feel a lard stomach_?"

Cooro turned his head around as he was stared down by a giant, horrendous face of a monster staring down at him. The monster who was staring was green or scary like in Monster books Cooro used to read, rather a tall, lard, frightful being with clean skin. His wardrobe consisted of a black biker garb, torn blue jeans at the knees, brown loafers, and canine teeth. He had a black beard and red eyes that stared deep into Cooro's eyes.

" Hey there, little boy," the biker man guffawed looking down at Cooro. " Do you happen to know a little girl named Nana Dash?" Cooro's whole body became numb after having felt the cold fingers of the biker clinch his head. Cooro couldn't move—couldn't even speak because of his anxiety—the lard man's giant stature petrified him. " You wouldn't know my little Nana, would you? She's in a real pickle with us and we're here to collect her profit."

" _Darn, I can't move_," Cooro thought as the bikers smelly onion breath wrecked his neck. " _Why do I feel…so afraid of him_?" As he groveled, Cooro noticed rings on each of the man's finger. One ring in particular was shining a radiant red colour. "_That's it. He's using charms to scare me. Charms can only work if the victim doesn't know he's being manipulated. So if I can just figure out what type of charm he's using, I should be able to break free. But what charm is it." _

" Hey, you, I'm going to ask you to drop that squirt right now," Canary solemnly said, she walked over the biker and poked him in his pudgy face. " Are you deaf or something? Drop him right now!"

"_Idiot. She's going to get herself killed." _

The biker stared at Canary with lustful, vile eyes. He forgot about Cooro and tossed him aside like a sack of garbage as Cooro thumped on the ground.

"Well, aren't you a fine piece of work," the biker said licking his lips. " I just like seeing wildfires like you get tasty! How's about you and me get together alone in a karaoke bar." The biker grossed Cooro and even Canary out, puckering his lips together and making kissing gestures with his mouth. " Mu, mu,mu, ma!"

" Eww."

The biker however didn't seem appalled by Canary's reaction and instead snickered at her. His ringer glowed; the only on the right of his red one. The light was radiant and illuminated through the café—it seemed like a lantern of fireflies who purged their ultraviolet tails. The light incised inside Canary's eyes and rendered her helpless—moreso than the melancholy Cooro who merely watched his dear, impetuous friend get battered by light.

" _**Kiss me…" **_Obscure words appeared in Canary's mind like candle light; she couldn't stop them from appearing. " _**Kiss me..." **_Canary's mind was a blank as she steered herself to the lard, giddy biker. Her lips puckered close to his as if she was in his control. " _**That's right…just kiss m—" **_

Cooro's mind overpowered his senses. His hamstrings and tendons moved on their own and punched the biker in one swift uppercut. The swiftness and power of the uppercut was so powerful it fractured the pudgy face of the biker's face.

Adrenaline rushed inside Cooro's head. He was against his barbaric actions—no, barbaric would've been too mediate—he was just as savage as the biker, and infinitely more villainous.

" Ha!" The biker laughed even though his mouth was spilling out blood. " Hahahahaha! That was some move you did on me, kid!" Two bikers grasped Cooro's arms to restrain him. As he was restrained, the lard biker punched him in his chest. Blood gushed out of Cooro's mouth after receiving his blow. " But I swear it's the last you pull on me!"

More, more, the lard biker continued to punch his fists into Cooro's chest and he wrenched at the agonizing pain in his chest. After all the bikers had their excitement, they dropped Cooro on the ground, again.

" Cooro!"

Canary desperately tried to run over to Cooro, but two men wearing biker garbs grabbed her before she could reach him. Canary felt appalled by two clammy hands griping her arms and rendering her helpless. The snide voice of the lard man laughed stifling Canary from speaking.

" Since Nana's too much of a coward to show her wretched face, I'll just have to take you instead. You'll be perfect leverage."

Canary felt both bikers drag her out of the café. Her mouth was vociferous with two clammy hands squeezing her mouth. However, just as they were midway out of the shop, the sound of a bullet rattled the shop.

" ALRIGHT! WHO KEEPS DISTURBING MY SLEEP!"

" _Oh hell, Roxie's awake," _Canary thought. " _Things are going to get ugly_."

A loud uproar was heard in the back of the café. Booming sounds of bullets were heard in the back. Then, from the back came a malevolent _maid. _Her hair was red as flames, gray eyes cruel as a ravenous animals, serrated teeth, and a large, blue rifle made of rare alloy appeared. Cooro didn't know why Nana hired her—it may've been because she was a good cook or could sucker customers into paying more money—but she was the most hotheaded; twice as big as Nana and Canary put together.

" Okay, you hairy little punks, who wants a piece of me?" Roxie grumbled. Roxie reach her hands through her maid outfit and pulled out a small vile with transparent red liquids inside. Roxie clutched the vile in her hands as she gnarred at the three bikers. " Don't make me use this, punks! One sip of this and this whole places' going skyhigh!"

" Boss…what should we do?" One of the bikers said trembling at the rigidness of Roxie.

" That girls a frickin' psychopath!" The other biker exclaimed.

" Relax, you morons, I have everything under control. " The boss was more cunning than Cooro and Canary could believe. Using his one ring, the same ring he used on Canary, the boss was about to snare Roxie under his control. The ring's light glowed bright through the café, twisting inside Canary's eyes, soon it had her under its control—but that wasn't enough for the boss, so he used the full extent of the charm on every person in the café—the light of it binding everyone.

" _**Everyone…you will go into a deep sleep. When I snap my fingers, you will all go into a deep sleep. 1…2…3. " **_

SNAP!


	4. Arsnik VS April

**Well it's the fourth chapter, and I can't really call this a Fairy Tail Fanfiction because the main character hasn't been to Fairy Tail yet, and probably still won't until three-five chapters later. I have to show all of his sisters magic, the items they use, and have Cooro properly say good-bye to each and every one of them. And it sucks too because I work on four other stories I'm working on and I can only post a chapter every two weeks. So by the time I finish this story, which should be 200-300 chapters long, ten years should have passed by, unless I decide to post it every day, but I don't think that'll work out because the chapters are just going to suck. **

**Like every chapter, I'd like to inform you of my two partners. Both are girls, and both give me ideas, not ideas involving my storyline but ideas on grammar and spelling. I admit, my spelling can be rather daft at times, but there's nobody in my life that corrects me. **

**P.S. I can tell you one thing. The fight scenes in Fairy Tail are kinda like the fight scenes in One Piece, Toriko, and other anime's where the main characters fight one-on-one fights with antagonists while using magic or some kind of fictional ability. Ergo, the fight scenes in my story are going to be one-on-one. Maybe there'll be a fight scene in this chapter. Or maybe not :) Let's read on shall we. **

**Mist shrouded the inside of Nana's maid café and mystified the tables, chairs, cupboards and even the doors that led to the cellar and back room. Roxie and April were wide awake. Cooro, Nana, and Kazu were all chasing after the biker gang that kidnapped Canary—it was a race to the finish. **

**" Those punks!" Roxie shouted with an heretical wicked smile spread across her face. " They got LUCKY! Just wait until they get a piece of ME!" Roxie used her pinky fingers, index fingers and stuck her tongue out as she spread both fingers by the jaws of her mouth and whistled. **

**From the backroom Roxie's faithful masters' pet Chibi appeared. Chibi was a dragon, small, white scaled, small snot that couldn't breathe fire, two small horns protruding from its head, small wings on its back, and grey eyes that had a hint of flare in them. The small dragon flew over to Roxie and perched on her right shoulder. **

**" Chibi, transform!" Chibi flew off Roxie's shoulders and went out the entrance/exit. Chibi had to rest on the ground, went to the road and planted its feet firmly on the ground. No sooner did Chibi's feet touch the ground, its body became veiled in luminous, sparkly white light. **

**" Woah!" April awed behind Roxie as she poked her head through her right shoulder. " Your pet can glow?"**

**" Of course he can. But it's kind of lame." **

**" What do you mean?"**

**The veil of light around Chibi's body soon faded and in his place there was a jeep. A metallic jeep, a verdurous green color, four cylindrical poles sticking from the hinges near the sides, four-seated, sand steam exploiting out of one cylinder at the front of the jeep. **

**Roxie ran up to the jeep and jumped into the driver's seat. Before leaving, she did her own farewell by closer her right eye and sticking her tongue out." Ciao, losers!" **

**" Wait, I'm coming with you!" April shouted just as her and her dog Komatsu jumped into the passenger's seat. Roxie gave April an evil eye, both her eyes turning red and serrated her teeth, but even she didn't have time to dwell with April. **

**" Fine! But you better hold on tight." Roxie felt a thump in her rump as she started the engine, flipped the switches in the control shaft, then adjusted her rear-view mirror, smiled. " I like to go fast." **

**The jeep took off. In high gear, gas exhausted out of the jeeps exhaustion pipe, and the jeep vroomed away from the maid's café. Roxie, hotheaded as she was, smiled and stuck her hand out as it dangled out of the jeeps window. **

**" Look out, Canary, here I come." **

XXX

Cooro jogged his hardest through the streets of Rudy Gloss City. Using his mind, wearing Gale-Force reading glasses, using a green light pen in his hands, Cooro made a map out of thing air and moved at an incredible speed. After writing, jogging for three minutes straight, Cooro made a map of the entire city with his photographic memory.

" Let's see…I'm here…" Cooro pointed the tip of his pen near the far outskirts of the map illustrated in his projection. " And I need to go….here…" Cooro pointed his pen in the center of the projection. " It'll only take me… Uggh!"

Cooro couldn't stand the throe from his running anymore. Cooro collapsed on the road and heaved out air from his windpipe. The sound of Cooro's voice was hoarse, like an elderly man dying of a stroke; he shuddered at the tingling feeling inside his gulch.

" _I'm so out of shape_," Cooro thought reminiscing about his past. " _I can't stop that lardy. But I can't just let that greedy gut win. That would look so uncool on my resume—I let myself be robbed by bikers_."

" Out of the way, slowpoke!" Cooro heard the cackling sound of Roxie laughing, and he heard an engine vrooming past him. Cooro looked up to see Roxie driving Chibi her portable transforming dragon, then he saw April and her dog Komatsu sitting in the back. April waved to Cooro and smiled as Roxie's jeep drove past them.

" What the hell was that? _Stupid girls. Didn't even ask if I needed a 'lift'."_

XXX

Canary was being discriminated and would've been assailed. Canary protected herself with a sutra, one Nana used in her taboo magic, it created a veil of blue light that acted as a force field from the bikers prying hands. They all sat in the back, driving somewhere Canary had no idea where, protected from the molesting hands of the gawking bikers.

" Hey, fess up, why can't we touch you, girl?" One of the bikers said in a tyrant voice.

" It's because of my friend Nana," Canary smirked. " Before we came up with our café shop, Nana feared people like you would want to get their _hands _on us. So Nana lent us one sutra where we could depend ourselves with it. Fortunately, our customers are not the perverts we thought they'd be and we avoided any conflict."

" That still doesn't explain how we can't touch you, girl," the other biker in the back said.

" That's because it's the taboo I've written. I wrote Violence on my sutra. So, if any of you try to act violent, i.e. punching, hitting, or grabbing me, my taboo will stop you."

" Ha, what a cliché," the lard leader of the bikers laughed in the front of the wheel. " Fight us all you want, but eventually we'll have that thing off you and have our _way _with you. Haha." Lurking, creeping from the shadows, and jumping from building to building was the assassin of the biker gang.

The assassin then leaped off the buildings and landed on the hood of the jeep. The assassin was what people would believe to be tall, 6'1, with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. The assassin had nettle his hair in a long ponytail that has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He wore a straw hat and a pink flowered lady's kimono, which drapes across his shoulders. On his waist were two large daggers hanging down.

" I have reports of two people that are following you as we speak. I yearn to use my blades again. Do I have permission to use them, sir?"

" Do as you please, Arsnik. Just be sure to bring me back each of those stalkers heads. I'll add them too my mantel. Hahahaha."

" Right away, sir."

In a flash, Arsnik disappeared into the shadows. As he was gone, the lard man who was in charge of the wheel took out a small wooden pipe and smoked it with ease. " I'm going to be sleeping good tonight."

XXX

Roxie vroomed through the roads of Rudy Gloss City. In the back, Roxie could make out the jittery sound of laughing coming from April's mouth. As Roxie heard April laugh, she couldn't help but laugh herself.

" Oh yeah, this is the life. I've been coped up in that café shop all day. I deserve time out of the shop." Roxie made a turn on the curve of the street, laughed. On the dashboard, a small gauge with a yellow blinker flashed. The sound of the blinker was titillating, gave Roxie a rush, and made her want to jump out of her seat.

Everything changed in an instant. Lurking in the shadows, stalking both Roxie and April, the blur of green cloth appeared. Roxie feared the blur, saw in it the metallic silver metal of a blade, gasped. " Chibi, transform!"

Roxie knew she didn't have long. With great speed, Roxie jumped out of the rear-view window and grabbed both April and her dog Komatsu and jumped off Chibi as he was shrouded in smoke. Chibi then transformed into her small, petite white dragon form and flew above Roxie and April's heads.

Roxie tried standing up and " Good, now that we're safe we can…" Roxie tried standing up, but her knees broke under the pressure. Roxie had cut her knees, she would call it a spasm, blood dripped out of her knees and spilled on the ground. " A-a-a-a-ah!" Roxie tried a second time to stand, but just collapsed from the pressure. " Ack!"

" Stop trying to stand!" April shouted as she kept Roxie from falling by keeping her hands wrapped around her waist. " You'll only hurt yourself trying to stand. Please try to relax and stay where you are."

" Sorry, but violence is my forte," Roxie smirked still shaking on the ground. " You think I'm going to listen to what a snot-nosed kid like you has to say? Phbbt." Roxie stuck her tongue out and did a raspberry, then moved it back into her mouth and licked her teeth with it.

" Aren't you at least worried about your injury?"

" This is nothing but a scratch. I've endured far worse than this." Roxie then smiled. Feeling pain circulating through her legs, numbed in her femurs biceps and trickling blood out of her leg, and stood up while rubbing her legs. " Besides, what's the point of fighting if you can't stand a little pain."

"How insightful," a male voice said behind. "This is the type of woman I'd like to kill."

From the shadows lurked an assassin from the lard man's clan. The man appeared before Roxie and April from the depths of the shadows. He looked strong and bold, healthy compared to April and Roxie's wringled states; they just escaped from a car wreck.

In the assassins hands were two large knifes made of stone-cutter black rocks that glimmered in the light. With quick hand movements, speed neither Roxie nor April could compare too, the assassin spinned his daggers around with incredible movement.

" Who the heck are you, punk?" Roxie said, her face was grim and covered in scratch marks from the wreckage.

" I am Arsnik. I am an assassin of my great leader. And I'm on the verge of killing you!"

" Oh really," Roxie said smiling snidely. " Why don't you put a little more umf into it."

" Didn't you hear me? I'm going to kill you, cut your heads off, and give them to my leader so he can place it on his mantel."

" Really? Is your leader the same lard man that attacked the maid shop?"

" No, sorry, but he is just an errand boy. Are real leader is nothing like that pseudo. And I'm here to take your heads to my master, my real master; one that doesn't show his face to commoners, and will deliver both your heads as gifts too him."

Both April and Roxie were frozen—their legs pinned down like giant ice cubes were crushing on them—they couldn't move one step. Chibi however was free to move and flew in the sky above April and Roxie.

" Ooh!" Roxie sniggered as she pointed her hand up at Chibi and laughed. " Your dragon can fight him. Dragons can breathe fire; maybe we can use your fire-breathing dragon?"

" Moron," Roxie replied. " My Chibi can't breathe fire."

" Huh? B-but I thought all dragons could breathe flames?"

" Not my Chibi, The only thing Chibi can do is fly and transform into a jeep. That's what I meant when I called him 'lame'. He's not some big shot dragon like those biggies. He's a garden variety dragon who's egg I got from a pet shop in Fiore."

" Now that you say it like that, that does sound kind of lame." April then smiled as Komatsu sauntered over to her while wagging its tail. " But that's okay. My Komatsu's a whole other story. Komatsu, transform."

Komatsu jumped in the air. Komatsu's body then became covered in a veil a luminous, sparky white light. Unlike the light of Chibi, Komatu's light was more exotic and had multiple white specs of light sparkling around his body. Arsnik, Roxie, and even Chibi were all **enticed by the mesmerizing light radiating from Komatsu's body—too them it was like a swarm of fireflies were grouped together and were soothing the atmosphere around them. **

**From the veil came a giant scythe. Unlike most scythe's with one blade, the tip of it had four blades instead of two, made of charcoal black alloy, and a crimson red emblem of a dog underneath the tip. April grabbed the scythe, Komatsu, by the hilt and spinned it around in a spiral. **

**" Y-y-y-you have a…animal that can transform too?" Roxie asked as she gawked at April. **

**" Yep. How do you like him?" Roxie spinned her scythe around more times as she beamed a smile at Roxie. " And he can do _this_." Komatsu's shape, size started too mold, it elongated into a double-edged sword. April with great strength raised the 2 ton sword and held it over her head with one arm. " Pretty neat, right?"**

**" It makes no difference to me," Arsnik said as he raised both his daggers up. " Soon both of you are going to be KIA."**

**" Really?" April asked, her mouth salivated with drool and her eyes fixed on Arsnik. " That sounds like something delicious. What type of food is KIA?" **

**" It's not a food, moron," Roxie retorted, her voice sounded raucous. " KIA is actually a code. It is short for Killed In Action."**

**" Huh? Oh. So…he's going to kill us." **

**" You; yes. Me; I'm getting as far away from you as possible." **

**" Enough talk! I will have your heads!" **

**Arsnik dashed towards April with his two blades held out. As he closed in on April, she somersaulted away from him. In the air, April attempted to slam her giant scythe, but he cross-guarded before impact. Both April and Arsnik's weapons clashed together, sparks rubbed off, then both April and Arsnik pushed back. **

**Arsnik smiled as he dropped both his daggers on the ground and they stuck into the ground. " Looks like these won't be any good against you." **

**" So your giving up?" April asked, her eyes were twinkling like yellow stars and her mouth was agape. **

**" Of course not. I just need to try a different weapon. Weapon conjuration that is." From a giant hole, leading straight into an abyss, a spirit world where weapons were stored, Arsnik pulled out a hammer. Unlike most garden variety hammers used for bashing in nails, the hammer in his hand had a long hilt, had a quadrilateral shape, spikes protruding from the sides, and made of gold ingot. **

**" I'd move out of the way if I were you, kid," Roxie said in a casual tone. " That thing looks like it can really squash you." **

**" It can do more than just that." As Arsnik smiled, the metal on the tip of his hammer burned with flames. The magnitude of the flames debilitated both Roxie and April, it suddenly became hot, and their bodies began to sweat. Because of Roxie wearing black, which was a travesty too sunlight, she was the most hot and dehydrated of both of them; she couldn't move because of heat exhaustion. **

**" _No_, _I'm not going down…like a coward_." Roxie growled her serrated teeth and ripped her maid clothes off. Underneath her cosplay, a blue sports bra and slim blue jeans with chains coming out both ends. From her pockets, two blue revolvers sticked out. Roxie reached for her guns, making sure she rubbed the trigger, then pulled both pistols out. " Time to die, you stupid pu—" **

**WHACK! **

**From behind, April banged Roxie in the back of her head with the hilt of her sword/Komatsu. After being hit, Roxie stood back up and pointed her revolvers at April, growled. " Hey, why'd you hit me, you stupid brat?" **

**" Because this is my fight. It's my fight, so you better butt out."**

**" Hey, brat, who do you think you are? I brought you here, so I should be the one who gets to fight."**

**" No way. I get to fight because you're in no _condition _to fight."**

**" No condition? Who do you think you're talking too? I am—**

**Everything April and Roxie argued about became a blur too Arsnik. All he saw was Roxie gnarring her serrated teeth, April flailing with her sword in her hands, as they were both in an angry dispute. A tick of sweat dripped from Arsnik's head as he was disturbed seeing them fight. **

**" These sure are a bunch of strange girls." **

**"Well I'm fighting him, so you can just butt out!" **

**WHACK! **

**April banged Roxie with the hilt of her sword. A small gash appeared on Roxie's head, she fell down, then April dashed towards Arsnik with her large sword. April did the first blow, thrusted her sword at Arsnik's torso, but Arsnik blocked with the metal flames of his hammer. **

**" Nice try, girl," Arsnik smirked as he and April clashed " The vibe of that blow sounded intense. You're quite strong, for a girl I mean. But you're still not a match for me!" The flames intensity, stability, and potency erupted in flames. The tip of the hammer than came crashing down as giant flames burned out. " Hammer Eruption!" **

**The flames charred April's skin. April endured the pain with great fortitude, but the layers of her skin turned black from the flames touching her skin. As she was scabbed, blood dripping from her wounds, Arsnik walloped her with her legs and pushed her aback. **

**As she was down, Komatsu transformed back into his dog form and tried comforting his master. His wet tongue licked April, then he nuzzled her face with his nose, but April could only _gasp_ softly through her turmoil. April could only weakly smile and pet Komatsu's head. **

**" There, there, everything's going to be okay, Komatsu. Everything's going to be alright. I promise you…we'll get out of this." **

**" How cute," Arsnik scoffed rubbing his straw hat. Arsnik then took his straw hat off, and then small knife blades appeared out of his straw hat. " I hate cute! Now die!" **

**Arsnik threw his straw hat aimed at April. The blade moved fast, the spinning blades rotating at an incredible speed, heading straight for April with the intent on killing her. However, as everything seemed bleak for April, gasping in her last breath, Komatsu courageously jumped up and let the blade strike his sides. **

**" Rrrowrr!" Komatsu yelped after being striked. Both April and Komatsu both laid besides each other, bleeding, gasping, and could only watch as Arsnik the assassin walked up to them with his hammer by his sides. Once he reached April and Komatsu however, he raised his hammer over and his and prepared to strike the, smiled. **

**" Kudos on your dog for protecting its master, girl. But I'm still going to have to kill you. It's nothing personal. It's just good busine—"**

**BANG! **

**From the cylinders of Roxie's blue guns bullets were fired. Unlike ordinary bullets policemen used, Roxie's bullets emitted an emission of white light that blinded anyone in its path, and stung like a hornet too anyone it hit. The light blinded Arsnik and made him grovel on the ground. **

**Roxie was immune to the light, wearing a pair of black sunglasses, and she walked up to April and kicked her by her side. " Wake up, punk!" No remorse for the scabs on April, no sympathy for her pain, she raised her gun and fired it at April. Unlike her last bullet, the bullet emitting from Roxie's gun glowed pink. It was actually a healer, her virtual, vitality; everything in her body was restored by Roxie's bullet alone. Roxie's whole body became covered in a veil of pink light, then a large pink heart glowed out of her chest. Everything in Roxie's body, her scabs, her burns, even her blood all vanished from her body and her injuries were sustained. **

**" Hey, wake up!" Roxie shouted poking her revolvers at April. " You better not be dead, you brat! You owe me big for whacking me!" **

**April's eyes dilated and squinted—she was just recovering from her injuries. The first thing she saw waking up was the hotheaded face of Roxie glaring down at him. " Ehm, did I sleep too long?"**

**" You slept long enough! You're lucky I'm a healer otherwise you'd be dead!" Roxie spinned both her revolvers at April, demonstrating her skills, then placed them back into her holster. " Check'em." Took out her revolver from her left and flashed it to April. " This one is for healing." April placed her left holster back into her holster and took the right one out. " And this one can blow anything to kingdom come. Don't ever make me use it on you." **

**" Well, it's all fair in love&war, but I'm still taking off your heads," Arsnik said snidely as he walked towards April and Roxie. " Is there any one of you who's _manly _enough to face me, girls. You little girly-girls." **

**" Yeah, I'm going to blow your—"**

**" No, this is my fight!" April shouted, using all the strength in her femur to stand up. " I-I-I must fight!" April's body may've healed, but she felt pain in her legs as she trembled and nearly fell down. " Ack!" **

**" Moron! Just stay down! There's nothing you can do, so just stop making a full of himself!" **

**" No! I'm a member of Fairy Tail! What would I be to my guild if I just gave up?" April's legs were all wobbly and she still had trouble staying up, but her dog Komatsu aided her by leaning against her side. " I swear, too you, too Komatsu, too all my friends in Fairy Tail, I will not lose."**

**" Enough of this! Time to taste the grass, girl! Prepare to eat my steel!" Arsnik threw his straw hat towards April. As the straw hat spun at an incredible rate, small spikes protruded from the sides as it came closer towards April. However, as the straw hat came towards April, she caught it with her arms. The spikes pierced through her skin, small blood dripping from her hands, and April smiling while holding it. **

**" Ooh, nice move there, girl," Roxie smirked, laughed. " What are you going to do with that petty straw hat?"**

**" What do you think?" April smirked placing the straw hat on her head. " I'm going to use it." **

**April punched her hands together. As she did, a giant gray circle with a dragon's head glowed out of her hands and a giant _roar _came out of it. From the circle, a wave of ominous energy came out. From the straw hat, the spikes flew out and landed in her hands. **

**" _No, it can't be…" _Arsnik gasped backing away from April. " _She's a metal bender_? _No, not that_. _Anything other than that_!" **

**Komatsu transformed back into his four-bladed scythe in a puff of pink smoke. April was able to bend the metal—literally bend it so the points flipped down, and she joined each sections of the metal with Komatsu –his size and bulk both increased. **

**From a scythe, April's weapon became a different weapon, and one neither Arsnik nor Roxie had seen before; it was a weapon created from the figment of April's imagination. A gauntlet was appeasing enough to say, made from the metals of Komatsu's and Arsnik's weapons, with a bulk of three tons, and four marbled grey metals on its fingers. **

**April, still wearing the straw hat she took from Arsnik; no metal whatsoever inside, smiled. " Now, what was that I heard about us 'girls'?" **

**" Grrrrr. This isn't over yet, girl! I'll-have-your-head!" **

**Arsnik tromped on the ground heading for the little 'girl' known as April. With a gleam smile on her face, her hands crossed, April awaited Arsnik attacking with ease. However, right when Arsnik's hammer would _crush _her, April caught it with her bare hands. **

**" Sorry, but I rule all metal. And this cheap hammer of yours is no exception." Arsnik's hammer began to bend and curve. It joined with April's metal, _bending _in, it stretched and elongated into a deformed metal cane. " Man, your metal's rarity is so weak. What, is it made of titanium or something? So weak." **

**" Ahhhhhh!" Arsnik shouted. All his metal was sucked in by April and he was defenceless. With his only hope, he ran too where his two daggers were planted and pried them out. Crossing them, attempting to guard himself, Arsnik continued backing away with both daggers in his hand. " Stay back, you insolent, noisy, stupid, gir—"**

**A long branch of metal shot out and walloped Arsnik in his face. His face was fractured, blood oozing from his cheeks, and he was pushed down. The blow from April's attack made Arsnik's vision go blurry. Just before he was about to pass out, Arsnik saw a pair of long legs—or what looked like legs in his blurry vision—they stood before him. **

**" _So, Mr. Assassin_…" a female's voice echoed inside Arsnik's head in his brief moments of consciousness. " _How does it feel to get your butt kicked by a insolent-noisy-stupid-girl_?" **

**" Acccccccccckkkkk…" **

**Arsnik's eyes closed and he collapsed on the ground; unconscious. As he was down, the sound of Roxie laughing was heard. **

**" I wanted to test out my new guns on him," Roxie laughed stroking her holster with a gun, then smacked it. " But I guess watching a brat like you mop the floor with him will suffice. "**

**" Yeah!" The metal in April's hands disappeared in a cloud of smoke as her dog Komatsu appeared. Komatsu was grabbed by April and he had licked her face while being held. April laughed at the smooth, wet tongue of Komatsu. " You were amazing, boy."**

**" Rowf ,Rowf!" Komatsu barked happily while he wagged his tail. **

**" Who's a good transforming dog? Yes you are. Yes you are. Yes you ar—" **

**" Sorry to intertwine with your 'special' moment, brat, but maybe we should—hey, Cooro, what are you doing?" **

**Standing before Roxie and April was the frowning face of Cooro and Chibi who was sitting on Cooro's hands. Chibi was happy, nuzzled its face to Cooro too show its affection, and Cooro repaid it grooming its face with his elegant hands. **

**" Hey, what are you doing with my precious Chibi, Cooro, you brat!" **

" Don't mind if I take your jeep, do you, Roxie?"Cooro said in a casual yet stern voice.

" Ha, stupid. You can't do that. Only people with mutual bonds with their pets can control them."

" Correct. But if I recall, Roxie, wasn't I the only who found Chibi's egg? And wasn't it me who hatched it without you or anyone else's help? And do I even too this day pamper Chibi with toys and treats an hour a day while you just snooze next to him to sleep?"

" So? Doesn't mean you can—"

" Chibi, transform!"

Chibi transformed back into its jeep form. The color of his jeep was different, the colour was blandly yellow, and it had four cylinders sticking out and eight headlights. Cooro smiled and jumped into the jeep, waving his hands to the crowd. " Next time think twice before leaving someone behind. Ciao, suckers!"

Smoke came out of the jeeps exhaustion pipe as Cooro drived away. Roxie growled as Cooro _departed _and raised his revolvers at her jeep, but stopped after seeing her _friend _was with him. " Dang it! If I ever see Cooro again, I'll skin him arrive like a roast pheasant, boil him over, and eat him alive!"

" That sounds like fun!" April laughed holding Komatsu in his hands. " Hahahahaha!"


	5. Warehouse Attack

**Well, it's the fifth chapter, and I barely made the deadline. I haven't watched a lot of Fairy Tail, I'll only go to episode 48 as that's the only dubbed one there is, but I'll write this story for years to come. I'd like to also thank the people that help me continue to write: ****JeffreyFai****, ****KillerOfHappyness****, ****Otter4242****, ****Tosho****, ****deathangelz****, ****shadowmwape****, ****vampoof94****, ****EsmeraThelran****, ****Hikari Dollie****, ****Oomaki-chan****, ****Pinky Berry****, ****Rabbit-chwan****, ****Rirry-chan88****, ****Stormfoedt****, ****Valtiot****, ****WolfieANNE****, ****XXFairyFictionXX****, ****oXPikachuXo****, and ****vampoof94****. I'd like to also point out my two partners who I work fondly with, and you already know their names well enough.**

**But let me tell you a little about myself that isn't on my profile. I have a giant love of cats and wolfs. Too me they are the most adorable creatures in the world. And Gia is probably the cutest cat in my book. ( changing my voice so I sound like a cat, also growing cat whiskers) Nya, nya, nya, nya. Meow, let's have fun this chapter, yay. **

**P.S. About the one-on-one fight scenes…their will be chapters where most characters fight one-on-one, but a group battle can be just as exciting : ) **

XXX

" I better put on this bracelet. Even if it looks girly, it's the only thing my dad ever left me and I honour him for that. But let's see if they'll like my bracelet or the back of my pipe at their heads. I'm ready to rock."

XXX

Canary was manhandled and being dragged against her will. She, a girl who until recently cosplayed as a maid to satisfy customers, dragged through the ground in the outskirts of town and glaring into both her kidnappers eyes. The lard can sauntered behind Canary while literally carrying his large weight around.

" Let me go, you perverts!" Canary shouted while being carried.

" Shut your mouth, you annoying little girl!" The lard man retorted. " You will not dish out a word unless the boss says so. And you will certainly watch what you say and will speak nicely to him in his humble presence, capheesh?"

Canary had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. After driving in a strangers care and smelling nothing but bad body odor, Canary realized she was rendered useless. She was incompetent to leave and couldn't run from the stronghold around her—concrete wall made of iron and fifty guards with swords and other weapons in their hands.

The only thing Canary could see now was the opague darkness over her head. The darkness made her eyes squinty. With every passing blink, Canary felt more lousy and fatigued. She however was in a humdrum where she lost all interest in the situation and yawned.

" Boss, we brought you something special," one of the men carrying Canary said in an optimistic tone. " We brought a girl for you to play with?"

" Is that so?" Said a man who hide himself in the shadows. " Pull out a chair and set her down. I have something's I'd like to discuss with her."

The men were obedient too what the man was telling them as they pulled a chair out like loyal dogs and set Canary down on it. But using their own brains, all the men used rope to wrap it around Canary and squeeze it tightly around her waist. Canary struggled to break free from the ropes, but she only got string burns in the process.

" Let me go!" Canary yelled. " If you guys don't let me go now, my friends are going to come here to rescue me. And let me tell you about my friends. They're—"

" Quiet!"

Canary was silenced. From the darkness a face peered down and looked into her eyes. The man's face was revolting to look at. The left side was of a dark-skinned man, but the right side was bandaged with red rags; no hair on either side. The man didn't wear a suit but had dozens of belts wrapped around him and instead of pants had an obi sash wrapped around his anus and red stickers on his legs. Behind him was a rapier tied together by a piece of string.

" Your not Nana," the man said in a disgusted voice. " Nana is cuter. So much cuter."

" Get me out of here!" Canary shouted as she ignored the man's comment. " Where am I? And what did Nana ever do to you?"

" What did Nana ever do to me?" The man toyed with Canary as he pretended to be thinking while stroking his chin. " Hmmmmm. Well, it doesn't matter. Nana has a big debt with me and now I'm going to take it out on YOU!"

All the men wearing biker outfits then surrounded Canary. They gleefully laughed to themselves, stuck their tongues out, and they all raised their hands up preparing to grope Canary.

Canary was scared. She tried getting out of the chair but the ropes were wrapped too tightly around her arms. The only thing Canary could do was watch as more and more men in biker suits walked towards her with malevolent faces and their tongues sticking out.

" W-wha….what are you going to do to me?"

" Me?" The man said nonchalantly as if sounding surprised. " I'm not going to do anything but sit back and watch my men play with you. Usually their sentimental about what they do, but even they need something to ravish from time to time. Their supposed to only go after Nana, but I can deny them fresh meat when it's so close to them. Have a nice time, not-Nana."

Canary was restrained from the muffled rope around her arms. One man tried grabbing her, but Canary bite his arm. Two more than tried grabbing her from the front, but she kicked them in their faces. Canary continued to bite/kick away any person that tried to touch her and smiled as she did.

" _It's a good thing my taboo charm doesn't affect me too," _Canary thought as she smiled kicking more men away. " _All I have to do is keep this up and I'll be safe."_

" Girl, it's not very nice to hit people," the leader said with a voice that was both grim and nonchalant. From his left hand a large white circle shot out. A buzzing sound was heard when mist seeped out of the circle and shrouded the area. The only thing heard from the mist was a sound, it said, " Let's see how well you fight back now , not-Nana."

Canary felt squeamish from the smoke. Her mouth was beginning to feel nauseated as she groaned from her mouth. The drowsiness of the smoke was nauseating enough to make normal people wretch in pain, but Canary willed herself not to give in.

" _No. This is not a part of violence. It's a global catastrophe. And I can't reach my pen with these darn ropes around me." _From her chest, the taboo charm burned away until it was nothing but pieces of ash. The men could now resort to violence. "_ Oh no, what am I going to do_?"

From the ground a noise could be heard. The noise reminded Canary of moles digging in the dirt. As the noise became louder, a smile spread on Canary's nauseated mouth. " _Good. I knew you would come to save me, __Kazu__."_

A loud erred from the depths of the ground. Large chunks of rubble were thrown everywhere as something emerged underneath the ground. The person however could not be seen as the light through the smoke was dim.

" My guesstimate is we have an unwanted guest." The leader raised his left hand up as a giant circle of light appeared. " Let's just see who are mysterious lady is."

Wind was blown in from the white circle and it vacuumed the smoke. When the smoke was cleared, the leader saw the person responsible for the ruckus. The person was a girl, but all her body was encrusted with sandy rocks, long stones protruding from her shoulder pads, two stones emerged behind her legs, and a silver helmet on her head. Below her were the mangled bodies of all his lackeys, and the girl was untying the ropes around Canary.

" What took you so long, Kazu?" Canary said as the girl finally finished untying her ropes and she rubbed her wrists from string burns. " I thought I was going to get violated."

" Sorry," Kazu quickly replied in a cherish tone. " Traffic was a mess down there. Plus I had to look all over town just to find you. Tee-hee."

" _This girl looks like an idiot_," the leader thought staring at Canary and Kazu. " _And just like most idiots, their weak to attacks from behind. _Smoke Pandemonium!"

The leader bashed both his fists together and a giant silver circle of light emitted out. Two misty figures flew out of the circle and dashed towards Kazu from her behind. The figures that were dashing looked like humans, one abnormality was their eyes were red, and both of them carried a sword made entirely out of mist. Both figures laughed as they sneaked up behind Kazu and prepared to stab her, but Canary took out a key made entirely out of gold in response and smiled.

" Harpy, time to help out!"

Canary flipped her small gold key in the air. As the key continued to spin round 'n' round, the white metal embedded at the end glowed white. Then a veil of white light glowed from the key. The glow however soon faded and a hybrid half-breed flew out. The hybrid looked human but had wings on his back, bird claws and bird feet, its chest was ruffled with black-brown feathers, had greasy black human hair, and a red headband on his forehead.

" Ready to flew for you, babe," the male harpy said as he flew down and landed promptly on his feet besides Canary. " Is there anything you'd like me to do for you, babe?"

" Stop calling me 'babe', Aero!" Canary shouted with a look of pure evil on her face. " Just do me a favor and get rid of those…thingies."

" Whatever you say, babe." Aero flew in the air, did loops, then swooped down and sliced the mist creatures in half with his claws. When he was done, he swooped back to Canary and groped her right breast with his left claw. " The only one who gets too touch these is m—"

" NOT IN YOUR LIFE!"

Canary raised her feet up and kicked Aero from under his neck. Aero shuddered when he was kicked by Canary, but soon recovered and turned his face at the leader. The leader sweatdropped at the comical scene of Canary kicking her own Spirit, and he scoffed.

" I can't believe you trained your own creature to be a pervert. Not a very smart thing to do, girl."

" I DIDN'T TRAIN HIM TO BE A PERVERT!" Canary shouted with a look of evil on her face. " He was a pervert when I met him! And I hate it when he touches me!"

" Gosh, that would kind of hurt me in the heart, Canary," Aero murmured as his face was depressed. " And here I am risking my life for you."

" Well, it doesn't matter to me what your creatures like. I've never lost to a Celestial Spirit before and I ain't starting now."

"Oh yeah? You probably haven't lost because you haven't faced any creature like my Aero. He's so strong he'll rip you in half. Aero, get him!"

" Right on it, babe. Top Speed!"

Aero dashed towards the leader at a speed faster than lightning. He however wasn't undetectable as the leader could still see traces of Aero zipping through the room. As Aero came closer to him, the leader pressed a button where he was sitting and hatches behind him shot open.

" I think it's time you felt the wrath of what a real magician can do. Smoke Tornado! "

A giant circle of light green light emitted from the leaders body and a giant tornado of air blew out of him. The air travelled behind him and was sucked in by the hatches he willingly opened, but an even stronger gust of wind ripped open and blew straight into Aero.

" Canary!" Aero cried while he was sucked into the mist tornado and was being sliced apart. " Canary, please help me!"

" Aero!" Canary cried hearing the agony in her Celestial Spirits voice. " Aero, I need you to return to the Spirit Gate right away!"

" Yes, babe. Send me back there please!"

" Aero, come back!"

In the eye of the tornado, metaphorically speaking the inside of the mist tornado, Aero's body began to glow bright orange. His light body then transferred out of the tornado and flew into Canary's golden key. While in, Canary rubbed the key Aero was in and weakly smiled.

" You did your best, Aero; that's all that matters."

" Showing sympathy for your pets?" Leader said in another disgusted voice. " That's putrid. It's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

" Hey, Aero's like a big brother to me! Don't you have a brother who you'd stand up for?"

" A brother?" The leader rubbed his head as if pretending to think about something. " I don't ever remember having a brother. But I do remember having a sister. Ah, such a sweet girl my sister was. She'd sing to me, she'd keep me company, she'd even comfort me whenever I was sick."

" She sounds like a real saint. So what happened to her?"

" Well, one day we were giving the sum of our parents inheritance. How do you share 100 million jewels? Well, let's just say when there's only one of us left standing…it doesn't really matter."

" Y-yo-you…"

" Yes. She went down hard. But in the end, all the inheritance went to me. And it helped me create my great big empire."

" You monster!" Kazu appeared out of nowhere and punched the leader right in his face. The leader didn't go down, but a red bruise mark appeared on his face. Kazu then sank into the ground, going underneath the floor, and reappeared far away from the leader.

" So, what powers do you have?" The leader said nonchalantly.

" Absorption," Kazu said as she smiled. " I can have my body absorb any type of solid object and pass through it. I touched the ground and absorbed the rocks. Now I can travel through cement."

" Tsk. What an annoying type of magic. No matter. It will be no use too you when your against someone like me. Smoke Discharge!"

Mist blew out of the leaders' body as it blew everywhere. The mist shrouded the quaint space, spreading everywhere and blocking Kazu's field of vision. However, even though she couldn't see, Kazu could still feel the air she moved her hand in.

" _Right, if I can't see him, I'll just bury myself in the ground and wait until he steps on my hand and grab him." _

Kazu did as she told and buried herself under the ground. But before her whole body went through, the leader grabbed her free arm and yanked her up. From her touching the leader's skin, her whole body reverted back into a human.

" Nice try."

The leader punched Kazu in her face. While she was pushed back, a giant gust of wind blew her back to the leader and was punched in her face again. Then again, and again, and again, Kazu continued to be battered by the force of the leaders hands.

" _How is he able to keep doing that_?" Kazu thought after being beaten for what she believed to be the twentieth time. " _It's almost like he can control wind." _Kazu then felt a draft in the back of her neck. Kazu recognised the draft as one from an air vent. " _That's it. It's not that he can control air, but he can control steam. So he's controlling the steam in his vents…_?"

" Twenty-one!" The leader shouted after Kazu was blown back to him and punched in her face. " Twenty-two!" Kazu was blown up and fell back down, and was punched in her face by the leader again. " And Twenty-three!"

The leader attacked Kazu for the twenty-third time and kicked her in her stomach. A bloodcurdling sound was gasped from Kazu as she collapsed on the ground. As she was down, the smoke surrounding the area faded and Kazu was lying incapacitated on the ground. The back of her head was bleeding, her hands and legs hamstringed, and she shuddered. The leader and the lard man both stood over her as the lard man chuckled to himself.

" That was a swell thing for you to do, boss," the lard man chuckled while kicking her by her side. " She didn't even stand a chance."

" Flattery will get you nowhere," the leader crudely said. " And let's not forget we're still not alone."

If on cue, Canary ran to the leader and flailed her arms at him. But she was stopped by the leader holding his hand on her head. Canary however still ran and continued flailing his arms trying to hit the leader.

" You hurt my friend, you monster!" Canary snapped her jaws at the leader as she growled at him. " I'm going to stop you!"

" Shut up!" The leader pushed Canary away and punched his fists against her right cheek. " I've had just about enough of your mewling, you quim. It's time you understood who rules over who."

" Yeah!" The lard man laughed. " We're the Steam Head Dark Guild! Nothing can stop us, boss! Nothing!'

" B-boss…" a hoarse sound of a fellow member groveling. " H-help me…"

Both the leader and the lard man turned their heads to the entrance of the room and saw one of their men. He was in worse shape than either Kazu or Canary. He dripped blood from his mouth, having multiple bruises on his arms and legs, and his face misshaped with bruises on his face. The leader stared intently in the members eyes, then watched him as he collapsed.

" Sorry, but he was in the way."

Out of the light and into the darkness came Cooro. Cooro stood strong, held a tall metal pipe in his hands, his face splattered on his right cheeks with blood, and still having his grouchy look on his face. The lard man stuttered with his mouth agape, but the leader shrugged.

" There were nearly twenty-five men guards this entrance," the leader said casually. " How was a misfit like you able to get past all of them?"

" You really want to know?" Cooro said casually. " It's amazing what a person can do when he has a metal pipe, loads of adrenaline, and absolutely nothing to lose. It was a cinch for me to just get behind them and hit them with this pipe." Cooro swayed his pipe that was covered in blood, but still had a grouchy look on his face. " I may've given most of them some concussions."

" Why YOU!" The lard man yelled as he ran; he was so fat his running looked more like he was skipping. He skipped to Cooro and smirked at his face. While smirking at him, the lard man raised one of his rings up and wiggled his fingers to move it around.

" **_ You are getting sleepy_,**" the voice of the lard man echoed inside Cooro's head. "**_When I count to three…you will fall into a deep sleep. One…Two—"_**

" THREE!" Cooro banged the tip of his pipe against the lard man's head. The lard man instantly fell from the power of Cooro's pipe and collapsed on the floor. " Yeah, magic charms don't work on people twice, you dummy! Pfffft!" Cooro spat on the lard man then used his back as a carpet as he walked on top of him to the leader.

Cooro steadied himself in the presence of the leader. He spinned his pipe around while he stared into the leaders eye; he only had one eye but it was intimidating. He was ready—he stored up all his anger from working and dealing with conflict—he wanted to fight.

The leader looked Cooro straight into his eyes and smiled. " I must say, you are by far the most interesting person who's shown up today. My name is Anansi of the Steam Head Dark Guild, and it will be an honor fighting you. "

Anasi raised an arm for Cooro to shake. However, instead of shaking his arm, Cooro barbarically tried whacking his metal pipe against Anasi's face. Anasi caught the pipe before it hit him, bended it with his own strength, and raised it above his head as Cooro was raised with it.

" Put me down!" Cooro yelled as he dangled on the tip of his pipe.

" Hold it." Anasi took ahold of Cooro's left arm and shaked it in a friendly gesture. Then he took his hand back, pulled Cooro still dangling on his pipe back, and threw him towards the wall. " Well that was easy. Now, I should return to—"

Cooro wasn't done fighting against Anasi. He unwrapped his scarf around his head, lashed it at a lamp shining above him and swinged down back on the ground. Cooro then wrapped his scarf back around his neck as he jeered at Anasi.

" I'm sorry, were you trying to say something, punk? Hiiiiyaaaaaaa!"

Cooro throttled towards Anasi. His feet scraped against the ground as he ran, running full speed towards Anasi, but Anasi just shrugged as he banged his fists together and used his magic for over the twenty time. Steam Tornado!"

Tremendous amounts of air blew from the vents behind Anasi and blew into Cooro. Unlike Kazu who was blown away by the air, Cooro trifled against the air and continued walking towards Anasi. Anasi was both surprised and happy seeing the power Cooro used.

" So you use wind magic?" Cooro retorted. " Big deal. I've ran down hills that gave me more rush."

" Ooh, everything you say makes me so happy," Anasi said with a smile on his face. " Maybe I'll turn up the power just for you. Steam Tornado Max Power!"

A stranger vibration than travelled through all the vents around Cooro. Cooro however was too busy trying to push himself through the wind to notice anything. Much stronger amounts of wind blew out of the vents and blew straight into Cooro. As he was pushing, his hair cascaded down his back.

" I-I…I can't lose," Cooro grumbled. " I have to win! I promised myself I'd never lose in anything. Never!"

" Yes, you are indeed a brave one. But your courage is mostly out of stupidity." As he talked, Anasi's eyes darted too all the fans along the wall, smiled. " I took refuge in one of these very same vents. It's in these vents I survived manslaughter and became the leader of this place. It was once a Dark Guild, but now it's a strong empire where anything is possible. This entire building's made of pipes and vents, and it boasts my steam magic."

" I-_ack_-don't_-ack_-understand what-_ack_-your…saying."

Cooro continued to stay strong against the force of the wind being blown from the vents. Anasi continued to watch as Cooro strived to stand tall, but his amusement just turned to distaste and spat at Cooro.

" What's wrong with you? Why don't you just use your magic? You can use magic, can't you?"

" Shut_…_" More wind blew into Cooro's face and made his blood run cold, but he continued to stand strong. " UP!"

" _It seems to me he doesn't have any magic." _Anasi shaked his head and sighed at his realization. " _Such a pity. And I thought I'd found an adversary worth fighting. Looks like I've only been fooling myself."_

A loud _creak_ was heard from all the vents as they all shut down spontaneously. Cooro was still standing, face covered in sweat and arms covered in blood, and his whole body was stiff from moving. Then Anasi took ahold of Cooro in his weak state and grabbed him by his neck.

" Let-_ack_-me-_ack_-go…" Cooro groaned while saying.

" I admit, you do have an amazing feat in courage. Not one person has ever lived through the full assault of my steam. It's too bad you don't have the apptitude in your body. Without that, you are just prone to—"

Cooro ignored Anasi and headbutted him in his head. As he did, Cooro jumped off and ran the other way from him. With his face covered in blood, suffering from a major headache and knuckles cracked, Cooro spat at Anasi in disgust.

" You're a vile man! It's people like you that make me sick! And I'm going to beat you to oblivion so I don't have to see your hideous face ever again!"

" Hahahahaha! You're the polar opposite of my previous opponents. But your still not a match for me, boy. You don't have any magic in you."

" That's right; I don't have any magic. And you know what, that's not even the worst about me! I can't stand being around other people! I can't stand loud noises! I hate loud people! I hate girls! I don't have any agility! And I can't even fight!"

" Hahahahahaha! You're an anti-human-being. How clever of you to admit your own weaknesses. Tell me, what's even special about you?"

Cooro smiled widely at what Anasi said, he said, " That I have the courage to live on. One day I'll be able to live alone and be away from everyone. But my name shall be remembered for everyone, Cooro Dash, a legend of Fiore! Hyyaaaaaaa!"

Cooro ran up to Anasi with his fist held up high. Anasi anticipated that Cooro would try to hit him once gain and held both his hands out in retaliation. But as Cooro ran closer to Anasi, the bracelet around his wrist began to glow and it covered Cooro as well. Soon Cooro became nothing but a body of light.

" What's going on?" Anasi gasped seeing Cooro covered in light.

The sound of thunder was heard inside of the small cloud. The sound grew louder as more flashes were heard, and the shadowy outline of Cooro was seen inside. But after five more strikes, the outline of Cooro changed to a person with stronger physique.

The light had faded and a new person appeared. The person was tall and well muscular. He wore an over coat with dozens of roses on it and tall black jeans with sharp teeth. He had golden blonde hair in a ponytail that slanted to the right. His eyes were a beautiful gold color and on his head were furry black dog ears. He would be deemed an absolute beauty by anyone; his teeth smiled so bright they could replace a lantern.

" Hey, who are you, and what did you do to that other guy?" Anasi asked. He was terrified seeing the handsome man smiling at him. " I liked that other guy more than I like you. "

" My name is Kanellos," the man said in a voice so calm, so soothe it would woe any woman that heard it. " I thank you for freeing me, but now I'm going to have to kill you."


	6. Hothead Roxie VS Kanellos

**Sorry I'm late of updating. But this chapter is long and I needed to think about how I was going to continue on with my story. I'm trying to make the following for this story: many arc's, adventure, romance between Guild members, travesty, drama, and humor just like the original Fairy Tail story. However, there was more humor in the real Fairy Tail story, mostly because the graphics was cute. **

**My two characters are similar to characters from Fairy Tail. Cooro is like Erza, has her cold attitude, but also has a soft side. April is kinda like Natsu. She is hyperactive, feisty, full of energy, and is full of courage. I was thinking of making their team 5 people. But I don't know if April and Cooro should be on the same team together. **

**Thanks for reading. **

XXX

Without Roxie's small pet dragon to drive them, Roxie and April had to hit a ride on another man's jeep. The person they were riding with was moderately handsome, wasn't too fat and not too skinny, black, was wearing a green shirt with a turtleneck, a blanket around his legs, and combed back black hair.

" It's not every day I get to drive with two lovely ladies. Now why would two lovely ladies like you need a—"

Roxie pulled on of her revolvers up and pointed it at the drivers head. " Enough with the 'beautiful' mumble-jumble, trucker. Try to pull a fast one on me, and I'll let my puppies go."

" Eeeeekkkk." The driver shuddered; he was shivering from the cold metal of Roxie's revolver pressed against his black head. " Whatever you say, ma'am. _This girl is very scary." _A trickle of sweat dripped from his head; could be seen translucent on his darkened skin. " _Wouldn't want to mess with her." _

The jeep entwined at the turn. Roxie spinned her revolvers around and clipped it around her waist. Roxie then sagged her head up and crossed her arms. " _This sucks. Where's the action in all this_? _I've been coped up in that stupid storage for three weeks." _Roxie shaked her head and grumbled. " _I'm going to lose it if I'm trapped in here any longer._ "

Roxie's mind was tangled in irritation. The angriest woman who ever lived in Ruby Glass City—Roxie—kept her hands stroking her guns. The jeep then was put to a halt as Roxie smiled deviantly.

" Okay, this is where we part. And I'd just like to say it was nice to meet you—huh? Where'd she go?"

Roxie left April and the driver behind—she was sneaking into the enemies' base. Roxie pulled both her guns up and pointed them at the stronghold. She snickered, smiled deviantly, shouted, " Gun Magic: Fire Grenade!"

Two black circles illuminated from the front of Roxie's guns. Two giant fireballs were unleashed from the black circles illuminating out of Roxie's guns and destroyed the surface of the base's walls. A giant hole was created in the wall. Roxie ran towards the hole, smiling, and raising both her guns up—she never felt more _alive_.

Roxie ran into the base and then she stopped to observe it's infrastructure. At first glance, the base looked like a stronghold, almost like a large castle rather than a base. There was a large platform with a long line of white steps, comprised of a collection of large black towers and spires patterned with white lines. The roofs of the towers were conically shaped and bright black in color. There were giant skulls circled around the roof, the middle skull was the largest, and had three blood red spikes going out through its eyes and nose holes. The other skulls were smaller and had slanted eyes. And finally there were three orbs in the sky above it that above it looked like Shinigami mask's.

" This is sweet! I feel so ALIVE!"

" Hey, there's a girl in our perimeter!" One of the people in the base shouted. " She's down there!"

" Let's get that GIRL!" Another one of the people in the base shouted.

Flames erupted behind Roxie. The flames nearly burned into her, but Roxie did a cartwheel to get away from the flames. The flames stopped when Roxie reached the center of the base. She was surrounded by men, each carrying different kinds of weapons—knives, swords, baseball bats, guns, and boomerangs—but where most people would be scared, but Roxie just snickered.

" Sweet!" Roxie raised both her revolvers and swayed them around. " Gun Magic: Tornado Bullets!"

Two black circles of light illuminated out the tip of Roxie's guns. Two giant tornadoes blew out of Roxie's blew out of Roxie's guns and pushed all dozens of men back. The tornado continued to blow as men who weren't being blown away were running towards Roxie, but she roundhouse kicked them away with her steel feet.

" This girl knows magic!" One of the men shouted, then he was blown back by Roxie's wind.

" We'll have to fight in a single group. We'll have a better chance of killing her that way."

All the men in the base ran up to each other and stood in a line formation; five men lined up against each other with five more men standing behind them and five more after them. All the men charged at Roxie while they were carrying weapons.

" Ha. You just signed your own deaths, losers." Roxie bended her legs, smiled deviantly, then jumped high in the air. While she was in the air, staring down at the men with weapons, she smiled deviantly. " I love using my guns." Roxie fired bullets of light from her guns at a rapid pace. " Love it (firing from her gun) ! Love it (firing from her gun)! Love it (firing from her gun)! Love it!"

Below, a barrage of bullets fell down and crashed into the crowd of men. The bullets weren't lethal, they crashed into the men's chest, knocking them out and making them fall on the ground. Roxie soon safely landed on the ground, and then walked to the nearest door.

" Solid. That was a solid fight. It makes me want to purr." Roxie stuffed both of her revolvers into her waist and smacked her own hips. " I'll save that for later. Right now, I have a mission to finish."

XXX

The inside of the base was surprisingly empty. Roxie searched for any guards she might be able to fight, twitched her legs as she prepared to roundhouse kick someone, but all she found were unconscious bodies of men.

" It looks like someone beat me to the chase," Roxie grumbled as she walked through the base. " This sucks. This totally sucks. Just when I was hot, now I feel cold. What's up with that?"

Roxie continued walking through the building. Along the way, Roxie saw even more guards who were injured, trembling, and bleeding blood from their arms and faces. Roxie noticed one of them twitching, picked him up, held him by the collar—he was the only source of information Roxie could find.

" Alright, you weasly bitch, who did this to you?" Roxie said with a tongue colder than icy wind and a tongue that looked like a snake.

" We….we…" The man tried to speak but was too injured to say his words correctly.

" Answer ME!" Roxie's eyes turned red. They were bright red and seemed to be burning with fire. " Who did this to you?"

" I-I don't know. One moment we were facing a boy, then he turned into a monster. A monster with pointy ears."

" Yaaaaaahhhhh!" Roxie heard a scream down the corridor as she also heard footsteps charging towards her. " Help ME! Somebody please help ME!"

Roxie dropped the injured man—she had no feelings for the pain she was in—and took out her guns and pointed them to where the voice was coming from. But as she got a closer look, it wasn't Cooro, her co-workers in the maid café, nor was it any more workers of the base. The person who was running was the leader Anasi. He was scared.

" Hey, who are you—"

" AHHHHHHHHH!" Anasi screamed while running. Anasi ran past Roxie and continued running. " Run now; talk later! That guys CRAZY!"

Anasi kept running. All his willpower was gone, he no longer felt the need to fight, and went to do a more medial career. But while he was running, Roxie just blinked her eyes.

" What's his problem? It almost looked like he was scared of something."

" And on the day of love too," a girl with a sweet voice said.

Roxie flinched at the sound of another girl. Roxie turned her head around and looked at the girl who was talking—she gawked noticing it was April wearing a giant red heart. Roxie kept her jaw gawked at April; she was wearing a giant red heart made out of cardboard, her face covered in chocolate, and her eyes sparkling.

" W-why are you wearing that?"

" I'm a pretty little valentine. Pretty, pretty, pretty."

" _More like a nutty girl wearing some shazy outfit. Now where's that spooky guy that other guy was talking about_?"

Roxie continued walking down the hall of injured men. But joining her was the eccentric April who skipped while wearing her valentine outfit. While walking, April's eyes continued to sparkle and she was singing while she skipped.

" I'm a pretty little valentine. I'm pretty, pretty, pretty, pret-

" Shaddup!"

Roxie pointed her two revolvers out and fired a barrage of white light at April. The light bombarded April, hit her in the chest, and then she fell. April's valentine outfit was teared open and April's eyes were twirling around in circles.

" Quit goofing off, you brat! This is no time to be playing around!"

Roxie shrugged April off and continued walking. Roxie had a temper of a lion; she sought to use her revolvers, but just sighed outward as she continued walking—her legs moved on their own.

Roxie finally reached the other end. The first thing she saw was an unconscious Canary and Kazu. Roxie gasped and ran over to her unconscious co-workers. " Guys!" Roxie kneeled down and helped both Canary and Kazu to their feet. " Canary, Kazu, who did this to you?"

Canary and Kazu felt heavy in Roxie's hands. Roxie's fingers rubbed into a small cut she believed it was a scab. Roxie used her mighty strength to carry both Canary and Kazu, then she dropped them near the wall.

" _Canary and __Kazu__ wouldn't lose to anyone so easily. Whoever their last opponent was must have been tough." _Instead of being scared, Roxie sneered as she felt the thrill of excitement rushing through her veins. " I want a piece of him."

"Chocolate !" April laughed behind Roxie. Roxie turned around and gawked at how April was dressed—she was wearing a Hershey Kiss chocolate with a heart of chocolate in her hands. " Would you like some chocolate."

" Chocolate?" Roxie peered into the box of chocolate. Roxie rubbed her finger on all the little chocolates then pushed the box away. " Sorry. There's only one type of chocolate that I like, and that chocolate is white."

" Aw. But this chocolate is so tasty." April took a caramel chocolate out and swallowed it whole; she didn't even bother taking the tinfoil around it off. April chewed on her piece of chocolate and then swallowed it. " Mmmmmmm. So tasty."

" _Stupid kid." _

Roxie, hotheaded as she was, wanted to pull out her two revolvers and put April's face out of here memory. But as she was just about to have an amorism, popping out her two revolvers and shooting them through April's hand, she stopped as she heard someone approaching them.

" Greetings, pretty lady." April turned her head and received a quick kiss on her lips. As he was kissing her, April's cheeks turned purple. Roxie could only gasp seeing April's cheeks turn purple, then April collapsed. " Ah. There's nothing more refreshing than a kiss."

" You monster!" Roxie shouted pointing her revolver at the shadowy figure. " Who are you?"

" Who am I?" Lights sparkled up in the room above. The pointy-eared, silky haired, glistening teeth of Kanellos. Roxie's cheeks tinted red; she was aroused seeing the sparkly teeth of Kanellos. " My name is Kanellos. And it is a pleasure to meet you, pretty lady."

" _Wow, he's totally hot. He's even hotter than my last boyfriend, and he was an underwear model."_

" I must say, I'm quite surprised. I never thought you'd be coming here, Roxie. From what I heard, you are a spoiled, hotheaded, ignorant girl."

" Augh! You're even more annoying than my last boyfriend!" Two black circles illuminated from Roxie's guns as flames burned out of them. " And I nearly killed my last boyfriend! Gun Magic: Fire Grenade!"

Two giant fireballs were unleashed from the black circles illuminating out of Roxie's gun and headed straight for Kanellos. Kanellos however wasn't as slow on his feet as the people Roxie previously faced. Kanellos walked out of the way of the first fireball, then walked left to dodge the second fireball—not even the slight bit scared.

" Phew. You had me worried there." Kanellos flicked his hair back. It almost seemed like stars were rubbing off his glistening hair. " You almost ruined my good hair."

" You scoundrel! What did you do to April!"

" Hmf. My lips are filled with lots of aconitine. In case you don't know, aconitine comes from the pollen of a very poisonous plant. But don't worry; your friend won't die. She'll only be asleep for a few hours. It's only you and me who'll be fighting, sweetheart."

" Grrrrrrrr!" Roxie pulled both her guns up. Two giant black circles illuminated from them as a small vortex of wind came out of it. " Don't call me sweetheart! Gun Magic: Tornado Bullets!"

Two giant tornadoes blew out of Roxie's guns thrashed into Kanellos. Kanellos just smirked as the wind of the tornado collided into him. Roxie smiled deviantly while Kanellos was hit by the tornado. Then after he was hit by the wind, the tornadoes soon faded and Kanellos was standing perfectly still—the only difference was he had a red rose in his arms.

" A rose for the lovely lady."

Roxie's cheeks tinted red from the embarrassment of seeing Kanellos beautiful smile on his beautiful face, blushed." _Oh god, he's making my heart beat. It's like he's melting my heart" _Roxie started to grow as she held her guns up. " I hate this FEELING! Gun Magic: Fire Bull—"

" Hold it." Roxie tripped and fell over. Roxie groaned from the pain of landing on her butt. " I have a present for you, lovely lady." Kanellos clapped his hands together. As he did, a green circle illuminated from his arms. " Roots of the Viridian Orchard! "

Giant trees shot out of Kanellos's circle. The trees nearly crashed into Roxie, but she jumped over the tree and ran towards Kanellos. While she was running, Roxie raised both her guns up and pointed them at Kanellos.

"It would be pity killing a handsome man like you. But I've had enough of your flirting! So say goodnight, pretty boy! Gun Magic: Stun Bullets!"

Two giant black circles illuminated from Roxie's guns. Unlike her previous bullets, two large green circles illuminated on Kanellos and sticked to his arms. Roxie then fired two glowing green bullets. The bullets throttled towards Kanellos, but he leaned his back down and the bullets went past him.

" Hmf. Your sloppy."

Roxie growled. " What did you say, punk?"

" I said you're sloppy. You, Roxie, don't stand a chance against me." Kanellos clapped his hands together. A giant green circle illuminated from between Kanellos's fists as he smirked. " Seed Cannon!"

Kanellos punched both his fists into the ground. A flowerpot then popped out of the ground and a giant red flower sprouted out of it. The white pollen in the flower glowed bright yellow, then a beam of light fired towards Roxie.

" Bring it on! I can take care of anything—holy moly! What's that?"

Roxie noticed inside the beam of light was dozens of small acorns. Roxie was too shocked seeing the multiple acorns, how they were heading towards her, then they rammed into her and pushed her down. Roxie then made a swift recovery—she was a women with an arsenal of special abilities—and all she how to do was raise her gun to her head as she prepared to fire.

" Gun Magic: Heal Bullets!"

A glowing pink bullet was fired out of Roxie's gun and went straight into her head. The bullet disappeared the moment it made contact with Roxie, she was smiling deviantly, her entire body started glowing pink. Roxie then got back on her feet and pointed both her revolvers at Kanellos.

" Interesting. I should really watch my back when I'm facing you." Kanellos suddenly smirked. He bashed both his hands together and a giant glowing green circle came out. Roxie could almost hear the sound of a bird squawking furiously when he bashed them. " But I haven't even used a fraction of my powers. Seed Cannon(s)!"

Kanellos furiously, rapidly punched his hands into the ground. As he did, dozens of flower pots shot out and multiple giant red flowers sprouted out of them. Each of the pollens glowed bright yellow, and then giant beams with seeds in them was fired.

" That's fine by me, punk!" Roxie laughed deviantly while black circles illuminated from her revolvers. White light glowed from the center of the circles. " I've had just about enough of this mushy crap! Gun Magic: Light Barrage!"

Roxie rapidly pushed her fingers on the trigger of her revolvers as multiple white light balls were unleashed. Both Roxie's light balls and Kanellos's seeds collided. Both were even out, neither able to overcome the other, but Roxie and Kanellos continued their dispute; Roxie pulling on her trigger and Kanellos punching his fists into the ground.

Kanellos just smiled coyly while he gently punched the ground. " I've heard many things about you, Roxie. I've heard most of them from Cooro."

Roxie began to growl while she pushed on the trigger. " How do you know Cooro? That punk doesn't have any friends."

" That's not entirely true. I've known that little grouch since he first started to walk. Him and me share a very special bond together." Kanellos punching became more meek and mellow. Roxie thought she was exaggerating, but she saw a small pink heart floating from his pretty eyes. " You might even say I'm in love with _him_."

" Ack!" Roxie gawked and with her jaws dropping. " Hold on! I don't think I should be hearing this!"

" Sadly, the poor lad has been avoiding me. Once I made a boo-boo, they locked me up and kept him from me. But now I'm back and ready to get back for all those who kept him from me. That includes you, Ms. Roxie."

" _He acts like we've met before. But I've never meet him in my life—wait…did he call himself Kanellos_? _Nana used to tell me about someone like him, but I thought she was just joking on me. But if this is true…then that means…"_

Roxie stopped firing from her revolvers and rolled out of the way. But as she was rolling, Kanellos banged both his fists together and a giant purple circle of light illuminated out of it.

" Poison Bloom!"

Purple poison gas was released from Kanellos's purple circle and it sprayed towards Roxie. Roxie protected herself from breathing in the poisonous toxins by holding her breath. The poisonous smoke covered Roxie's body as Kanellos smirked.

" Cooro showed me how you were supposed to be Nana's strongest maid in their café. It looks like it wasn't just a rouse what they said about you. But I guess that doesn't matter now that you are dea-"

In the smoke, Kanellos could see the shadowy outline of Roxie's body. As the smoke cleared, Roxie was seen trembling, but she was alive and breathing through a small green cloth she stuffed in her breast and used it to stop herself from breathing in any smoke.

" I see. You truly are one of the strongest opponents I've ever faced. " Kanellos pulled out a rose behind his back, kneeled down, and presented it to Roxie while she still had her cloth against her mouth. " For you, my pretty."

" Enough with the roses, you boob!"

" Still have that temper I see. "Kanellos tossed his rose behind his back. " And here I was just trying to be polite to you with all your turmoil's."

" Turmoil's?"

" That's right. I could ask you about your friends, but maybe I should ask you about your parents? You, your parents, I wonder what aspect of your life I should be exploring."

" That's it!" Roxie raised both her revolvers up. Only one giant black circle illuminated out of her one revolver. As it was glowing, a pin came out of it. " Even if you are an annoying, obnoxious little cretin, your still Nana's little brother. Ergo, I won't kill you. But that doesn't mean I can't knock your ass out. Gun Magic: S Grenade"

A grenade popped out of Roxie's circle. Roxie grabbed the grenade and held it tightly in her arms. Roxie was pondering whether or not she should use her grenade, started squeezing it in her hands, and then smiled deviantly.

" This is the end of the road for you, bud." Roxie pulled on her grenades pin and then she held it back. " Take this!"

Roxie threw her grenade at Kanellos with great strength. But just when it was about to hit Kanellos, he banged his fists together and a giant green circle of light illuminated out in between them. " Wood Stump!"

A giant tree stump fired out from Kanellos's magic circle. The stump didn't get far away from Kanellos, but managed to make contact against Roxie's flying grenade—on contact it just dinged, fell, and rolled on the ground. Kanellos couldn't help but smirk seeing Roxie's futile efforts.

" I think you may've hit a dud, eh, my sweat tulip. In the end, there is only one person who manages to get far in this world, and that person is me—"

White smoke seeped out of Roxie's small grenade. The smoke was filled with anesthetic's and soporific's that made Kanellos want to sleep—if he fell asleep, something very bad would happen to himself.

" No…(yawning)Cooro…(yawning) I have to keep you inside of me. Cooro, I can't leave you. I still have so much I want to do with you."

" Don't be stupid, dimwit. You're not going to die. You're only going to fall asleep. By then I'll have you put under the proper authorities."

" No…" Kanellos started to cry a single tear drop from his eyes. " Cooro needs me. Cooro is always lonely. He never has anyone to talk to and is shunned by everyone. I-I just wanted to show my love to him."

" Well isn't that a delightful idea. But no matter what you say, you were just trying to steal a poor, annoying little boy. Maybe time sleeping will help you realize your own incompetence."

" No…"

The smoke became too fierce on Kanellos's body. Kanellos finally collapsed; glowing bright white around his body, then started sparkling around his body. When the light cleared, Cooro stood on the ground with his arms stretched out and snoring soundly.

" Sleep well, dark prince. You made my belly of adventure full with all your fighting. But there's still something I have to do." Roxie smiled deviantly once again. She pulled out a curved sword and grabbed Cooro's hair. " I think I'll shave your head just for the fun of it."

" Yeah, do it, old lady!" April laughed merrily behind Roxie. Roxie turned her head where April was standing and gawked seeing her—she was with her small dog Komatsu—she was dressed like a dog that looked like Komatsu. " Do it. Do it. Do it."

" Eiiiiiiiiiii! What are you doing wearing that thing, you little brat?"

XXX

Cooro was in the cortex of his mind and was being consoled by the mysterious, dog eared man Kanellos. Cooro rested his head against Kanellos's lap as the pointy eared man stroked his hair—would look strange for most people, but Cooro didn't really care.

" I don't know who you are," Cooro said while Kanellos continued stroking his hair.

" I know things might be confusing too you now, Cooro, but everything shall be explained all in due time. Right now you are lost, confused, angry, depressed, etcetera, etcetera. But I'm here to help you through them."

" Your face. I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." Cooro grabbed Kanellos's ears as he gently squeezed them. " These ears…it's like living in a déjà vu—"

" Please, Cooro, save your breath." Kanellos hugged Cooro even tighter. Cooro was timid from closure, his cheeks became tinted red, mumbled, and then closed his eyes as she brushed his face against Kanellos's chest. " I'll always be here to protect you whenever I am needed. But I need you too—" Kanellos raised one of his fingers that was glowing and touched it on Cooro's forehead. " Relax."

Cooro didn't know what to think. Kanellos's arms were indeed warm, but they wrapped around him like a constrictor. Just as Cooro was being sucked in by Kanellos's beautiful, strong hands—feeling cold in his bones—Cooro felt something that felt like tears drip on his face.

" _This water. It feels so warm. I feel like it's from someone I know." _Cooro's mind faced a paradox where a leakage of water dripped down above Cooro's head. " _Is this Canary's tears. Anzu's? Roxie's? Or could it be—"_A faint image of Cooro's sister Nana appeared above. Nana was weeping tears from her eyes while she was mewling from her mouth. " _Nana_!"

XXX

" Cooro! Cooro! COORO!"

They were all trying to help Cooro out—Nana, Canary, Anzu, Roxie, Chibi who was perched on Roxie's right shoulder, and even April and her small dog Komatsu—they were standing beside him in a bed inside a hospital ward. The first thing Cooro saw when he opened his eyes was the mewling, grieving sight of Nana.

" You can't be dead yet, Cooro, you just can't be!" Nana cried while she had her arms pressed on Cooro's bed. " You always told me there was many things you wanted to accomplish. I tease you, I ordered you around, and I avoided you. But your my only brother! I love you, Cooro! Like a brother I loved you!"

" Na…na?" Cooro stuttered as his bones were too mangled for him to do anything else. " Nana, is that you?"

" Cooro!" Nana shouted while she shed her tears and held Cooro's cold hands. " I'm here for you, Cooro! It's all my fault your like this. I had debts, I needed to go to Anisi to pay for the mortgage on our house, but I never wanted you to get involved. I promise I'll never leave you in harm's way ever again, Cooro. And I promise I'll let you do whatever you want if you survive this!"

" Nana…-"

" Ugh!" Roxie scowled while she sat beside Cooro and was enduring the talk Nana was having with Cooro. " Quit the waterworks. It's not like the brat's dying of cancer or something."

" How can you be so insensitive, Roxie?" Canary asked while she too was crying.

" I'm just speaking for all of us. Hospital bills aren't free you know. At this rate we'll be in debt forever."

" And that's where I come on," the giggling sound of April said. Everyone turned around to see April and gawked—she was wearing a snowflake costume and so was her dog Komatsu. " Everyone knows after summer there comes winter. Hooray."

April slammed her fist on Komatsu's back. Komatsu gurgled after being hit, then a small treasure chest popped out of his mouth. Nana, Canary, Anzu, Roxie, and even Cooro all gawked seeing the small dog Komatsu pop the chest out.

" How was he able to do that—never mind. I don't really want to know."

April opened the treasure chest. Inside was dozens of jewel bills stacked together. Nana, Canary, Anzu and Roxie were all silent staring at the money stacked together; Cooro didn't understand why they were so into money; he never had a 100 jewel ($10 US dollars) in his life.

" Y-you're really going to give us all that, kid?" Roxie stuttered seeing the chest of jewels.

" Of course. I make plenty of money working at Fairy Tail. I won't even miss it."

" Thank you, kid. This money is really going to—"

Roxie tried grabbing one wad of jewels from the chest, but April slammed the top down before Roxie could lay a finger on her money.

"Na-ah. I never said I was giving it to you for free." April smiled deviantly as she shaked her _chest._ " First you have to give me something of equal value."

" Okay, what do you want, kid? You can eat at our café every day for free. We can get you a cat. Wouldn't you want to own both a cat and a dog?"

" Nope. I've already made my decision." April walked, but couldn't run with her snowflake costume weighing her down, over to Cooro's bedside and she hugged his face. His face was squished under her chest. " I want your brother Cooro here to become a member of Fairy Tail."

" WHAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" Nana, Canary, Anzu, and Roxie all yelled in unison while their eyes were white and their jaws dropped.

" Tee-hee. I saw how he was in the base. The way he fought, how he could conjure up magic, even the way he acted was Fairy Tail material."

" Hey, how could you have seen him, brat?" Roxie retorted. " I saw you. You were on the ground with your tail between your legs unconscious."

" Who, me? I wasn't sleeping. I felt nauseous for a second, but that all passed when Komatsu showed up to comfort me." April banged her chest. As she did, the clattering sound of metal was heard. " I'm made entirely out of metal. I'm immune to illnesses, viruses, diseases, etcetera, etcetera."

" You're a robot?" Anzu gasped.

" Nope. It's only half of my body that's made of metal. The rest is made of all the essential human anatomy."

" Either way, I'm not letting you make my brother one of your drunken, crazy employees." Nana pushed April away from Cooro's chest and hugged him by his bedside. Cooro started to squirm as his face was in his sisters' chest. "My brother is going to become a doctor, or a lawyer, or an accountant, and that's it.

" Gege, ouy swwwuishing ee ( Nana, your squishing me)," Cooro mumbled while his face was in his sisters chest.

" Fine, then I'll just take my jewels and leave—"

" Now now, hang on, Nana, let's not get hasty." Roxie interrupted trying to get the chest of jewels away from April. " This may be a good experience for young Coco."

" Cooro."

" Whatever. You've always been complaining that he doesn't do enough extracurricular activities and needs to get more exercise. Maybe this could be his activity."

" It's a place that reeks of booze and is filled with lunatics who go on idiotic jobs just for the sake of profit. How could I ever allow my brother to go th—"

" ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Cooro yelled, his face beet red, and veins popping out his head. The sound of Cooro's yelling hushed Nana, Roxie, and April up. April quickly changed her attire to a flower petal—moving in a blink of an eye—she thought the flower would calm everyone down. " I'm going to Fairy Tail!"

" WHAAAAATTTTT!" Nana, Canary, Anzu and Roxie yelled in unison. April shouted " yeah" and clapped her hands together.

" Y-you can't be serious about this, Cooro," Nana stuttered. " Being a member of Fairy Tail is a deathtrap. Not many people survive being members, and all those that live to be in their sixties will go insane. Are you sure you can take that kind of affixation, Cooro?"

" Not like I really have a choice. If me becoming a member of Fairy Tail will help our family pay off their debts then so be it. Just let me get out of this bed—ack!"

Cooro was still in no condition to be walking. Cooro tried standing on his hind legs and being able to walk, but he only fell down from the pain in his ligaments and tibia. No sooner did he fall however did Nana run to his aid.

" You're in no condition to be going to be leaving this hospital. You need to sit down and rest."

" I'm tired of resting!" Cooro pushed Nana away and achingly crawled out of his hospital bed. " I'm tired of being treated like your little boy. I want to make something of my life!" Cooro crawled out of his bed and crawled towards where April was standing. But he stopped halfway between April and his hospital bed. Cooro couldn't hide his anguish—leaving home, leaving his school, leaving his sister—tears dripped from Cooro's eyes from his grief. " I love you too, Nana. You're my sister, and I would do anything to help you."

" Cooro, I—"

" I'm tired of being scared all the time. I want to explore. I want to discover. Just once I want to see myself in the mirror and see myself smiling." Cooro crawled over to April. There was nothing Nana could do. April's dog Komatsu jumped on Cooro's back and started glowing bright blue. Cooro, too everyone's surprised, smiled while Komatsu was glowing. " Heh. When I return, Nana, I promise you I will be smiling for real."

FLASH!

Cooro, April and April's dog Komatsu disappeared in a small yet brilliant flash of blue light. Nana, Canary, Anzu and Roxie squinted their eyes from the intensified light flashing in their eyes.

Canary was the first one to stop squinting her eyes, said, " So Cooro is really gone?"

Roxie was the second one to stop squinting her eyes, said, " The little brat's finally gone." Roxie looked back at the spot Cooro and April were standing on. On the spot, Roxie noticed an open chest with stacks of jewel bills, smiled deviantly. " Looks like the brat actually did something with his life. He gave all of us money."

Anzu was the third one to stop squinting her eyes, said, " Do you think Cooro will ever find a girlfriend in Fairy Tail."

" Pfffffffft! No! We all know how the brat is with the ladies. Only gals who're completely brain dead would go out with him."

Nana, the last one to stop squinting her eyes, said, " Cooro." Nana had to close her eyes—not because her eyes were still squinty, but because she had a lot of sadness she needed to repress—and when she repressed them, Nana smiled. " Be safe, little brother."

XXX

April landed in the woods of Fiore where the second Fairy Tail building stood. Komatsu, her faithful dog, leaped on her shoulders and started wagging her tail. Cooro was still bandaged, stiff in his bones, but could stand up and freely walk around; though it hurt every time he moved.

April had to drag Cooro to the second Fairy Tail building as Cooro stared at its exterior design. The building took the form of a small tavern—Cooro finally realized what his sister meant from "drunken mages". The walls were mainly composed of bricks, there were visible cracks here and there and some parts covered by vines. In front of the buildings' wooden doors was a large archway composed of massive beams; half way up its length was a pyramidal sign with Fairy Tail's name on it, and very long edges going past the beams holding it up, topped with a large Fairy Tail symbol. The bar was also framed with pentagon-shaped windows with the frame of each one protruding on it and taking on a stylized heart shape, and there was a windmill standing behind it made of tattered sails.

" This is really the infamous Fairy Tail building, April."

" Yep," April tittered staring at the building.

" It looks pretty quaint. Whoever made it must have been out of his mind." Cooro sighed outward and headed off towards the building. " But I guess it'll have to do. Just get me inside, please."

" Okay."

April skipped to the entrance door, her dog Komatsu skipping with her close behind, they finally reached the door and pushed it open. Inside Cooro could see multiple people sitting by tables inside with joyous looks on their face.

Excluding all those people, the inside of the building resembled a pub. The room possesses a stone floor, and several small, round tables that were scattered across it, paired with some chairs. In the right side of the room was a bar counter, complete with a sink and several bottles. Leaning against the walls were some bookshelves packed full with books—Cooro couldn't wait to read them all. Some lamps were attached to pillars adjacent to the walls; each one covered in a variety of frames of different sizes and shapes. And at the very end of the room was a board with multiple flyers of pinned to the wall Cooro believed was newspaper articles.

" I'm back!" April called while she raised her hands up opening the door and everyone turned their heads to her.

" Welcome back, April," everyone in the room said in unison.

One of the people sitting down then stood up and walked up to April. He has a lean, muscular build to him. He wears a white headband forehead and has a purple iris. His eyes are crimson (blood red), with an angular and slightly slanted shape, giving him a very sinister look. He has spiky black hair with blue outlining and white streaks. His skin complexion is regular peach-tan. He dresses entirely in black. He wears a long black cloak-like jacket (with a white collar) and black pants tucked into black boots. He wears a black undershirt under the jacket. He carries a sword with him that he keeps strapped across his back.

" Hey there, Sty, how was the exploration—"

Sty punched April in her chest. April gasped being punched in her chest, but Sty just growled. " Dammit, April, you've been gone for a whole week! Where the devil were you?"

April countered by punching Sty in his face. " Take that! It's time we have an old fashion brawl!"

April and Sty both started rapidly started punching each other with their fists. While they were having their fight, all the other members in Fairy Tail started brawling each other—kicking, punching, biting, even farting—but Cooro just stood by the entrance with a trickle of sweat dripping from his head.

" Everyone in this room is nothing but crazy. No wonder Nana didn't want me to join."

" Agh!" One member of Fairy Tail shouted as he fell down and yanked on Cooro's scarf to keep himself from falling on the ground.

Cooro's face became eerie purple while he glared down at the member below. The member was also lean, thin, and had a broche in his long brown hair. His eyes were hazel (forest green), with ocular and beady shaped eyes. He had brown-red colored hair with silver outlining and grey streaks. His skin also looked peach tan. He dressed in a green saris and blue pants with wooden sandals.

" Oh, thank you, kind sir. You don't know how grateful I am for you saving me from falling down—"

" Don't touch my scarf, punk!" Cooro roundhouse kicked the Fairy Tail member on the right side of his face and sent him flying sideways. The member was pushed into a wall and broke through into the concrete. Cooro then brushed his scarf with his clean, moist hands. " Nobody touches my scarf except for me."

" Excuse me, but are you new to Fairy Tail?" A gentle voice said behind.

" Who wants to know—" Cooro couldn't believe his eyes. The person standing behind him was a legend. The man had a gentle face and gentle eyes. The man was lean-built of average height with short, almost shaved brown hair with mildly long sideburns. He has large, bright emerald green eyes, and thin eyebrows. He wore small glasses. Hanging from his left ear was a simple earring with an elongated pendant attached to it. His attire consisted of a jacket with an upright collar and the sleeves with cuffs, and long white pants with clean brown loafers. " Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yy-yy-y-y…your… Windy Lotif!"

" Wow, it's nice to know someone knows who I am. It makes me so happy."

" You're thee greatest author ever!" Cooro took out a book and handed it over to Windy. " Would you please sign my copy of your latest book. "

" Certainly." Windy took out a blue pen and wrote his name on the cover. When he was done, Cooro grabbed the book back from Windy and hugged it closely to his chest. " It's always nice seeing new members of Fairy Tail."

" Fairy Tail…huh?" Cooro looked behind to see more members of Fairy Tail bawling each other. Cooro couldn't help but get curious as he was around a crowd of strangers he never meet before. " Windy, why would you ever want to be around such barbarians."

" Hmmmmm. I don't know."

" That's not really much of an answer."

" I guess It's because their all fun to be around. Certainly their more fun to be around than those saps of publishers I have to work with."

" Since you've probably been here long, you probably know most of the people here."

" Indeed I do." Windy reached his hand up and pointed at one of the Fairy Tail members who had a member in a headlock. She was a muscular, well-built woman of average height, seen to be wearing armor. She has deep set eyes and high cheekbones, with a small scar running to her thick eyebrows. He also has a snub, square-shaped nose. Her hair was blonde and wavy, sticking up around her head, with thick locks. " That there is Luna. She is a very smart girl, but has this complex with her brother that makes her aggressive to all men."

" I'm going to squash you like a bug!" Luna shouted while she had the members head in a headlock.

Windy reached his hand up and pointed at what Cooro believed to be a ninja dashing around as he tried avoiding coming into contact with other members of the guild. He was just a little bit taller than most of the members, wore a black ninja attire, and had a katana on his back.

" Wow, is that a real ninja?"

" Nope. That there is Don. He likes to cosplay as characters he reads in books. He also has this strange case of claustrophobia where he needs to be closed in some way or he'll start to panic.

" That's right. Chase me. Chase me to your heart's content."

Windy reached his hand up and pointed at a girl with panda ears. The girl dressed more like a boy than a girl. Her attire consisted of a jacket with a high and wide upright collar, distinctive, loose brown arm warmers covering the sleeves from the cuffs to below the shoulders, each bearing a simple, undulated motif right below the upper edge, simple black pants and white shoes. Her hair was pink, her skin was cream white, and she had large oval shaped blue eyes.

" Windy, why does that girl have panda ears? Her parents weren't…you know…"

" No, they were not. I assure you both her parents were human. Her name is Lolo. She just wears those as a momentum of her powers."

" Really? What type of magic does she use?"

" I don't know. She's won all her fights with trickery and cunningness."

" April, get over her so I can knock your teeth out!"

" Oh, and she's also has this rivalry with April."

" Huh? Why would she want to rival against April? That girl's too much of a screwball to keep a lot on her mind."

" I know. But April made fun of Lolo's nose and didn't apologize, and, well, they've been fighting non-stop ever sense. I'm beginning to think they don't even know why their fighting anymore."

" Hey, what about that girl?" Cooro tugged on Windy's clothes as he pointed his fingers at another girl. She was a girl of great beauty. She has stunning silvery blue hair which was short and tied in a ponytail. She has a very thin body with long legs like arms and prominent large breasts. She wore a red sport bra on her downward chest and a yellow skirt. She also had bracelets of hearts on her arms and one around her neck. " I'm picking up a strange vibe on her. Who is she?"

" Her? Why, that's Beauty. But some call her Siren Queen Beauty. She's known as the biggest man-eater in all of Fairy Tail. First she makes contact with you with her beautiful, cold eyes, seduces you, then she swipes your money when your not looking and walks out on you before you notice."

" Gee, that sounds pretty harsh. Kinda sounds like my sister Nana."

" I know. But too her is a dog eating dog world; only the most deceitful can survive. And that's why she doesn't have a conscious."

" You boys better be ready for a good time," Beauty snickered as she jumped out of two members way and laughed watching them bash their heads together by accident. " I'm ready for a good time."

" Man, all members of Fairy Tail sound pretty crazy. I'm glad you and I are the only sane ones here, Windy."

" Yes, I'm glad of that too. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

All the gentleness in Windy's face faded away and a deviant smile that would make Roxie's look weak spread across his face. Windy then rubbed his neatly groomed hair, greasing his strand of hair, and looking like a psychotic man in Cooro's eyes.

" Alright, you ninny's, it's time I joined in the party!"

" Yeah!" Everyone in Fairy Tail hesitated from fighting to shout, then went back to punching, kicking, biting. Windy jumped in a pile, sticked onto the back of a dark skinned, brawny back member and punched him in the back of his head.

" I can't believe I just saw my idol punch someone in the face. " A trickle of sweat dripped from Cooro's head. One member wearing nothing but black cotton underwear rammed for Cooro, but the emotionally challenged hero dropped his feet down and leg sweeped the man. The man fell down and Cooro stood back up. " Since I'm here, might as well see if there's a job posting."

Cooro—naïve and fearless—he walked through the crowd of angry, ruthless, brawling Fairy Tail members to the job posting. Along the way, Cooro saw April on top of Lolo rubbing her panda ears, Windy his idol and Luna the tyrant woman punching each other in the face where Windy punched her in the face then she would punch him in the face, and Don the member wearing ninja clothes circling Beauty the seductress.

" I need to get out of here quick or I'll also go loony like—"

" FRIEND!"

Cooro felt two beefy arms squeezing him from behind. Cooro remembered the soft fingers from somewhere—he could almost feel vanilla frosting and spit on them. Cooro turned around and gawked at the warm, chubby face of the fat kid who ate his bento during lunch period.

" What are YOU doing HERE?" Cooro exclaimed while his mouth still gawked open.

" I work here, friend," the chubby kid said with a smile on his face. " I knew you'd come around and join Fairy Tail. Now we can be friends—"

A blur of a Fairy Tail member rushed in out of nowhere and pushed the chubby kid away. Without him, Cooro fell down and landed on his behind. Cooro made use of his opportunity, bent his arms and legs and crawled under the rampaging Fairy Tail members to the job posting.

" _Down here, I kind of look like some kind of peeping tom," _Cooro thought. He continued crawling amidst the scuffle and tried keeping his embarrassed cheeks down by staring at the floor. " _Whatever. If anyone asks, I'll tell them I don't want any part of this. When I get some job, I'm getting the heck out of here—"_

" Are you trying to stare up my skirt?" A tipsy voice of a drunken girl asked above.

The girl grabbed Cooro's legs and pulled him up the same a fisherman would yank a fish out of the sea. Cooro could see the girl perfectly while he dangled upside down; she was everything he feared to be. Wearing a yellow female kunoichi outfit, a white sash around her waist, tan, and had long purple hair down her mid-back.

" No, I wasn't trying to—"

" Sssssshhhhhh." The girl covered Cooro's mouth with her tan, dirty fingers. Cooro felt her hot, alcoholic breath breathing on him while she held a finger over his mouth. " I should be mad at you for peeping, but you're just so cute, and are exactly my type: shy, small, and skinny. I think I'll make you my pet—Oooof!"

Another Fairy Tail member ran up alongside the girl who reeked of alcohol and kicked her besides her head. Cooro nearly fell and landed on his head, but he paddled his arms like a frogs to shortly fly above ground.

" _I'm not small. I'm the same size as everybody in my classes. Geez. Crazies? Man-eaters? Drunkards? Cosplayers. All they need are the clowns and this place would be a circus_. "

After crawling, running, and the occasionally ducking, Cooro finally reached the job posting. With all the scuffling going on, people fighting each other, Cooro just snatched the nearest piece of paper on the board.

" Okay, now all I just have to do is get past the rest of them and I'll be home free—"

" Hi Cooro!" April laughed out loud after she popped her head up and started waving. " How are you liking your first time in Fairy Tail?"

" A new recruit?" Everyone said together. The air around Cooro became cold when every member turned their eyes on him.

" Hey, everyone!" Windy Cooro's idol shouted while he used a barstool to raised himself above all the members of Fairy Tail. " We have new blood in our pack. And what do we do to new blood, my brothers and sisters?"

" Ruff him up!" Everyone cheered together.

" Exactly. We're going to ruff-this-recruit-UP!"

Cooro flinched and tried waving his arms to protest. " Hey, wait a minute! I just want to come here to-"

" Get him!"

" Yaaaaaahhhhh!"

Every member of Fairy Tail charged at Cooro—the men, the women, the children, and even the pets—and they were all ready to attack. Cooro had no choice but to meet them head on. But before the members reached him, the stray cat Gia poked her head out behind Cooro's shirt.

" NYA!" The cat hissed before she leaped off Cooro's back and jumped on the biggest, largest Fairy Tail members face.

" AHHHHHH!" The member screamed in agony while Gia was latched onto his face. " Holy smokes! Get it off me! Get this cat off of me!"

" Hold still!" A Fairy Tail member carrying a shovel shouted. The member pulled his shovel back preparing to strike. " I'll get it off!" Gia jumped off the members face, continuing to claw down his body, then stopped between his legs, hissed. " I'll get that filthy thing off!"

The member whacked his shovel at where Gia was attached to; the surface between his friends legs. But before the shovel made contact, Gia jumped off the Fairy Tail members' legs and the blow went between-his-legs.

" OI!" The member dropped down and grabbed the _piece _between his legs where his friend hit.

" Did I miss?"

" No. You got _them." _

" Mrow. Rwrrrrrr!" Gia jumped on the grieving man's back and pounced on the secondary man's face. Latched on his face, Gia scratched him in the cornea of his eyes—the man screamed from his agony.

" Yeow! Get this frickin' cat off of ME!"

" I'm trying. But the cats' claws are stuck between your cornea."

" AHHHHHHHH! Get it off of me!" A Fairy Tail member with a golf club appeared. He too tried hitting the cat with his weapon, but Gia juped off the Fairy Tail members face and the young mage felt the blow instead. " Yieeeeeeee!"

Gia scampered around the rest of the mages. But as she scampered around them, she soon scampered back to Cooro and jumped into his arms. Cooro was not mad with Gia—he was a little scared what the rest of the Fairy Tail members would do to him—but he could never be mad at an animal defending him.

" Nya. "

" Hehehe. Fancy meeting you here, Gia. Have you been following me? I'm surprised you were behind my back without me knowing." Gia ignored everything Cooro was saying as she just rubbed her head at his chest. Gia purred while Cooro's chest, the sweetest sound anyone heard, it made everyone in Fairy Tail smile. " I guess this is because I always give you milk. Hehehehe. I wonder, since I no longer have to deal with Nana's hatred of animals, maybe I can keep you as a pet. Would you like that, Gia?"

" Nya." Gia replied as if she was saying "yes". Gia then continued rubbing her head against Cooro's chest.

" Okay, now that that's settled, why don't you get off me so I can beat up all these guild members and finally find some solitude here." Gia listened to Cooro, stopped rubbing her head against his chest and pounced on top of the job posting.

" Ha, are any of you hearing this?" One of Fairy Tail's members laughed heinously. " The rookie thinks he can take down all of us. Isn't that a riot?"

" Yeah. Hahahaha." Windy laughed along with every other member of Fairy Tail including April. " Let's go easy on him and not use our magic. Who's with me?"

" Yeahhhhhhh!" The dozens of members cheered.

" Alrighty! Let's tear him apart!"

All members of Fairy Tail—32 members in total—charged towards Cooro. Too him they were like a wild stampede of wilder beasts, their feet acting like hooves, and they were ready to throttle Cooro where he stood. Instead of fleeing like a wild predator away from his pack, Cooro closed his eyes and clamped his eyes together.

" _Okay, voice inside of me, wherever you are, please show yourself so I can wipe the smirk off all these fools mouths."_

_" **Your wish is my command, master." **_

The members were just about to jump on Cooro and push him to the ground—a brilliant flash of radiant yellow, white light glowed out of him. The radiance of the light blinded all 32 members of Fairy Tail as they backed up away from Cooro. When the light cleared, everyone still dazed, the noble, handsome man Kanellos stood before them.

" Who the heck is he?" One of the members of Fairy Tail shouted.

" Look at those dog ears! He's some kind of dog-man!"

" I don't know about any of you but he's gorgeous," one of the girl Fairy Tail members said.

" He's dreamy," another one of the female Fairy Tail members said in a wooed voice.

" He's unlike that creepy, grumpy kid that was just here a second ago," the man-eater Luna retorted.

" Who cares who he is?" Another one off the males retorted. " Let's just get him!"

" I'd be careful if I were you, ladies and gentlemen," Kanellos said with his broad, dreamy smile. " Touch my ears, and it might be the last thing you'll ever do."

The Fairy Tail members ignored Kanellos's warning and just charged towards him. Two members of Fairy Tail jumped out and tried hitting Kanellos with their fists, but Kanellos lifted both of them up and banged their heads together. One member with a horn sticking out his head tried clawing at Kanellos, only to be roundhouse kicked in the side of his face. When a girl tried to fight him, the same one who called him "Dreamy", Kanellos touched the back of her neck and she collapsed.

" Is this really all the infamous Fairy Tail can muster?" Kanellos smirked, he just used one hand to push a member only wearing underwear away. " I must say, I'm not in the least bit amused. From what I heard, there were four strong members: Natsu the Fire-Breathing, Grey the Ice Maker, Eraz the Mountain Cutter, and Gajeel the metal eater. But all I see here is a bunch of novices."

" Don't you call us novices!" April shouted jumping out from the shadows and carrying her dog Komatsu as a four-bladed scythe. " We're proud members of Fairy Tail! I, April the Metal Bender, shall take you down myself!"

April slammed her four-bladed scythe at Kanellos. But Kanellos caught the scythe using only two of his fingers on the blade. April dangled over Kanellos while he smirked.

" Light as a feather." April heaved as hard as she could trying to pull her scythe away from Kanellos's clutches, only his fingers weighed her scythe down like a dozen tons. April just couldn't pull her scythe out. " This is amazing. I heard how most mages are weak with their physical power, but you seem much stronger than those ordinary mages. You should be quiet proud of yourself, little gir—"

April ignored what Kanellos was saying and just punched him in his left ear. Just as Kanellos felt April's softy, moist hands punch into his ears, he flinched for a second, then he just smirked.

" I thought I said you'd regret hitting me in my ears. Now, your dead."

With a flick of his fingers, Kanellos pushed April and Komatsu across the other room. Komatsu transformed back into his dog body, pounced like a cat in the air and cushioned April's fall. April was safe, none of the guild members were dead, and Kanellos banged both his fists together as a giant green circle of light illuminated between them.

" Roots of the Morbid! Trees of Ba'laveloh!"

The entire pub known as Fairy Tail rumbled at the sound of Kanellos's voice. The sound of leaves rustling against the bark of a tree was then heard. No second later did the leaves from the top of a tree sprout out of Kanellos's bright green. The branches entwined, shot out and throttled into every 32 members of Fairy Tail.

" What is this—ack!" One male member shouted before he was pushed into the wall by the tree.

" It's so huge—ack!" A female member shouted before being pushed in by the giant tree branch.

" No! No! No! No!" Another male member shouted just as he was smothered by the bushes of the trees.

" Wait, I think I know who he is!" Windy shouted trying to avoid being hit by the giant tree branches. " Ears of a dog, body that melts the hearts of women, a persona that that's more ripe than a bloomed flower…" Windy was scared and felt his body go stiff. He couldn't avoid the sight of three tree branches about to crash on top of him. " Y-yo-your…Kanellos the Trickster Demon of Forest. You're one of the twelve Mahalo demons."

CRASH!

All members of Fairy Tail—32 members in total; not including the ones that were away on missions—they were all defeated by Kanellos the Mahalo Demon of the Forest. There were no casualties, no one severely injured, they were all just groaning in pain; none were unconscious.

" This guy-_ack_-is seriously tough," one member of Fairy Tail groaned while a tree branch pinned him against the wall.

" He's even stronger than Erza. Even she wasn't able to take down all of us," another member of Fairy Tail groaned while he too was pinned against the wall.

" And The worst part is…he didn't even break a single thing in Fairy Tail."

" That was a good workout," Kanellos said as his tree branches disappeared and every member of Fairy Tail was on the ground moaning. " I'd love to stay around and chat, but I'm afraid Cooro has other plans."

Kanellos's body radiated bright white in color. The light soon faded and Cooro appeared before every member of Fairy Tail. Cooro walked to the door, stepping over and on top of other members of Fairy Tail, and eventually made his way to the door. Gia then leaped on Cooro's right shoulder and rubbed his head.

" Don't wait up on me," Cooro said making his way out of Fairy Tail. " I'll be back."

Cooro opened the door to Fairy Tail, brilliant light shining through the entrance, then he strolled out the door with Gia on his shoulder. While he was gone, Windy the author smiled and chuckled to himself.

" Well I'll be had. There's actually someone pure of heart enough to tame one of the strongest beasts who ever roamed Fiore." Windy raised his hand up from the pile of injured members as his smile shinned brilliantly through the light from the framed windows. " Kid, I feel you'll be the savior of Fairy Tail one day. And when you're there to help us, I'll be there."


	7. Road to Cooro's First Mission

**You're all probably wondering what reasons I would have for taking over a week to update. Well I've narrowed that down to three possible solutions: 1. I have to make sure the chapter is interesting, funny, and somewhat romantic or ecchi in some way. 2. I'm watching Fairy Tail or reading Fairy Tail Fanfiction to get a better idea on what I should write. 3. I'm too busy studying for tests or exams and don't have the willpower to write. **

**Well enough about me; let's talk about Summer L. Sora. Recently she's been avoiding me. But nevertheless, I've made a partnership with her and will work on this story. But even when I finish it, I'll be thinking about making a sequel. I'll first have to know how many people like this story then. **

**Thanks for reading. I'll make this chapter short**

XXX

" I don't usually pick up hitchhikers. Is there any place in particular you want me to take you, sir?"

" Just keep traveling until you reach some place called Bellum. I promise you I will repay you for your kindness. Oh, and I hope you don't mind me carrying a cat along for the ride."

" Not at all. My mother always smelled like a wet cat. She had the temper of one too. Climb aboard."

XXX

Cooro along with Gia travelled on the back of a hay cart with a local farmer carrying them. The farmer was surprisingly fast and sturdy despite how pudgy he looked. Cooro however was too busy petting Gia's fur and reading a book at the same time too pay him any attention. With every page Cooro turned, he could hear the gentle, soothe sound of Gia purring.

" The pain of not knowing is excruciating too me, Gia," Cooro said as he closed his book. " I just don't understand how you were able to be clawed on me like a scratching post and I didn't even notice you. It could be because I was too worried about Canary, but I'm not entirely sure that's the case."

" Nya," Gia purred being scratched by Cooro on her head. While she was being scratched, Cooro was smiling.

" You know, you're very cute. Much cuter than all those bitches I met in my life; and I'm not talking just about the _dogs_. I don't know how you got on me, where you came from, or what your previous pet owners called you, but you're my Gi—"

" Hey, mister, wait!" April's voice was heard screaming behind the cart. Cooro looked up and saw April and Komatsu jogging towards their cart, and he frowned. " Hold up! I'm coming along with you!"

" _What is she doing here_?" Cooro thought while he was glaring at April. " _And just when I was starting to enjoy myself."_

Even though April looked frail, her arms and legs hardly having any bones, April and Komatsu both ran at a speed that far exceeded the cart. Cooro digressed having April following him; looked at the flyer he found on the board from Fairy Tail, and he read what was on it:

**Please rescue my sweet wife**

**I live in Bellum. Me and my daughter lost my wife to a snobby rich girl. Because my family went bankrupt, we didn't have any money for ourselves, but this rich girl came to us and demanded my wife to work for her. I haven't heard from my wife for a whole week. I need someone to free her and bring her back to me, please. **

**Reward: **

**50000 J+Dinner **

" This guy really misses his wife? I can't say that I can sympathize with him. But that doesn't matter to me so long as I get paid."

There were three things in a women Cooro didn't like—them being annoying, them being full of hormones, the way they'd boss him around—April had all of those execrate feats. April finally reached the back of the cart, climbed aboard and fist-bumped her dog Komatsu.

" We finally caught up, boy," April said to her dog Komatsu. " We made it onboard."

" If I had a knife on me, I'd carve you like a Christmas ham," Cooro retorted in a grouchy, sour tone. " Now why don't you just get off this cart and go wherever it is you run off too, April."

" No way," April retorted glaring at Cooro. " I have the right to be here as you do. Besides, we are a team."

" A team?"

" Of course. A team is—"

" I know what a team is, moron. I read everything about Fairy Tail before I came here. What, do you think I was incompetent or something? Everyone knows that people can be separate members of Fairy Tail, but there are some who join together to do quests together. Usually when they form this team, they'd give themselves a certain name. And no, I am not part of your team.

" Huh? But I brought you to Fairy Tail. We're supposed to be a team."

" I said I would become a member of Fairy Tail. I did not say I was going to be a member with you."

April pouted and crossed her arms. As she was pouting, puffing her cheeks, she looked Cooro in his eyes. " You're so mean. Well I'm making us a team whether you like it or not. And the name of our team is going to be Team April."

" No, it's not. You can follow me if you want, but that doesn't make us a team and don't expect me to share any of the jobs' rewards. I took this job, so I have the right too all its profits. Now why don't you leave me alone while I take a nice res—"

" Hey, can I see that?" April swiped Cooro's job request away from Cooro's arms. While holding the request, she tried reading what was on the text, but she read it upside down. "I uǝǝp soɯǝouǝ ʇo ɟɹǝǝ ɥǝɹ ɐup qɹıuƃ ɥǝɹ qɐɔʞ ʇo ɯǝ' dlǝɐsǝ. What kind of strange words is engraved in this job request?"

Cooro snatched the job request from April's hands, turned it upside down, and then he gave it back to her, said, " Words."

" Uh, words? Wow, you must be very smart to realize that, Cobo."

" My name is Cooro, you dumb bunny. _And it's not because I'm smart; it's just that you're stupid. Even a child knows that." _

" I'm a bunny?" In a flash, April changed her clothes and was now wearing a bunny outfit. April had great pride, vanity in her costumes; she raised her paws up like a bunny and tilted her head. " Don't I look adorable?"

" No."

" Aww, I like it when you try to act all macho. It's just so adorable. If only you could give me a smile."

" Sorry if I'm not just a little bit more apathetic, deary. Unlike some of us, I still have to stir my mind clear of people like you so I can concentrate on my school work."

" Huh? B-but I thought you weren't going to school no more, Cob—Cooro."

" I never said I was giving up school. I'll do this job today and every other day on the weekends, but the rest of the days I'll be at school back in Ruby Glass City. I found a magic shop that sells a magic item that grows me wings. And I expect you to understand what I'm going through."

" Oi! You are such a killjoy, Cooro. I'm starting to think you're not the partner I was looking for."

" You know what, I think that too. I'm very curious of knowing why you'd need a partner in the first place."

" Well, when I tried doing a job request and was against a powerful foe in the process, I lost against him and had to be saved by Erza. Ever since then, I've been looking for people who would help me with a rematch against that man."

" I think I can understand your trauma, April, but I really don't care. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just push you off right now?"

" Well…" April took out a magical item that looked like a clam and teased Cooro with it. " If you and me can finish this mission together, I'll give you whatever's in this clam. Aren't you even the slightest bit curious, Cooro?"

" Hmmmmmm. Okay, you got me. You can travel with me. But don't think I'll let you have any of the jobs reward."

" Hooray!"

XXX

A day passed in the Earth land. Cooro and April finally reached Bellum. April was refreshed from sleeping in a comfy bed last night and was antsy to move on, but Cooro had shadows around his eyes from not getting any sleep. Cooro couldn't sleep with April—they had to share a bed, she snored, she'd roll around and put her foot in his mouth, and drool.

After they found the home in Bellum where their contact was, Cooro gave the farmer a wad of Jewels. The farmer graciously accepted the bills of cash, then he took off away from Cooro and April.

" So how were you able to pay for our ride, Cooro?"

" I give him that clam you showed up yesterday. The shell itself is worth 100 000 jewels. But the only thing in it was a picture of you."

" Huh? How'd you get my clam?"

" I went through your things while you were snoring like a wielderbeest. Now hush up. I can see the house."

Indeed Cooro did see the house. The house looked like a red bungalow with a brick chimney and some lush vines decorative around the doors and walls. The roof was covered with yellow tiles. And near the house was a plaque with the names of residents, but Cooro and April didn't have time to read them.

Cooro walked up to the front door of the house and knocked three times on the door. After waiting a few seconds, a creaking sound was heard as the door moved slightly open. But all Cooro could see from the barely opened door was a pair of small, stringy eyes.

" Excuse me, are you the owner of this house?"

" I-I am," the man behind the door stuttered. " And w-who are you?"

"Greetings, sir. I'm a member of Fairy Tail. I came because I got your job request that you've lost your wife. I'm here to help you out."

" Where is your stamp?"

" What?"

" You are a member of Fairy Tail, aren't you? Well I used to be a member of Fairy Tail myself. And I happen to know that all members of Fairy Tail have to have a stamp of a bird somewhere on their bodies. So where's your stamp?"

" Er, right, my stamp." Cooro was dumbfounded and sweat dropped. Cooro had to make sure no words were babbled out and had to think instead. " _Shit. I totally forgot about the stamp thing. Well maybe I would've remembered if I wasn't fighting for my life back there. How am I going to—"_

" I have a stamp of Fairy Tail," April said as she sandwich hugged Cooro's left side to see the man's eyes. " Do you want to see my stamp?"

" Yes, please, show me your stamp."

" Okay." April grabbed her mesh shirt and she pulled it to the side. Cooro gawked seeing April _exposing _her mark of Fairy Tail. " Take a look at this—"

" Ahhhhhh!"

Blood squirted out from the mans' nose as he _saw _April's Fairy Tail stamp. He then fell back and collapsed on the floor. But as he fell down, he pushed the door to his house open. Cooro soon bombarded himself with face palmed slaps too his own head, grieved.

" I did not need to see that."

" See what?" April asked while blinking her eyes and still exposing her chest behind her mesh shirt.

" Never mind. Just help me carry this old man inside.

While the man was down, Cooro could see the rest of his body clearly. Blood dripped from his nose and his eyes were still open. The man had platinum blonde hair, bright orange eyes, and wears a lavender outfit. The man had a locket clipped hanging from his lavender outfit, two white bars etched on both sides, and an earring of an old man's face.

" _He certainly follows the Fairy Tail catalogue for crazy looking. But if he's really a Fairy Tail member, then why would he need our help. I'm probably going to need some help. _Listen, April, I think you and me should team up for just this request. Whether I like it or not, you might be an important part of this request."

" Does this mean I'm now going to get an equal share of the profits?"

" No."


	8. Lady Khara

**Let me point out by the time I wrote this story I've been working on three other stories. I'm hoping to make this story 100 000 words or make it 10000 words and make a sequel out of it. My partner, who I mentioned in the very first chapter, she pretty much left me. **

**I would like to thank all those who've reviewed so far, and will try to make the chapters in this story 2000-3000 words long. Sorry, but I like my stories short. My favorite short story I've written is Gem Cycle Inuyasha. I also work on One Piece, Naruto, Pokémon, and Digimon. **

**Thanks for reading **

XXX

Cooro was so embarrassed looking at April. April, who was dressed as a nurse and had a clipboard and stethoscope around her neck, she moved her stethoscope around the poor houses' owner's head. While she kept checking different spots with her stethoscope, she took her pen out and wrote on the clipboard.

" Shouldn't you be slowing down so you can actually check for a heartbeat?" Cooro said sardonically as he had a cup of tea in his lap, dropped sugar into the cup and stirred it, then he raised the cup to his mouth and drank the hot, sweet mixture of tea " _Moron. Where did she even get that nurse uniform in the first place_?"

Cooro was very angry with April—first she tagged with him to his very first job at the guild and now she was embarrassing him—the only reason Cooro didn't kick her out was he might have need of her assistance. After watching her work, she snapped her fingers.

" That's it! All I need is some anesthetic's!"

"_anesthetic's. The man is unconscious. How can he possibly wake up from tha—" _

April's dog Komatsu jumped into April's arms and transformed into a giant wooden mallet. As if she was playing golf, April pulled her giant mallet back and she then smacked it right into the man's head.

" Pffffffffft!" Cooro spat the tea in his mouth out and the tea splashed all over April's face. Cooro was surprised, he nearly had a heart attack looking at April, said in a raspy voice. " What (hoff) is the matter (hoff) with (hoff) you?"

" I thought smacking my mallet in his head would help him wake up," April smiled and raised her mallet up behind her back. " And I'm sure it would have worked too. But something went wrong."

" The entire thing was wrong, moron. Are you stupid or something? You can't just hit your mallet into other people's head—"

Cooro was interrupted by a loud groaning noise. Cooro looked down and saw the man of the house rubbing his head.

" THAT ACTUALLY WORKED?!"

The man noticed Cooro as he was walking away. The man stood up, touched Cooro's face, rubbed him on his furry lip, and then he pat Cooro on top of his head.

" I'm sorry I was so rude to you before," the man said apologetically while he rubbed the top of Cooro's head. "I just don't want anyone but Fairy Tail members to get involved in this mission. " The man simpered petting Cooro's head. " Fairy Tail is the best. I should know because I was once a member of them."

" C-can I see your mark?" Cooro asked. Cooro was shy being touched and stuttered when he speaked. " I-I want to see what a real Fairy Tail mark looks like up close."

" Of course." The man pulled away his lavender shirt and a lavender bird mark like the one Cooro saw in the Fairy Tail building was seen over his belly button. " To tell you the truth, I'm still a member of Fairy Tail. My name is Hyde. Hyde Triwind. I didn't have the courage to tell my friends I was leaving, so I took an S-Class mission and faked my death there."

" An S-Class Mission?!" April shouted. April changed her wardrobe again and was wearing a green sun-dress and had her long hair in pigtails using paperclips. " That's an advanced Fairy Tail request! You must be very strong!"

" Hehe, I guess I was," Hyde rubbed the back of his head when he talked. " But my magic must have languished since I had my daughter. Hehe."

" Yes, where is the little bundle of joy?" Cooro asked with a face that was cold, heartless. " I would love to just see her. It would help me clarify what kind of father you are."

April pushed on Cooro's shoulders as if telling him too " stop", leaned in close to him, said, " Cooro, I don't think we should—"

" No, it's quite alright. She's having a nap right now. Let me just get up so I can get her."

Hyde Triwind got up and walked away too the next room. He left Cooro and April alone. Little did he know how Cooro was feeling being around the hyperactive, imprudent member of Fairy Tail. He didn't know Cooro had a weapon concealed in his baggy pants, was pondering whether or not he would _need _to use it, but he didn't have to know because he returned shortly with a small sleeping girl in his arms.

The girl in April's eyes was cute. How her eyelids were bigger than hers, the way she had her brown hair in pigtails and the striped turquoise shirt was absolutely adorable. April just wanted to take the girl to her house. But Cooro was disgusted seeing the girl, and not just because he hated girls. She seemed like nothing but a rags' doll to him, he wanted to pull her by the pigtails to see if blood would rush to her head, and with each of the different stripes he narrowed it down to two analogies: death and plague.

" Isn't she just the cutest thing your eyes have ever seen?" Hyde asked in a squeakish voice that made him sound like a ten year old girl.

" She's ADORABLE!" April with a voice so flamboyant it would cause the ceiling too crash.

" That things suppose to be cute?" Cooro said in a voice so mean it would feel like fifty hornets were stinging their needles inside a person's head.

" Thanks," said Hyde to April; he didn't look at Cooro because he seemed too blunt. " Too me, she is the joy of my life. I love her so much." All the happiness in Hyde's voice became pensive while he rubbed his daughters' head. " But she needs a mother in her life. Do you know how hard it will be if she was too grow up without a mother by her side. That is why I need your help."

" Why do you need our help, old man?" Cooro asked in his snobbish voice.

" I need your help. See, my wife got a job as a maid for a rich little girl. Money has been a problem for us, I could barely hold a job because being in Fairy Tail I've developed a short fuse. It wouldn't even take the slightest action to make me go mad."

" _Yeah, I can totally see that happening_," Cooro thought staring at the Fairy Tail member holding his child while trying to reason with them. " _I sure hope I don't grow up with a short fuse. That would look bad on my resume." _

" My wife was always there for me. She'd always comfort me whenever I was feeling down. But we needed money to pay the mortgage on our house. That's when she found a flyer that said they were paying maids 10 000 Jewels a week and give them 100 000 Jewels just for getting the job. I-I really thought it was a joke, but then she came home with all that….I just…couldn't stop her from going. But after three weeks, she never comes home, she never writes, and I don't get to see her smiling face anymore. I-I just want to see her one more time."

Hyde was a heartsick man. Trying very hard not to cry on his daughter, he gave her too April. Hyde then put both his hands together and placed them over his eyes. He could feel his face becoming wet from his hands being soaked with his own tears.

Cooro couldn't stand it—him having to watch a grown man cry—for some reason it brought him unhappy memory's. Getting off the couch where he laid his rump on and sipped tea, he walked up to Hyde and slapped him on his right cheek.

" Man up! You're suppose to be a member of Fairy Tail, right? Than be a man and go after your wife like a real man should!"

" But I-I can't. I'm just so afraid."

" Hmph. And you call yourself a member of Fairy Tail? Well if you're too much of a chicken to do anything yourself, then I'll have to do this without your help!"

April gave the girl to Hyde, got up, shouting, " Hey, wait for me—"

" Gia, attack!"

" Meeowrrrrr!"

Like an underling following the orders of his master, Gia jumped out of Cooro's shirt and jumped on April's head. Gia scratched April, her claws were tearing through her skin, and April just tried to pull the small yet ferocious cat off her face. Komatsu the faithful and loyal dog who was April's companion just stood still and watched Komatsu scratch April's face.

"Rowf (what)?" Komatsu barked silently watching Gia scratch April's head.

" Hmph." Cooro rubbed his scarf while he moved towards the door. " Don't wait up." Gia stopped scratching April's face, but she left multiple scratches on her face, then she ran up to Cooro and jumped on his right shoulder. " I'm doing this case alone."

XXX

Finding the building where Hyde's wife was being held wasn't as hard as Cooro once thought. All he had to do was say the word "brat" and "rich" and everybody pointed him too her mansion—but it was more like a guild in Cooro's eyes.

The "brat's" mansion was a large and compact building constructed under a rigorous symmetry: counting at least eight floors, topped by a pitched tiled roof, with four protruding structures, possessing similar roofs, sprouting from both its sides on the top balcony, it was delimited by railings, which is formed on top of the two identical wings flanking the main structure. The building's walls were all crowded with elongated windows, which were rectangular on the wings and on the towers, but arched tops in the central part; the wings were sport smaller, square windows oon the ground floor walls, and the entrance was located on the façade in the central part, under eight windows split over two floors, which were topped by the pyramid-shaped section created by the pitched roof, intricately decorated.

Cooro couldn't say the landscape was as well thought out as the mansion. The outside was a total wasteland. Buzzards were picking the carcasses of what he believed was once cows, tumbleweeds were racing each other away from the mansion, and the sun's heat caused the soil to become sizzling hot–in other words it was a complete mess.

" How could anyone possibly live here?" Cooro thought out loud watching the buzzards fly away. " And how could the old mans' wife not think for a second that coming here was a bad idea?"

" Nya," Cooro's cat Gia said as if replying " I don't know either".

" Yeah, it's all very strange to me."

The strangeness didn't stop there. Ahead of Cooro were seven people who looked like maids and butlers. They were all standing close together, wearing their own kinds of clothes, and were staring at Cooro as if they were judging him. But what they really didn't know was Cooro was also judging them.

The first one he judged was the one on the far left. Too Cooro he was a freak. He was wearing an all-black outfit underneath a brown shirt with sleeve seemingly ripped off, had horns sticking out of both ends, and he wore a forehead protector with the symbol鬼 on it ( which means demon). He also had a sword sheathed in a scabbard.

" _What are weirdo." _

The second one he judged wasn't any better. He was a man , but he wasn't' a human. He was a gene mixture of a human, a rabbit, and a shrike. He appears to look like a humanoid rabbit with feathers on his arms. The man also has a thin mustache, long hair, a dark spot on his left eye, and was even wearing a thong. Cooro however was a giant animal lover and his heart melted seeing him.

" _Darn. How can I possibly call someone who looks like an animal a weirdo_?"

The third person Cooro judged was a girl, which he hated. She was wearing two large inflatable rings around her personage and was also bald ( except for a small piece of hair on her forehead) She had the letters K and O stitched in red thread on the side of her bald head and was wearing sunglasses. Her clothes were only pink pyjamas and bunny slippers. Cooro believed she attracts much attention from onlookers.

" _Even for a girl, she is weird." _

The fourth one was the most normal of the rest. He was a very tall, muscular, with a striking handsome face. He has black hair the style of which fluctuates frequently; it is straight naturally and choppy and fluffy when cut short. His most prominent features was sideburns running down the angles of his jaws, and short bushy eyebrows. His brown eyes were as piercingly handsome as his face, wearing an all-black suit with red bands wrapping around it at the wrists, elbows, waist, neck and an additional one on top of his head. He had a turban with a purple pin in the shape of an E. Too Cooro he was the coolest one of them all.

"_Finally, someone normal. Well, sort of." _

The fifth member was also a girl, which Cooro also hated. But after getting a better look, he really couldn't tell if it was a male or female. The person had the face of a female with lavender eyes, ghostly white skin and short white hair. The only thing was he/she wore a blue coat with eight yellow buttons.

" _I don't know if I hate or don't hate this one." _

The sixth member was dark-skinned. He was a tall man with an afro hairstyle and wears tribal-like clothes. The clothes were made of buffalo pelts, he had muscles the size of watermelons, and white fur of a hawk on his tribal-like clothes.

" _Weirdo."_

And finally there was the seventh member. She was also a female. She had light blue hair that was gathered by a feathered circlet. She was also dressed with blue feathers and had blue eyes.

" _These are really supposed to be people working at this mansion_?"

" Hey, you there," said the member with the afro hair. " What are you doing here? No one but workers is allowed here." The man turned got up and walked up to Cooro. He tapped Cooro on his chest and hectored him. " Since you probably just walked here out of pure curiosity, I'll let you go with a warning."

Cooro didn't say a word. He just stood there and stared at the man in his eyes. The tension was getting too the afro haired man. His blood was boiling, his veins popped out and he growled through his teeth.

" I don't think he's leaving, Boba," the bald-headed lady with KO stitched on her head said. " What are you going to do about it?"

" Grrrrrrrrr." The afro haired man Boba grabbed Cooro and lifted him off the ground. " I was trying to be nice to you before, but you tested my patience for too long!"

Boba punched Cooro in his face. Even though Cooro had a large red mark where he was punched, Cooro just stared at him the moment he was punched. Cooro spat blood from his mouth then looked Boba in his face.

" Is that really all you got?"

" Why you—"

" Boba, that's enough!"

Boba instantly calmed down and turned his head back to look at who was shouting. Much to his shock, horror it was the owner of the house and the person who hired him. The owner was a young girl. Her overall appearance was of a porcelain doll. She was shown wearing sleeveless dress, bloomers, and skirt over it, and gloves. She has gray hair neatly tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were brown.

" _That's the owner? Hyde was right; she really is a little girl. " _

The owner looked docile in Cooro's eyes, even a little sweet. She walked with footsteps so smooth, so gentle, it reminded Cooro of his sister when she was young like her—except he is younger than his sister. The girl pushed Boba aside and stared Cooro into his eyes. The girl stared at Cooro in his eyes, smiled, and raised a hand out for him.

" Hi. My name is Khara. Are you here for my add? I'm looking for people like you."

Khara's smile melted Cooro's heart. In Cooro's eyes, Khara wasn't like all the girls he ever met. She was pretty, cool, and sweet—she wasn't like the rash, heartless, and cold -and when he was thinking about girls he was mostly thinking about April.

" YOU!" A person shouted off in the distance. Cooro and Khara flinched though did not shudder. Cooro and Khara both turned to the right and saw a man off in the distance. The man was a muscular man with blue hair that like Boba was dressed in tribal-like clothes. His however looked more like bear pelts and he had two big scars on his face. " Khara, your dead! Rock Magic: Pebble Storm!"

The man banged both his fists together and a large brown circle of light illuminated between his arms. Then out of the circle came a swarm of small rocks with sharp points that were fired towards Khara.

" No!" Cooro pushed Khara out of the way and was hit by the swarm of pebbles instead. As he was being hit, small wounds of blood dripped out of his chest." Ack! I…must…protect…her…"

Khara was speechless. Never in her life did she see someone willingly put her life before her own. She was surprised how Cooro was able to endure all the rocks, even though she sensed his powers weren't even near as powerful as hers. The man trying to assassinate Khara stopped unleashing his swarm of pebbles as he landed gracefully on the ground and shouted out at Cooro.

" You fool! Don't you know who this girl is?!" While he was shouting, Khara slid her index finger across her throat. It was a sign too Boba to attack. " She's—"

" That's enough out of you!"

Everything happened in a flash…

In the end, Boba attacked him with a non-lethal move. The man was wiped out cold, his body was covered in scratches, and he was hardly breathing. Khara then walked up to the man, placed her feet on his stomach and looked Boba in his eyes.

" Boba, get this man to a hospital. We can't allow a dead person to be on our property. It would soil my wonderful home."

" Yes, lady Khara."

Boba grabbed the mysterious assassin, grabbed him, and disappeared in a flash of shadows. Khara was glad Boba was gone. Frankly, she didn't really like him. He was creepy and a bad temper because of his afro hair. She did however like Cooro- the only man who ever put his own life for her- pointed to the man with horns on his head and then pointed at Cooro.

" Get this man inside. Take him to our hospital chamber. When he's awake, I'm going to make sure he becomes one of us.


	9. He Refuses To Bow

**I'm getting really tired of writing cliff-hangers. Not. Nah! I want to make this a long story, but coming up with something that is exciting is difficult. But thanks to the reviews I've received, I've managed to will myself to continue writing. That is all : ) **

XXX

All seven followers of Khara watched Khara looked down at Cooro's sleeping face. Khara knew all of Cooro's credentials with her keen sense of mind. She could sense how Cooro was different from all the other people she had met. Unlike those who lived a life of joy and prosperity, Cooro had many sadism crept beneath his heart.

" Are you sure we should let this weakling stay with us?" Boba asked while Khare continued to stare at Cooro. " From what I just saw, he's pathetic. You wouldn't forgive any one of us if we lost against meager opponents like that last one, would you?"

" I guess it can't be helped. Him not having any magic disappoints me. But what he lacks in magic he is formidable with courage. If we train him diligently, he might be an important merit to us. He might even beat all you someday."

" Pffffffft!" Boba stuck out his tongue and made the vibrations with his mouth. Then he put his tongue back into his mouth. " Like I'd ever lose to someone like him. I'm not a mercenary in this mansion for nothing, aren't I, miss Khara?"

" Indeed. But something tells me none of you—not even me—will be able to stop this man once he bears his roots."

" Ugh," Cooro moaned in his sleep.

" Ooh, it appears our esteemed guest is waking up. Let's try to give him the common courtesy he deserves."

" My head…" Cooro was semi-awake. His eyes were still closed but he received enough consciousness to be able to stand and rubbed his head. When he opened his eyes he saw Khara and her seven followers standing behind her. Cooro blinked his eyes looking at Khara's smiling face. " Er, did I fall asleep? What the heck happened?"

" Don't you remember what happened, you big goof?" Khara said with an innocent yet hypocritical voice.

" Well, I remember meeting you, I remember one of your guys having girly punches and…that's all I can remember."

" _Perfect. I've erased his memories. But I had to be careful with him. His mind is superior to everyone here combined. But he is still not nearly as smart as me." _ Khara attempted to fane comfort too Cooro, she reached her hand out and touched his right shoulder. As her hand touched his shoulders, Khara gently rubbed it. " You must have been thirsty. The heat temperature of my lawn is over 200 degrees celsius. You passed out from a heat stroke."

" Huh? I don't remember it being that hot. But then my sister said my body was immune to temperatures. In the summer I would always wear snow jackets and in the winter I'd always wear a sleeveless shirt and shorts. But I'd always make sure to wear my scarf."

" Nah!" Boba stuck his tongue out at intending to mock Cooro. Cooro however didn't seem to hear or notice Boba as his eyes were staring too much into Khara's eyes. But after he got bored of sticking his tongue out, Boba put his tongue back in his mouth and glared at Cooro again. " Enough of your useless squabble. Why don't you be like every good servant of lady Khara and bow to her?"

" B-bow?"

" It's customary for my subjects to bow to me when they're in my presence. Since you're now a member like us, you will have to follow all our customs."

" Forgive me if I don't bow, my lady," Cooro grumbled under his breath. " I bow for no person. You're just going to have to accept that."

" Why YOU!" Boda tried to run at Cooro in order for him to strange him, but both the tall man with the demon forehead protector and the velvet looking person that had a hermaphrodite relation stopped him before he could move any further. " LET ME AT HIM! I'LL CRACK HIS BONES INTO DUST!"

" Now, now, Boda, you heard what lady said," the hermaphrodite sex person said with a voice that sounded both feminine and robust at the same time. " We're not too lay a finger on this man until she's examined him."

" Ox," the tall man said. Apparently he didn't have much of a brain in Cooro's eyes.

" Well, if you won't bow to me, then there's another way you can show your respect. Just follow me."

XXX

Cooro was in what he believed to be a dungeon. There was pendulums' swinging back and forth, crates aligned against the walls, the room created by rocks, and only one small window over his head. In the center of the room was a large slab in the shape of a cube.

" _I wonder why a little girl would want a macabre place like this. Probably to punish all the slaves that don't go what they're told. Either way, this is very creepy."_

Khara and her seven servants were ahead of Khara. The small girl kept acting coy while she was sitting on top of the slab. Khara laughed jumping on the top of the slab, shaked her arms around, only for her to quickly grow tired of it and sit down on the surface of the slab.

" Do you know how much this slab weighs?" Khara asked. As she was talking, she stroked her legs with her fingers. " It weighs nearly 25 tons. It would take all seven people here not including me or you to even carry it an inch away. But you, my new household member, you are going to lift this slab up and carry it on your back for a duration of time."

" Okay. So how long do I have to carry that thing? Like thirty minutes? An hour? Two hours?"

" You have to hold this thing on your back for exactly twenty-four hours."

" TWENTY FOUR HOURS?!" Cooro heaved at the words he was being told. Only he stopped himself from saying more from the fear of all seven servants staring at him. " I-I can't carry that thing for twenty-four hours. It's physically impossible."

" That's up to me to decide whether it's possible or not. If you have the stability to carry this on your back for exactly one day, then I'll let you live in our house. "

" I'd say lady Khara is letting you off easy, kid," Boba snickered as he pat the top of the slab. " If it were me giving the orders, I'd make you hold three of these for three days. But it doesn't look like you can even hold one since you're not even half the man I am."

" _This guy is such a cox," _Cooro thought. " _If I have to beat up every single person in this house, he will be the first one to fight on my list."_

Cooro pushed all seven friends of Khara aside, leaned down and he reached for the slab. Using all the strength he could muster, and additional energy he got from adrenaline of being found out as a spy, Cooro barely lifted the slab off the ground. It weighed heavily in his hands. Cooro nearly dripped, nearly tripped and had to stand on only one foot, only out of sheer luck was he able to place the slab on his back.

" _Interesting,"_ Khara thought while she looked at Cooro. " _Most people who try to lift it would have their wills crushed instantly. Just how powerful is this guys will_?"

Cooro could barely stand up with the giant slab weighed down upon on. He felt as though he was a snail with a rock replacing his shell. The only thing Cooro could do was breathe while he was burdened holding the heavy slab. No sooner did he place the slab on his back, all seven servants of Khara lined up from biggest to smallest—the hermaphrodite on the far left and the tall man with the symbol 鬼 on his forehead protector.

" Forgive our previous rudeness. I totally forgot to introduce you to all my servants. I think hearing their names will help you learn to relax. Well, ladies and gentlemen, please tell him your names from left to right."

" My name is Hex," the hermaphrodite said in a voice that neither sounded like a boy nor girl. " My hobbies include writing blue prints and listening to birds chirp."

" My name is Boba," Boba the afro-headed man with the tribal shirt said. " I like to make new members feel bad and I like to get into fistfights.

" _Yeah, I totally figured that out." _

" My name is Samba," the girl where the feather circlet said. " I like to do samba, masquerade, and dance with other people. But mostly I like doing the samba." Samba jiggled her chest and swayed her chest while saying the word " samba".

" My name is EO," the woman with red thread stitched on her head said. " I don't really like or hate anything. The only thing that goes through my mind is how I can help Lady Khara even if it means I'll have to kill someone."

_" Creepy." _

" My name is Sano," the man wearing a turban said. " My likes include poetry and reading words backwards. I find that they are both good exercises for the brain."

" _I think I might actually like this guy. He kind of reminds me of me." _

" My name is Junichi," the creature that was half-rabbit and half-shirk said. " I like winter. And I like chasing after animals that are faster than me."

" _Aww, this guy is so cute. I just like animals." _

" Ox," the tallest of the group with horns out of his head said. " Ox."

" _I'm guessing that's the only word he does know." _

" And my name is Khara. Of course you probably already know that. I'm the adopted daughter of the owner of this house, but unfortunately he passed away. Now, since someone needs to watch you while you're in that state, so my servants need to take turns watching you. I would watch you myself, but I'm way too busy for that."

" So-_ack_-who-_ack_-is going to_-ack_-take the first-_ack_ -watch?" Cooro asked while he gave all his strength trying to hold the slab up.

" Well, let's first do the math. I'd the time to separate is three hours and thirty minutes. Now to start, I think I'll go with Babo, then EO, Hex, Samba, Sano, Ox, and finally Junichi. Now, let the timing begin."

Khara and every one of her servants except Babo followed her out of the room. Babo cracked his knocks and smirked walking over to Cooro.

" Too bad. Looks like lady Khara isn't here to protect you anymore. I'm going to do whatever I feel like to you." Babo stopped cracking his knuckles and punched Cooro in the face. Just like the last time, Cooro didn't even flinch being punched by Babo. " What, not saying anything?"

" I'm just surprised by how much you punch like a girl even though you sounded so macho," Cooro said in a expressionless tone even when he was being crushed.

" Oh yeah. That reminds me, everyone said what they like, so what do you like?"

" What do I like?" At a moment like this Cooro wanted to rub his chin to think, but he had to use both his hands to hold up the giant slab. " Well, I guess I like taking hot bathes after studying. I especially like having bathes outdoors while it's gently snowing. It makes me feel at ease."

" That's stupid."

" Huh?"

" If you're going to take a bath, it should be surrounded by girls. And after taking a bath, you should have a nice cold drink."

" Has that ever happened to you?"

For some strange reason Babo got angry at Cooro. He squeezed both his hands, raised his right fist up, shouted, " Shut up!"

Babo bombarded Cooro with a barrage of fists. Cooro was being bruised by the punches, the dirt on Babo's hands splattered all over his face, but Cooro just stared at him with his expressionless face.

" _Just a little while longer. If all I have to do is hold this stupid slab up for twenty four hours then so be it. Life was always a matter of waiting for the right moment to act. I'll get that old man's wife back, beat Khara and all her servants, and get my reward money. I promise myself that's what I'll do. " _


	10. Trail of the Slab

**I'll be honest. Some of you might find this chapter to be boring. The reason for that is it's mostly just Cooro surviving a whole day with a slab on his back. However, I would most appreciate it if you did review what I did write. Thank you : ) **

XXX

Babo's time watching Cooro had finally came to an end. Babo did nothing but punch Cooro in his face every second he got while he was with him. Cooro was indulgent to drop the slab and punch Babo in his smug little face, but another part of him made him hold the slab without letting go.

EO finally walked into the door. The first thing she saw was the wounded, bleeding face of Cooro. The next thing she saw was Babo standing above Cooro with his knuckles smeared with blood. Babo heaved as he punched Cooro in his face one more time.

" Did you have fun?" EO asked, she closed the door to the room behind her. " Looks like he's a hard egg to hatch."

" Hard?" Babo said acerbically while shaking his bleeding hands. " This kids' face feel s like it's made out of solid gold. I punched metal that got hurt worse than him."

" That's nice. Anyways, your time is up so I'll be taking over your shift."

" About time. I was getting bored of him. I think I'll go to the kitchen and help myself to whatever I can find."

EO stepped out of the way as she let Babo walk by her and make his way through the door. He then closed the door shut as EO sat down at the chair next to the door. She would be spending over three hours alone with Cooro, but she did nothing but cross her eyes and stare at him through her shades.

" Your friend there seemed nice," Cooro mumbled sarcastically. " I bet he's a real charmer with the ladies."

" He certainly is no charmer with me," EO said while she had her arms crossed. She then stared down and shaked her head. " This is no good. I thought Lady Khara's orders would give me the strength to endure this torture, but you're just no fun to be around whatsoever."

" Oh yeah. Why don't you say that to my sister Nana? I'm sure she's just dying to meet someone like you. What do you even do that's so exciting?"

" Well, I do have one thing I like to do. I would wait in the park to find a dog that would go pop. I'd scoop that poop up and bring it back to my freezer. I like how after a day the odor would dissipate and it would dry up and harden like a rock, where upon I put it under a radiator so it would fester and further fossilize into dust or extinction or discovery. That is what I enjoy.

" Well, I would rather watch paint dry than do something like that. "

XXX

After being in the room for three hours and something minutes the hermaphrodite Hex walked inside. The first thing Hex saw was EO placing things that looked like hardened rocks under Cooro's hands while Cooro shuddered holding the slab up.

" C'mon, you big baby," said EO who rubbed the hardened rocks on Cooro's fingers. " It doesn't feel that bad. Stop acting like such a big baby. "

Cooro however had different thoughts about the rocks. He sweat heavily from holding the slab, gritted his teeth while his lower lip jutted out, and squeezed the slab with his fingers as a loud grunting noise was heard through his teeth.

" I-_ack_-hate-_ack_-you,"

" I'm here," Hex said in his voice that was neither male nor female. " I'm here to relieve you or your post."

" Good," EO said as she grabbed her hardened rocks and stood up while she walked towards the door. " Things here were just so boring. I don't know why he can't just give up and bow to Lady Khara."

" I don't know why either. By the way, EO, where did you find those rocks?"

" There-_ack_-not-_ack_-rocks."

EO walked through the entrance to the room and closed the door behind her. A clanking noise could be heard from the door as she closed it. Hex ignored the sound and sat on the chair next to the door. Unlike EO he sat with his head on the chair and his feet facing up.

Hex stared at Cooro with the same lavender eyes he/she had at the entrance. " I can see through your soul. I can see your weak essence. But sometimes you need a pawn in a game of chess. They can be used as a decoy for the King and the Queen."

" _So creepy," _Cooro thought while he grunted holding the slab. " So, are you a boy or a girl?" Hex didn't say anything and just stared at Cooro. " Sorry, but I thought I was at liberty to ask. I guess I was just mistaking myself—"

Hex surprised Cooro by standing up. Hex stood up and unbuckled his/her coat. And under the coat Cooro saw Hex's bare chest. Hex's body was simply a sight to behold. Hex didn't have any nipples or areolas, not a copulatory organ or a female uterus but just skin.

" As you can see I am no longer male or female. I am simply just a Rook for Lady Khara."

" _Ack_! _That is entirely creepy. Ack, I can feel my arms and legs going numb. If I don't get this thing off me soon I feel like I'm going to break."_

_" **Perhaps you would like me to help get it off of you, Cooro**_?" Kanellos said inside Cooro's mind. " **_I could toss this slab aside with only one finger. Just give me the word, Cooro."_**

" _No way! This is like a test to me. Asking for your help would be like cheating. And Cooro Dash never cheats on anything. And he also will excel at everything." _Cooro gave in to each of Cooro's glands that gave him power to lift the slab up again. " _I will die before I fail." _

_" **Ooh. I love it when you talk dirty to me. It makes me fell so alive." **_

" _And I hate it when you flirt with me. It just irritates me. " _

XXX

Hex's time spending with Cooro finally came to foreclose. And it was by far the boringest time he had with any of Khara's servants. Then there was Samba. She danced in, a cavaco, in her hands, and she played the cavaco while she kept cackling "samba, samba".

" I'm here to relieve you, Hex," Samba singed as she jiggled her chest like a belly-dancer and played the cavaco at the same time.

" Pitiful," Hex replied while he kept his hand down. " And here I was about to be acquainted with Mr. Cooro. But I guess petty matters like these can't be helped. But I did enjoy what we did together."

" _ He ranted on and on about chores he did in_ _the mansion. And then he told me how I can please this Lady Khara. Talk about a suck-up."_

Hex walked through the doors to the room and closed the doors behind him. Samba pranced around like a bird, flapped her wings, and she kept saying " Samba, samba, samba, samba, samba"

_Hey, let's do the samba._

_Hey, let's do the samba._

_Ooh, yes. Samba, samba, samba, samba._

_Hey, let's do the samba_

_Hey, let's do the samba. _

_Ooh, yes. Samba, samba, samba, samba._

Cooro's arms were anchored down by the giant slab in his hands but if they weren't he would strangle Samba for being so annoying.

" _Cackling ol' crone." _

" Samba, samba, samba. Ooh." Samba skipped over to Cooro and squeezed his cheeks. She pulled on his face and stuck it between her chest. " Samba like. Samba like creepy, handsome man very much. Let's do samba together. Samba."

" _Ugh!_ _This bird girl has seeds for brains," _Cooro thought while his face was squashed in Samba's chest. " _When I get out of here, I think she'll be the second on my list to beat up right after that afro boy."_

XXX

Samba's time finally came to an end and Sano's time came. Unlike the rest of the members Sano had a pile of books in his hands and dropped them beside the chair. He stared at Samba who was both dancing and hugging Cooro on occasion. Cooro heaved, grunted as he continued trying to hold the slab up.

" Ahem," Sano coughed that alerted Samba he was there. Samba stopped hugging Cooro and skipped happily towards Sano. " I'm here to relieve you of your duty."

" Aw, can't I stay just a little while longer?" Samba whined to Sano. " I think I was falling in love."

" It's Lady Khara's orders. You wouldn't want to go against Lady Khara's orders, would you?"

" Poo. I guess it can't be helped. " Samba skipped to the door and was about to skip out. But she stopped at the entrance, turned her head around, and smiled seductively at Cooro. " If you ever want someone to help make your babies, you know who to call. Samba, samba, samba. Bye, bye, Cooro poo. Samba."

" _Ever word that comes out of her mouth makes me want to bleed my ears out." _

The slab seemed to be anchoring Cooro down even harder as his arms and legs lost some of their vigor. Cooro's stomach also rumbled as he hadn't eaten anything for over twelve hours. While his stomach was empty and he felt more dead than alive, Sano was reading a small booklet.

" I'm guessing-_ack_-that book you have_-ack_-is from Zekua Melon?" Cooro grunted while holding up his slab. " I-_ack_-love his-_ack_-works."

" Me too," Sano said as his eyes twinkled with stars. " I especially love his earlier books. They were so—wait a minute. Why am I talking to you? You're suppose to be tortured."

Cooro's stomach rumbled even louder. The sound of his stomach caused him great pain. Sano also noticed this pain, stared at Cooro with a puzzled face, but then he shaked it off and started reading through a book

" Food," Cooro muttered while he was in great pain.

" There is no food allowed while you're going through this trial."

" No, not for me. I was wondering if perhaps you were feeling hungry. Perhaps you can ask this Lady Khara to send you some food."

" Hmmmmm. _No one's ever showed concern for my well-being. People have been ignoring me their whole life. Whoever this kid is, he's different from anyone I've met before."_

XXX

Sano's time with Cooro finally ended and the forehead protector wearing giant Ox waked in. Ox banged his head on the top of the door since he was too tall. Inside he saw Sano and Cooro. Both were crying through their eyes. Sano wiped the tears away, but Cooro couldn't since he was too busy keeping the slab up.

" That was beautiful," Cooro said tearfully crying. " Can you please read it to me again."

" I'm sorry, but I just can't do that. I have to get going. But I hope you pass so…" Sano sniffled again. He rubbed his nostrils with his hands and turned his head on Cooro. " We can talk again."

Sano ran out, crying, and pushed into Ox before he ran out through the door. When Sano left the tears in Cooro instantly vanished seeing the giant, bulky man with the cow-horns and forehead protector."

" Ox," the big man known as Ox said. "" Ox. Ox, Ox, Ox, Ox. Ox; Ox. Ox'd Ox'n—Ox, Ox, Ox, Ox—Ox, Ox, Ox. "

" _Does he even listen to the words that come out of his mouth?" _Cooro thought as he looked at Ox right through his eyes. Ox looked down at Cooro as if he was expecting Cooro to say something. Cooro was nervous watching him and muttered the first word that popped into his head. " Ah, Ox."

" Ox?" Ox got angry. The giants face boiled red from his anger and he flailed both his hands like a toddlers angrily. " Ox! Ox, Ox, Ox! Ox! OX!"

" _Okay, he doesn't like whatever I just said."_

XXX

Finally, it was Junichi's turn to watch Cooro. With Junichi there Cooro knew he only had three hours left to go. However, the time he spent with Junichi was by far the hardest he spent with any other member. For one thing he was distracted with how cute Junichi looked; he had a soft heart for animals or anything that looked like animals ( except Samba or April cosplaying of course). And another thing he had to deal with was Ox jumping up and down on the slab.

" Are you sure you should be still here, Ox?" Junichi asked as he sat on the chair with his arms crossed. " And are you sure you should be doing that? We're suppose to be giving this kid a fair trial."

" Ox! Ox, Ox, Ox, Ox!"

" I see. I was just checking. But if Lady Khara finds out you did something like this, she will not be happy."

_" Okay. I think I have an analysis of everyone in this mansion. Babo appears to be the bad boy, EO has strange tastes in things, Hex seems to be an exhibitionist that shows his or her private parts, Samba's a man-eater, Sano's a bookworm like me, Junichi seems to be the loyal dog, or rabbit I can't tell, and Ox is…I don't really know." _

" **_You're starting to lose your grip, Cooro._**_" _Kanellos said inside Cooro's mind. " **_If there's ever a time you'll need my help now would be the perfect situation." _**

_" Why are you always bothering me? Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

_" **I'm afraid I can't do that, Cooro. See, when you needed my help against that ruffian, you signed a contract with me. And that contract is embedded in that emblem in your bracelet. Your father found me. He wanted us to be together sooner, but he also wanted you to have a normal life. **_"

" _I see. What did my father look like? I've hardly known him."_

**_" I'm afraid brusque people like your father have eluded me. Now, would you like my help? I'm with you until the day I die." _**

_" No…I promised myself I would never cheat in anything."_

_" **What's with you? What's so important about playing fair? I didn't want to say this, but you're weak. Without my help you can't even fight your way out of a plastic cup."**_

_" Shut up."_

**_" No matter how hard you try, in this world where magic is everything you won't be able to last very long. Why risk yourself when you can get by with just m—"_**

_" Shut up! SHUT UP!" _

Cooro felt strength circulating through his body. He was able to lift the slab up higher even with the giant Ox standing on top of him. His strength surprised both Ox and Junichi. In his eyes Junichi cold see flames boiling through the pupils of his eyes, his teeth became sharp like a tiger, and even his body was on fire.

" _What kind of magic is this_?" Junichi thought while he gazed at Cooro. " _Is he developing some kind of magic? What type of magic could he possibly gain?" _

" **_I see. So you've had magic hidden within you all along. But you have yet to harness it properly, Cooro."_**

XXX

Every one of the servants were walking together—Babo, EO, Hex, Samba, and Sano—and they surrounded their leader Lady Khara. She walked with her servants to the room where they were keeping Cooro.

" He only has one minute left," Khara said as she walked. " I think I see how much he has progressed first hand."

Lady Khara and everyone else she was with finally reached the door where they were holding Cooro. The door opened and both Ox and Junichi walked out. Lady Khara smiled at the sight of Ox and Junichi. Too her seeing them was her time of sagacious.

" Time's up. So, how did he do?"

" As you might know, Lady Khara, no ordinary man would be able to pass this test," Junichi said.

" I see. So I'm guessing our esteemed guest has failed?"

" You didn't let me finish, Lady Khara. As you already know, no ordinary man would be able to pass this trial. But this kid—"

Junichi pushed the door open. Inside Lady Khara, Babo, EO, Hex, Samba, and Sano all saw Cooro, and they gasped seeing him. What was most surprising was he was still holding the slab, his body illuminated with green aura, and his eyes were burning with fire. Everyone who watched him were speechless.

" He is no ordinary man."

" H-he…" Lady Khara stopped gapping and pointed to Babo. " Babo, get that slab off of him. He's passed the test." Lady Khara then pointed her fingers at Sano. " And get him a tuxedo. Right now, he's officially a member of us."


	11. Hyde's Wife

**Aw, I thought I would get some reviews in the last chapter. I guess I was just fooling myself. But to tell you all the truth, I did enjoy writing it. But mostly because I like writing this story. I wish I could write every fanfiction story, but I only have time for four. So please review : ) **

XXX

Cooro was now a butler of Lady Khara's mansion. And to everyone's surprise, he was really good at his job. His jobs were perpetual—having to clean the tapestries, having to clean the silverware, cleaning the furniture, and help with the cooking—each and every one he excelled at like he excelled with his school grades.

Cooro met all the maids as he was searching through the mansion. But no matter how many he looked at he couldn't find one with a singular appearance to the one the ex-Fairy Tail member mentioned. A wife was a woman who you swear an oath to; they were in no way related to their suitors.

" _How am I going to find that woman before tomorrow morning?" _Cooro thought while he continued roaming the halls looking for the wife. " _And what's the deal with this house? It will take me days to find everything here, and I only have until tomorrow to get to school. I will not be tardy. Never have and I never will. AND NO ONE'S GOING TO STOP M—"_

" Excuse me," a maid said behind Cooro. Cooro shuddered at the sound of her voice and stood perfectly still like he was a statue. " Are you the new butler of Miss Khara? I'm Myra Triwind."

" _Triwind? Wait, that old mans' last name was Triwind. Maybe she's the Triwind I've been looking for."_

Cooro turned around and looked at the woman standing before him. And he was both surprised and scared seeing her. She had a square-fringe hairstyle adorned by a lacy frill. Her hair was cherry-red and tied in pigtails. She possesses hazel eyes with except as they were scary looking and reminded Cooro of a hawk. Myra wore a typical maid's outfit: a cerulean dress with matching buttons, and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders. Additionally, unlike the rest of the maids, she was wearing brown, knee-high boots, and long, black stockings that were held up by a garter belt.

" _She used to be a member of Fairy Tail? She's just as scary as me." _

" We get many people trying to become butlers around here," Myra said in a voice that made Cooro's throat become dry. Tell me, what would someone like you be doing here? Are you perhaps a spy trying to assassinate Lady Khara?"

" No! I-I…." Cooro looked behind his back and behind Myra's back to make sure there wasn't anyone but them in the halls. Cooro then grabbed the frills of Myra's hair and pulled her head down. " I'm looking for someone. She's the wife of Hyde Triwind."

" Hyde Triwind? Hydey actually sent someone out looking for me?"

" Wait, you mean to tell me you're his wife?"

" Yes. And not only is he endangering me but he's also endangering you sending you after me." Myra's eyes shined with stars as she stared flamboyantly at the ceiling. " But I guess it's that part of him that I love. Oh Hyde, where are you my Romeo? Love looks not with my eyes, but with my mind,  
And therefore I am winged Cupid painted blind."

" _I was wrong. She's crazy not scary. She's basically the perfect member of Fairy Tail." _

Myra's eyes finally stopped twinkling with stars and she stared at Cooro with her serious eyes. This time she grabbed Cooro's head and pulled his head down.

" Look, it's not safe here. You have to get out of here while you still can. I've been watching you and Lady Khara. I think Lady Khara's starting to like you. And whatever Lady Khara wants Lady Khara always gets."

Cooro and Myra heard a noise heading towards them. It sounded like it was frolicking towards them. Myra was filled with anxiety. She grabbed Cooro's shoulders, squeezed them, turning his body around and she pushed him away.

" Get out of here while you still can. Lady Khara's not a little girl. She's not even human. As far as she's concerned…we're nothing but dolls to her."

" Wait, what?"

" Run!"

Cooro and Myra reached the end of the hall. Myra opened the door for Cooro and pushed him through the door. She then slammed the door on Cooro directly on his face. Cooro pondered the events that just happened, turned around, and he "Gasp!" seeing Lady Khara standing behind him.

" Ah!"

Cooro was scared of Lady Khara. The very sight of her made him antsy and fearful. Cooro was about to turn around and open the door to get away from Lady Khara, but she stopped him as she touched his right cheek—her hands were so warm, moist they relieved all his anxiety.

" Is there something wrong with you, Cooro?" Khara asked in her sweet voice. " You seem very skittish."

" What?" Cooro gawked at Khara. " Don't be ridiculous. There's nothing wrong with me. You just surprised me that's all."

" Good. By the way, it's lunchtime. Usually I order my maids to have a twenty minute lunch break together, but you can join me and the rest of my servants in my lunch quarters."

" Er, yeah, I can join you. But where is the lunch quarters?"

" Oh, silly me. I forgot you're new around here. I forgot I still have much to teach you. Just follow me. I'll lead the way."

XXX

Cooro sat with all seven of Khara's servants: Babo, EO, Hex, Samba, Sano, Ox, and Junichi. Cooro had to sit beside Babo which was bad because they both despised each other. Cooro smacked Babo's left elbow and Babo smacked Cooro's right elbow.

The food being served was soup. What they were having was a delicious Mediterranean-style fish soup known as _bouillabaisse. _Cooro looked at his more as a bisque, rich , thick, creamy soup which was puréed until smooth; chowder is similar by the chunks of fish in it.

Khara wasn't with them at the type. She was busy getting ready for lunch. Since she wasn't there, Babo had an opportune moment to harrier Cooro. He stretched his hand out and pushed Cooro's soup down. It oozed everywhere on the table.

" Aw, whoops," Babo laughed. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock your soup. My hand just slipped."

" That's too bad," Cooro said as she stared down at his spilled soup. " I really wanted to have some. But I guess I can't help it if your hand slipped."

The doors to the room soon opened and Lady Khara walked inside. At the sight of her presence everyone stood up, bowed to her, and stayed that way while she walked to her chair. She still looked like a porcelain doll, but she wore a white gown and her gray hair cascaded down her head.

" Welcome, Lady Khara," all seven of her servants said in unison.

" Thank you," Khara smiled. " It's nice to be around all of you—"

Khara staggered. She was staring at Cooro and Babo. Cooro raised Babo's soup bowl over Babo's head and dripped the soup on his afro hair. The soup dripped down his hair and dripped all over his face. All six other servants staggered at the site of Babo with soup all over his face.

" Whoops. It seemed like my hand slipped as well," Cooro said while he poured the soup over Babo's head. " But hey, stuff happens, right?"

Babo didn't say anything to Cooro. He just stood up while he was boiling with anger, wiped the soup off his face, and turned around and grabbed Cooro's scarf still wrapped around his neck. Babo raised his other hand and made a fist out of it.

" I'm going to kill you—"

" Babo!" Khara shouted. Babo stopped at the sound of Khara's voice. He staggered and turned his head to Khara. " I was going to leave this until after lunch but since you two are done anyways, I'll need you to do a little something for me."

" Yes. What do you want from me, Lady Khara?"

" I'm looking for a key. There's a store not too far from here that sells Celestial Keys. Why don't you and Cooro go out and get that key for me."

" Yes. It will be done, Lady Khara." Babo tugged on Cooro's scarf and pulled him with him out of the door. " Come on, worthless, let's get a move on."

Babo and Cooro were both gone. Everyone else of Khara's servants just ignored them and continued eating their soups. But Khara, the mastermind behind the mansion, she smirked.

" _Finally, I get to see just what my new servant is made of." _

XXX

On the way to the store, Babo and Cooro were being attacked. It was another man trying to assassinate Lady Khara. He carried a rapier, was dark-skinned, shirtless and wore just red jeans on his legs. The assassin battled Babo while Cooro watched on the sidelines.

It was a very short battle between Babo and the unnamed assassin. The assassin tried stabbing his rapier straight into Babo's head, but Babo swatted it away with his right hand and punched the assassin's jaw with his left hand. The moment his fist hit the assassin did he epically fall on the floor.

" Is he done?" Cooro asked Babo.

" He is, no thanks to you," Babo replied. " What were you doing. You should have been there for me. What were you doing just standing there watching? Wait until I tell Lady Khara about this."

" Ha. That's funny. Kneeling down to a little girl? What are you one of her dolls?"

" Why you! If you're to serve Lady Khara you will treat her with the utmost respect!"

" Sorry, but I don't work for anyone. Why would I kneel to a girl like her?"

" Why you! How dare you bark to Lady Khara in that tone, naïve! If you're not here to serve Lady Khara then why are you here?"

Cooro flicked his scarf. He placed both his hands in his pockets, looked his head down, and he laughed under his breath. His laughing notably irritated Babo as the dark-skinned man clenched both his teeth and mashed his teeth together.

" Isn't it obvious. I'm a member of Fairy Tail. I'm here to get one of your maids. And now that I know which one I'm looking for, I plan on sneaking her out of there. Sorry, but I plan to do that before the end of the day."

Cooro flicked his scarf a second time and walked towards Babo. He walked past Babo without a moment to stop. Babo continued to mash his teeth together and growled under his breath, only all the anger in him quickly went away and he laughed.

" I knew there was a reason why I hated you so much. So you're really a member of Fairy Tail? Then I guess I'm going to have too—" Babo's afro's shape changed. It changed into a conically-shaped drill and spinned around. " Kill you. And that my friend is legit. Diver Magic!"

Babo had very strong legs. He jumped high into the air nearly three feet off the ground and fell towards the ground with his head facing the dirt. When his head touched the ground, it drilled straight through and he went under the ground.

Cooro didn't notice Babo as he ignored him and walked back towards the mansion. Only while he was walking, Babo with his cone-shaped hair emerged from the ground and struck Cooro with his drill. His drill went straight into Cooro's chest, making a small hole in his skin, and he fell back from the drill.

" Ack!" Cooro spat blood from his mouth after being striked by the drill. " _Where did he come from_?"

Babo grabbed Cooro by his scarf and yanked him to his conically shaped hair. Under his hair, Babo was smiling wickedly into Cooro's eyes. " Like me doo? I'm a master at Diver Magic. My magic is I can change my hair into a drill. And now…" Babo's drill spinned around as he prepared to strike it into Cooro's head. Cooro was paralysed and dizzy from the last strike Babo used on him. He could only watch as Babo was about to kill him. " I'm going to put my drill straight through your head. "


	12. Cooro's Power

**Sorry I'm so late updating. I've been having writers block. It's not easy writing a fighting scene. I watched a bit more awesome fighting shows: Law of Ueki which has the most creative fighting, Naruto, and other anime fighting shows. I hope you enjoy this segment of the fighting second. So please review : ) **

XXX

I'm a master at Diver Magic. My magic is I can change my hair into a drill. And now…" Babo's drill spinned around as he prepared to strike it into Cooro's head. Cooro was paralysed and dizzy from the last strike Babo used on him. He could only watch as Babo was about to kill him. " I'm going to put my drill straight through your head. "

Cooro held on to the drill for dear life. It was hard though. Blood was gushing out of his arm as the sharp drill went right through his flesh. Cooro however stood strong, used his foot as leverage to keep his balance, and pushed himself forward as he pushed Babo off of him.

" Ack!" Cooro spat as he looked at his bleeding hands. " That hurt. My hands…their all numb. I-I can't move them."

" Oh, so you can't move your fingers, eh?" Babo laughed while he looked at Cooro bleeding from his hands. " Ain't that a darn shame. It's really too bad. But that's what you get when you defy Lady Khara. But you can repay here with your lif—"

Something swooped down behind Babo and striked him from behind. His pain sounded like a blue whale that travailed the baby of a howling monkey. After screaming he fell on the ground. Above him was the cat Gia. Although it was too Cooro's utmost shock that Gia had wings on her back and was flying above Cooro.

" What's going on? Cooro asked.

" Hi there, Cooro," Gia waved to Cooro. It was too his shock that she could talk.

" Y-you can talk?"

" Of course I can talk. All cats can talk. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Hehe."

" Wait, if you can talk, then why didn't you say anything to me before?"

" Well, you would be scared of me. You seemed a little paranoid when I first met you. Remember, you were punching a giant mirror. Why did you punch that mirror by the way?"

" I find my own reflection to be horrid. The very sight of my face makes me abhorrent. If I could, I would break every mirror in the world so nobody can see what they really look like."

" Oh, the calamity. Anyways, maybe I should tell you a little bit about myself. I was raised in an egg by a kind man who nursed me since I was an egg. But that farmer threw me away because he got married to a woman who hated cats. When I left I became a stray. After being a stray for a year, I finally returned to the house that shut me out. That's when I found out that they had a child together. I felt so unloved and wandered the streets believing there was nothing for me, but that's when I met you, Cooro. You helped me."

" Right. And what exactly did I do again?"

" You rescued me, you goof. You kept bringing me milk and fish when I was hungry and thirsty." Gia made the cutest face known to mankind. Her eyes popped out, shaked, and she bit her lower lip. " You took care of me. I want to be your friend."

" Friend. I don't know about that. I don't really want to be friends with anyone."

" That's too bad," Babo laughed. Cooro turned around and saw how Babo was back on his feet. " Your arrival was full of nascent. In a few years we could've actually been friends. But now that you disobeyed Lady Khara's trust, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."

Babo grabbed his afro hair with his left hand and pulled on it. He made giant crying noises while pulling on his hair. He then ripped a ball of his hair out, crying, and held it for Cooro to see.

" Are you mad?" Cooro asked. " Why did you pull on your own hair, idiot?"

" I do things diligently for Lady Khara. She's everything to me. And I'll get rid of anyone who stands in her way."

A giant brown circle illuminated out of Babo's hand. The hair in his hand then turned into a drill like the hair on his head.

" H-how are you able to do that?" Cooro gasped.

" What, did you really think it was only the hair on my head that could transform into a drill? So long as it's my own hair, I can create a drill out of it. Like this."

Babo's drill turned back into a pile of hair. With one blow from his mouth, the hair blew too Cooro and looked like it was just going to blow away from him. However, a giant brown circle illuminated from the hair and it transformed into a small drill.

" Ah!" Cooro screamed. He ducked down and the drill zoomed past him. He looked back and saw the drill drilling through the dirt. " _That ground could've been my head. I got to be more careful around this guy."_

" You're probably thinking you can dodge my attack," Babo said too Cooro. " But how can you dodge something that you can't even see?"

Just like before the hairdo on Babo's afro head started spinning around as it became a giant drill. Babo jumped into the air and fell towards the ground. His head ripped through the ground and Babo travelled underground. Unseen by either Cooro or Gia's eyes, they both stood by each other's backs.

" It will be nearly impossible to see him with your eyes, Cooro," Gia said to Cooro. " You'll have to rely on your other senses."

" My other senses? What kind of other senses?"

"Your ears of course. You could also work by using your nose. But it wouldn't be as good as your ears—Cooro!"

Gia flew too Cooro and her paws to lift him up by his armpits. They were both flying above the ground just when Babo emerged under them. Gia then flew down and let go of Cooro as he turned back to Babo. There were many things peculiar about Babo now. Around his torso was a ring of drills, in both his palms were one drill each, and his head was completely bald.

" You idiot!" Cooro exclaimed. " You cut off your own hair!"

" Not too worry," Babo said back to Cooro. " This is why I always carry a spare." Babo used his mouth to bite something in his tribal shirt and pulled it out. The thing he took out was an afro wig. Babo lifted the wig above his head placed it on his head. " Not too shabby, wouldn't you agree?"

" That thing was a wig? What a waste of Jewels. "

"Say what you want. I used a knife in my pants that helped me cut off my beautiful afro hair so I could use it to make my beautiful drills. But that's not all. I also used to have much longer hair, but cut it in half and kept it with me for safe keeping. Pretty smart thinking, wouldn't you agree?"

" That's it. I'm going taking you dow—"

" Let me handle this, Cooro," Gia said. " I'll show you just how powerful I am."

" Come at me if you want. I'll make you experience exquisite agony."

Gia dashed at Babo with her wings spread out. As she was flying her wings turned into metal. Babo and Gia clashed. Babo attacked with the drills in his hands, but Gia countered by thrashing her wings at him. Sparks came out as both metal clashed together.

" _They're both so fast," _Cooro thought while watching Gia and Cooro fight. " _They're on a completely different level than me. I hate to admit it, but I'm outmatched by both of them. If only I had some kind of magic."_

Babo and Gia continued clashing their weapons together. Gia got rid of her wings, fell on the ground when he nearly slashed her, and flew back up as a green circle of light illuminated from her back and wings sprouted out. Gia circled around Babo and slashed at him with her metal wings. Wounds were made around Babo and were bleeding where he was slashed, but the callus part of his tissue healed restored him.

" How are you able to recover that quickly?" Gia asked while she slashed at Babo.

" It's simple. There are Four Types of Magic: Caster, Holder, Lost, and Uncategorized. Yours kitty is a Caster Magic called Aera. Lady Khara gives all us servants a special kind of Lost Magic. Mine is I can recover quickly. And now…"

Babo's drills grew larger around Babo's waist. The drills hit Gia. Luckily she was able to fold her wings around her chest and his drills bounced off her wings. Babo swat the cat away using his drills.

" Gia!" Cooro shouted watching Gia fall down.

" Ha," Babo laughed. " I'm glad she's down. That cat was absolutely disgusting."

" Hey, don't talk to animals like that when I'm around!"

" Ha. What, are you some kind of animal lover? But I have something I'd like to tell you. Why bother caring for animals? They are nothing but sticky, disgusting, revolting little being—"

" Shut up!"

Cooro charged at Babo without thinking. The only thing he thought about was how much he wanted to protect Gia. Even though he knew he had no magic, no power, and was nothing but a weakling, he had the valor to protect the only person he cared about.

" Ha, moron."

Babo smacked Cooro away with the back of his wrist. The wrist wasn't as powerful as his drills, but it pushed Cooro away. Cooro fell once; he hit his head. Cooro rolled on the dirt and hit his head twice; snapped his right leg. And he rolled twice, felt his right arm being broken. Cooro finally stopped rolling.

Cooro was a wreck. He only had one moving arm and leg as his others were temporarily dislodged. And Cooro was suffering agony—no, torture—torture that abolished the very essence of his soul. Cooro could only pant while Babo walked towards him. Babo stepped on Cooro's chest and stared wickedly into his eyes.

" I'll give you one last chance. Swear your loyalty too Lady Khara or I'll be forced to kill you where you stand. What will it be?"

_" No, I'll never become a loyal dog to her like him," _Cooro thought while he cringed from his broken bones. " _I'll just tell him I'll join him. Even if it's a lie it will buy me some time so I may become strong enough to beat them."_

As Cooro lifted his head he saw Gia lying before him. She was hurt, bleeding, and weakly breathing. Her wings faded from her back as Cooro could slowly feel she was losing strength. He knew what he had to do."

" Okay, okay, I swear. I swear…" Cooro's blood pressure began to boil. While looking at Babo, he became enraged. "I will never join Khara! I will die a member of Fairy Tail!"

With that said, Babo's drills started turning around at an incredible speed, and they fell down towards Cooro about to rip through his flesh. " You're a fool!"

Cooro only had a few short seconds to live. With the drills falling down on him, a great power surged inside of him. That power was the power of magic. And with it, something strange happened too Cooro's left arm.

Cooro's hand started too morph. It became a weapon. Small, cylindrical, silver cannon appeared over his hand. The cannon began to be engulfed with bright green light. Babo could only stare as a bright green ball was fired from his cannon and hit Babo directly.

" Guah!"

Babo was pushed back and fell into the ground. In just one shot from Cooro's cannon he was defeated. Remembering how Babo basked about how powerful he was and how he hated cats, it felt good when the cannon hit him. However, Cooro was surprised by his magic. What was it? And how could it be used?

" W-what is this? This power…what does it mean?"


	13. Sano and KO together

**I hope you enjoyed the last fight. And I hope you weren't disappointed with Cooro's power. Luckily, there's more too his powers than it seems. And now we get onto another fight. So please review : ) **

XXX

Lady waited for Cooro and Babo to return while she sat on a couch with the rest of her servants: EO, Hex, Samba, Sano, and Junichi. After waiting for three hours for him to return Lady Khara finally dispatched Ox to go out and search for them.

"What do you think is taking them so long, Lady Khara?" Hex as he/she stared silently waiting for them to return.

"Yes, it is quite odd for Babo to miss out on dinner," EO said while she too stood silently waiting for them to return.

Finally, Ox appeared. He appeared through the door. He looked worried, ran with great pace and headed straight for Lady Khara. When he reached her he got on his knees and kicked her legs. But Khara kicked Ox as she found him to be revolting.

" Tell me, Ox, where are my other subjects?"

" Ox," Ox said to Lady Khara. "Ox. Ox. Ox, Ox, OX! OX!"

"I see. I stipulated he would be my butler, but I never thought he'd be a tardy butler." Khara closed her eyes and used her hands to swish her grey hair. " I guess we'll have to teach him a lesson. EO, Sano, find our new butler. If he is incompliant to be joining us, you have my permission to do with him as you wish."

" Yes, Lady Khara," EO said.

" Umm, are you sure I should really be doing this, Lady Khara?" Sano asked. " I'm not sure I'm best fitting for the job—"

Lady Khara surprised Sano. She got off her couch and ran up to Sano and hugged him around his torso. Sano was surprised by Khara's bold act and his cheeks tinted red.

" I know you can do it, Sano. You are my light of day. You're also the glitz that lights my day. And I know out of every one of my servants you're the one who loves me the most, Sano. So, will you do this teensy little errand for me?"

" Yes, Lady Khara. I will get on it right away."

Both EO and Sano rushed out the room and ran out the door searching for Cooro. While they did, Khara laughed too herself and held her hands over her eyes.

XXX

Cooro wandered through the plains of the desert looking for sanctuary. Cooro carried the wounded cat Gia with both his hands. But after wandering through dunes, hills, and the skeletons of dead buzzards of Khara's landscape. All water seemed to be lost from evapotranspiration as there was nothing he could do to help Gia was trying to find shelter for her.

" I'm sorry, Gia," Cooro said while he carried Gia. " I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. If only I was strong enough to protect you. "

" Don't be so hard on yourself , Cooro," Gia said weakly while she was being carried by Cooro. " I should be the one saying that too you."

" B-but you're injured. You're injured because of me."

" Yes, but I'm glad I was able to help you. I've rather grown fond of you, Cooro. How you pet me, how you feed me, I would benefit being your pet."

" Heh. You're surprisingly talkative despite your injury. And as long as we both may live, I will be your master until the end of time. And as your master, I have something I need to show you."

Cooro pulled out a small notebook. The leather of the notebook was red as there was also a scaly pink heart on the cover. Cooro opened the notebook and a picture of his hometown Rudy Gloss City.

" This here is a Memory Transportation Book. It can teleport you anywhere you've been before. However, it can only be used once a day. I can send you back to the safety of my house. I however will stay here as I still have urgent matters to attend too. "

" No!" Gia swat the book away with her paws. She then reached her paws around Cooro's scarf and squeezed it with her paws. " I want to stay with you! What kind of pet would I be if I wasn't besides my master?"

" Gia, a-are you sure about this? It wouldn't be easy staying around someone like me."

" Of course I'm sure. I will stay beside you for as long as I live, master."

" Okay. I will look after you as always, Gi—"

From behind a giant beam of energy came out and hit Cooro behind his back. Cooro fell when he was hit, however he managed to keep Gia safe and got back up again. As Cooro turned around he saw the unwavering, calm face of EO standing behind him.

" So, you were a spy for Fairy Tail all along?" EO said while she walked closed towards Cooro and Cooro stepped back. " That's such a pity. Lady Khara stipulated that she would turn you into a great butler. But if you're not compliant with Lady Khara's orders, then I have no choice but to kill you."

" Well, if it isn't the crazy lady whose obsessed with crusted poo." Cooro smirked when he looked at her. " Yes, I'm a member of Fairy Tail. And beating scum like you who're people's guard dogs should be no problem. _It's a good thing there's only one of them. Once I find a secluded place to hide Gia, I'll take her down—"_

_" _Flashbang!"

Cooro saw a small metal object being thrown over his head. The object soon exploded and bright light blinded him. Cooro quickly covered his eyes with his left hand and covered Gia's eyes with his right hand. Even though Cooro couldn't see, he could still heard the rumbling sound of footsteps charging towards him.

" What is going on—"

Cooro was pushed by the body of a body-builder. Cooro landed on his leg, the one that was bruised earlier, and he cried in agony as it felt the pressure of the ground. Cooro then turned around to see who pushed him now that the light had faded. He was daunted seeing the person standing before him too be Sano who he reckoned was his friend until he pushed him.

" I had no idea you were a member of Fairy Tail, Cooro," Sano said to Cooro. " It's too bad you turned out to be nothing more than a spy. I thought we could have a reading session like that time on the slab after Lady Khara went to sleep, but now I'm afraid that session will never come again."

" Sano, don't do this," Cooro said. " You don't have to do everything that brat tells you. You have your own mind. You can be anything you want to b—"

"Enough!" Sano pulled on the sleeves of his black clothes. In his hands the sleeves turned into bright green grenade. Sano pulled the pin of the grenade and raised it behind his back. "I will never permit you to say ill of my lordship! Grenade!"

Sano threw the grenade two feet ahead of Cooro. Cooro, even though one of his legs was trashed, he got off the ground and ran as fast as he could away from the grenade. The grenade exploded and the blast pushed Cooro back. While he was flying, a bright green beam was unleashed from EO's head and pushed Cooro into a giant rock that was sticking out of the dirt.

" Isn't it marvelous, Sano?" EO chuckled as her head glowed bright green. " It's amazing watching people who talk mean of Lady Khara suffer. Oh, I'm going to finish him off with my magic that transforms my emotions into magical blasts."

" No." Sano walked ahead of EO and smacked her hand behind her bald head. " I'll be the one who will destroy Cooro and bring back Lady Khara's good reputation. I'll do it with my magic of transforming my clothes into bombs."

Sano grabbed another piece of his sleeves that was already teared, teared another piece, and he squeezed it in his hand. His hand glowed with bright white light. When he opened his hand a small time bomb was in his hand. Only five seconds were left on the clock.

" This is the end for you, Cooro! No one will stand in Lady Khara's way!"

Sano threw the time bomb straight towards Cooro. The time bomb landed in front of his face. With the clock about to reach zero—tick-tock, tick-tock, Cooro knew just one thing:

" _I'm going to die." _


	14. Sano's Tears

**As you already know, the chapters are getting shorter. I just think shorter is better. I only wish that my story could be as exciting as the original Fairy Tail anime. Natsu's magic is way better than Cooro's. Or is it. ; ) Just promise me that you'll review, please. **

Only four seconds left on the clock. Tick-tock, tick-tock. From past experience Cooro realized that Sano's magic was not to be rifled with. There were only two seconds left on the clock. Tick-tock, tick-tock. At this moment, Cooro could only think of one thing.

" Gia, you got to go!" Cooro shouted at his small feline wingless pet. " If one of us is going to make it out of this alive it has to be you. "

" I'm not leaving you, Cooro," Gia said back to Cooro.

" I wasn't asking you."

Cooro used all the arm strength he had left to throw Gia behind him. He threw her far but not high. He could see her tiny body as it zoomed past him and landed on a hill in the oasis. Cooro felt relieved to see Gia alright and smiled.

" _At least one of us needs to make it out of her alive. What kind of master would I be if I couldn't take care of my pets? Good luck wherever life leads you, Gi—"_

It had been well past five seconds. The time bomb however did not go off. Cooro didn't know why it didn't go off, but he used his adrenaline as stimulus to help him get off the ground and ran, nearly falling, towards where he threw Gia.

" Sano, what is wrong with you?" EO screamed behind Cooro's back. " You dare defy Lady Khara's orders and help this oaf escape?"

" Of course not," Sano replied. " That last bomb I threw just turned out to be a dub, that's all."

"Well the next one you use better work, unless of course you want me to tell Lady Khara about your failure to follow orders."

" No. I promise you my bombs will go off next time. Just please don't tell Lady Khara about this."

Sano didn't have any intentions of hurting poor Cooro, but that didn't mean he wasn't going too. Too his surprise, Cooro fell into a dune without paying close attention where he was running. As he watched Cooro roll down the dune, he start to sensate memories of his past.

**" _Get away from that kid. He's infected."_**

**_" Keep him away from our children. He bears the mark of the Tӓrtus in his eyes."_**

**_" That mark is the mark of the devils. It's incurable and if he touches our kids with it they too will die."_**

Thinking about all the torture he suffered and how he had a mark on his eye that couldn't even spread to people close to him, he remembered what his master Lady Khara had said to him.

**" _ Are you alright? I can save you. I can get rid of that pesky disease in your eye before it completely destroys you. But in return I need you to become a servant of mine. So, what do you say?"_**

Sano walked towards the dune. He pulled six pieces of fabric from his clothes. As he did he squeezed them and six grenades came out. Sano finally reached the dune and saw Cooro trying to walk out of it.

" _Lady Khara was there for me then and she is here for me now. I'm sorry about this, Cooro, but I just can't fall here after everything she's done for me._" Sano dropped five of his grenades while holding one in his hand, and he threw the grenade. " Grenade!"'

The grenade however was thrown above Cooro and exploded in midair. Sano picked up another grenade, pulled its pin, and threw it at Cooro. " Grenade!"

The grenade however was thrown too far ahead of Cooro and exploded on the top of the dune. EO, who was watching Sano miss his target, became angry. And when she was angry, her bald head glowed bright red. Sano however didn't see it and picked up his other four grenades.

" Grenade! Grenade! Grenade! Grenade!"

Sano tossed the grenade's everywhere. One was thrown far left of Cooro. Another was thrown far right of Cooro. And one that also was thrown far left of Cooro. All three exploded and missed Cooro. However, there was one that rolled behind Cooro and exploded, and it blew Cooro away as it burned his back.

" Ah!" Cooro screamed in agony after he was struck by the grenade.

" _I truly am sorry, Cooro. But I-I just don't want to go back to the way things were. I don't want to be homeless, unloved, and completely hated. I-I just want to be in Lady Khara's care." _Watching Cooro cry made Sano cry. As he did, teardrop fell down his right eye. "_ It's the only place I belong in." _

Sano could remember everything about his past visually. He remembered how he would sit in an abandoned house, alone, cold, and crying his eyes out waiting for someone to rescue him. But no one in his village came for him. He just wanted to be loved. But no one ever loved him. The only comfort he had was reading books. That was until the day Lady Khara showed up. He could still remember the words she said to him.

**" _Hey, are you alone?"_**

**_" Alone? Y-yes. It's only me and my books. But aren't you afraid of me?"_**

**_" Not at all. I see you have the mark of Tӓrtus though. I can help you. If you come with me, I can cure you of your plague .In exchange, you'll become my servant."_**

**_" Will there be people there who will love me?"_**

**_" Of course. They'll remember you sentimentally. But while you're my servant, you'll refer to me as Lady Khara."_**

_" I love Lady Khara, even if it all seems one sided. I wish she could look at me, not as a servant, but as someone who would give up his life to see her smile."_

It didn't look like Cooro was going to be getting up, which was good. Sano didn't intend on killing Cooro. He and Cooro shared mutual bonds when it came to books. He only wanted to faze Cooro long enough for the scarf wearing boy to give up and journey back to his home.

" _Glad that's over. Now I can finally go hom—"_

It was too Sano's surprise, horror that Cooro was able to stand up again. Cooro limply journeyed up the hill trying to reach Gia. Surprised, Sano ripped off another piece of his sleeves fabric and it transformed into a bomb, only he didn't get to detonate it because EO pushed him down. Looking up her head looked like a volcano about to erupt.

" You've tested my patience for too long, Sano! It's time you give someone disciplined a chance. Emotion Magic: Magma Wave!"

Sano knew nothing good would come from EO. And he was right. A beam made out of made was fired from her bald head. The magma in her beam transformed into a puddle of magma and was about to rain over Cooro and melt him alive.

" Cooro, no!"

Sano slide down the sand dune hoping to save Cooro from being burned alive. He carried the time bomb in his hand that had only three seconds left on the clock. When Sano finally got in front of Cooro, he pushed him to the ground and threw the time bomb over both their heads.

Boom!

The time bomb exploded. As it did, the magma that was about to fall on Cooro dripped everywhere, except it didn't land on Cooro or Sano. A puddle of magma surrounded both Cooro and Sano.

Cooro was mesmerized with Sano's boldness. The sight of it made him speechless. He however grabbed Sano's right shoulder.

" Sano….y-you saved me?"

" Don't flatter yourself," Sano replied. " Lady Khara told us we were supposed to bring you in alive so she could train you to be diligent. Saving you has nothing to do with me liking you or anything."

" Sano!" Khara shouted on the top of the dune. Her head was still red and boiling like a volcano. " You traitor! Wait until I tell Lady Khara about this! She'll be heartbroken to see her favorite servant failed to follow orders!"

" No! Please, don't tell Lady Khara about this. She'll be devastated."

" The choice is up to you. Either kill this oaf right now or I will tell Lady Khara about this."

Sano really didn't want to hurt Cooro. The only thing stopping him from throwing a bomb at EO was how she had him by a loose thread. Trying his hardest not to let everyone down, Sano teared a piece of his sleeves off. The sleeve transformed into a grenade in his hands.

Cooro ignored Sano and rubbed his chin as he pondered to himself. " Let's see. How was I able to use that move from before? Oh yeah."

Cooro's left hand glowed green as it turned into a small cannon. Cooro stared at Sano and raised the cannon above his head. And while he was doing that, Sano hesitantly held the pin of his grenade but didn't pull it and KO's head glowed blue from glee.

" _That's a good boy, Sano. While this oaf's attention is too focused on you, I'll freeze him with my freeze ray. That boy won't even see it coming—"_

_" _ Just what do you think you're doing baldy?"

EO shuddered at the sound of Cooro's voice. Cooro spun around and turned to EO. In a flash, a small green ball of light that looked like a cannonball fired towards her. Scared, EO had to fire her beam immediately. She slowed the ball down, but she didn't have enough power to push it all the way back.

"_Kanellos, I order you to attack this stupid girl, now!" _

" **_It's about time you called for my help, Cooro. I was starting to think you were going to ignore me for the rest of your life."_**

Cooro's body glowed with light. When the light faded Kanellos the dog-eared man stood before Sano. Kanellos acted quickly by taking out a dozen seeds from his shirt. After tossing the seeds in his palm, Kanellos threw them into the sky.

"Tree Spurt!"

The seeds in the air grew into trees. The trees fell from the sky and prepared to fall on EO. Four trees landed around her and trapped her, and the last tree fell on her. EO didn't die from the tree falling on her because her bone structure was twice as inextirpable as any bones in the human body. One thing was clear. EO was defeated.

Kanellos became surrounded by a veil of white light. When the light cleared Cooro was standing before Sano, perfectly still, and looked rather heroic in his eyes. The thing Sano couldn't believe was how he attacked EO before he attacked him when he was standing right before him.

" _I just don't get it. How did he know I wasn't going to attack him? It just doesn't make any sense." _Sano tapped on Cooro's right shoulder. Cooro didn't turn his head and just stood at the trees above the dune. " Hey, just now you knew I wasn't going to attack you. You needed full attention to attack her like that. But how did you know I wasn't going to attack you?"

Cooro turned his head to Sano, tilted his head to the left, said, " What are you talking about? It's because we're friends, aren't we?"

" F-friends?" The sound of Cooro's words made Sano both happy and sad. His eyes swelled up with tears and they dripped with tears of joy. " Yeah, we're friends."


	15. Sano, it's a Trap

**Sano is now Cooro friend. But does that mean he'll be a member of Fairy Tail? In Law of Ueki, a hip-hop guy named BJ was Ueki's friend, calling him his brother, but he was only in three episodes in the whole series. Anyways, no matter what happens to him now, let's just be glad Cooro has someone allying with him. Please review : ) **

Khara's patience was growing very thin. With every second that passed she wondered more and more where Sano and EO were and what was taking them so long to find Cooro. Khara usually put up a cutesy face when she was around her subjects, but her true nature was of a violent tiger.

" Hex, give me my whip!" Khara shouted to her hermaphrodite subordinate. Hex gave Khara her long whip that was made out of sharp metal. " Ox, show me your back!" Ox grabbed his clothes and pulled it out for Lady Khara. On his back were multiple scars all over his body. " I can't take this anymore!"

Khara whipped at Ox's back. Ox took no joy in being whipped, but was obedient to everything that his lady told him to do. Khara whipped him with everything she had—whip, whip, whip, whip—and with every whip she did a large smile spread on her face.

" Nobody defies my orders! No one!"

" O' Lady Khara," Samba said in blissful voice. " Samba, samba, samba. I have something I want to tell you. Samba, samba, samba."

XXX

" You're so cute," Sano said in a cute voice to Cooro's cat Gia. " Who's a cute cat? Who's a cute cat? Yes you are. Yes you are."

" Cooro, save me!" Gia yelled trying to get Cooro's attention.

" Sorry, but I'm a little busy right now," Cooro replied.

Cooro, Gia, and Sano were able to find a cave made entirely out of sand. The sand cave was being used as their hideout. Cooro was wearing his Gale-Force Reading Glasses and used his Light Pen. With his quick reading speed and pen that can create a map out of anything, he drawed a map of the outside of Khara's mansion and one of the inside of her mansion.

" Hmmmm." Cooro used two pens. One was yellow and one was red. The yellow one was used to draw a map and the red one was used to draw him, Sano, and Gia. " Let's see. Her men are pretty strong, but maybe we can gang up on each of them one by one. Sano you should take the—ack!"

Cooro collapsed. He was overworked; suffering from injuries from his previous battles, and could not take the pain anymore. As he did, Sano and Gia rushed towards him. Sano ran while Gia used her Aera magic to keep her wings up and flew over him.

" Cooro, are you okay?" Sano asked.

" Please don't die on us, Cooro," Gia said. " What's wrong with him?"

" It must be his injuries. Before he fought us he did fight Babo. And Babo's the sneakiest one in our group. Please me and EO did rough him up a little in our last battle. I'm surprised he was still able to stand."

" He must've thought writing would make him recover faster."

Sano thought about that as well. And as he did, he smiled. " Silly Cooro. It doesn't work like that. Here."

Sano teared a piece of his sleeves. In his hand his sleeve turned into a different kind of bomb. It looked more like a small healing tank than a bomb with a small bomb on the top where a hatch sealed it up. When Sano touched Cooro with the bomb, the thank grew three times his size and it sucked him in. Cooro just stood in place in front of Sano and Gia, floating, surrounded by pink liquids.

" This is my Heal Bomb. It will heal Cooro until he's at full health. But there's no way of getting it open except for when it explodes. It needs to wait five hours before that happens. And if it's broken from the outside, Cooro will die."

" This is bad," Gia said in a quiet voice that she thought Sano couldn't hear, but he turned to her as he heard what she said. " Surely that ladies dogs must know you're missing. They'll probably send out a search party looking for Cooro. What are we going to do if they find us?"

" Don't worry about it. They must know Babo was defeated by Cooro, but they don't know what happened between EO and me. I'll just go back and tell them I defeated Ian, only he took EO's life in the battle."

" Are you sure it's safe to go back by yourself, Sano? Maybe I should go with you."

" No. I need you to stay here and watch Cooro. You're his friend, right? He'll need someone to keep people away from finding him."

" Right. We wouldn't want unwanted guests showing up now would we. Take care, Sano."

" Bye."

" Ciao."

Sano did as he said and headed back towards Khara's mansion. A gentle breeze blew behind him. Little did he know, something bad was about to happen to him.

XXX

After thirty minutes had passed, Sano finally reached Khara's mansion. He opened the door and walked inside to the sound of utter silence.

" I'm home," Sano called when he walked through the door. However, nobody answered him when he walked in. " That's weird. Where did everybody run off too?"

Junichi then showed up. The rabbit-shirk man walked across from Sano and didn't appear to recognize him. While he was walking, he rubbed his rabbit whiskers.

" Hey, Junichi, it's me, Sano."

" Sano?" Junichi stopped walking and turned to Sano. A smile appeared on Junichi's face as he showed Sano his giant buck rabbit teeth. " Oh, it's you, Sano. Where have you been?"

" Sorry. EO was defeated. But I did manage to defeat that Fairy Tail spy. He won't be showing up here anytime soon."

" Isn't that just grand. Hey, are you by any chance thirsty, Sano?"

" I do feel a little bit parched. "

" Great. I have tea ready. Would you like any?"

" Why that sounds lovely. But what's gotten into you, Junichi? You usually don't care about how others are feeling except for yourself."

" Oh, I just really wanted to see you is all. Is that a problem?"

" Not that I'm aware of. Okay, show me that tea."

" Terrific. Follow me."

Junichi got on all four of his legs like a rabbit and hopped towards the dining room. Sano followed Junichi while he was walking—sorry, I mean hopping—yes, hopping to the dining room. As Sano walked behind Junichi, he started thinking to himself.

" _This is great. Nobody knows I've sided with Cooro yet. I'll just distract everyone until he's recovered, help him sneak through the castle to take that woman he mentioned, and then I'll give him an elaborate escape. What could possibly go wrong?"_

XXX

After fifteen minutes of waiting by the table for Junichi to return, he finally came out with a steaming cup of hot tea. Sano made a quick " Thank you" and grabbed the cup from Junichi's hands. Sano started sipping the cup. While sipping the cup he couldn't help but feel a td but curious.

" Where is everyone?" Sano asked after he placed the cup down on the table. " Where are the maids? Where is Lady Khara? And where are Samba, Hex, and Ox?"

" Oh, Lady Khara had stuff she needed to do," Junichi said to Sano. " You know how are lady is when things don't go like the way she hopes. She also asked all the maids to join her in her studies."

" Yes, but still where are Samba, Hex, and Ox?"

" Those three were given orders from our lady. She said to go out and look for that Fairy Tail spy. But she gave me a different order. Do you want to know what that order was?"

" No. What order did she give you?"

" She told me…" Junichi clapped his hands together. A large cage fell down and landed on Junichi and Sano. They were both boxed in and had nowhere to run. It was then Sano saw a hint of tainted red in Junichi's eyes. " Too stay behind and get rid of the traitor Sano."

XXX

Gia waited for Sano to return. There was still four hours left on the bomb. She awaited Sano to return and tell her everything was going to be okay for her and her master Cooro. However, he didn't return and Gia was starting too get worried about him.

" _I have a bad feeling about this_?" Gia thought, she used her Aera magic to fly. " _Sano, why do I have the feeling someone has hurt you?"_

" Their here. Samba, samba, samba," a woman cackled in the distance. " Let's get them. Samba, samba, samba."

A cold feeling rushed up the back of Gia's spine as she saw three of Khara's servants walking towards her: Samba, Hex, and Ox. She knew all of them knew she had Cooro and were prepared to attack him while he was vulnerable.

" We can make this much easier for you, kitty," Hex said to Gia. " You can just fly away or you could forfeit your life. Either way..." Hex's eyes glowed bright red-yellow as he/she stared into Gia's eyes. " We are going to end someone's life."


	16. Gia's Stand

**I think you're all wondering where April was when Cooro was risking his neck on the line? Well, I'm afraid what she's been doing before is classified. However, you can all see what she's doing now. Enjoy. **

Everything was quiet inside Khara's house. Not a whisper or a shout. All that was heard inside the mansion was the gentle drop of water from a leaking faucet. That was however until the doors were kicked open and the green-haired Fairy Tail member April with her striped dog Komatsu jumped inside.

Comically, April breathed fire from her mouth like a dragon while Komatu's hair stood up the same as when a porcupine was defending itself. They were ready to fight. " Okay, who owns this mansion? Argh! Argh! Argh!" April shouted while she breathed fire through her mouth. " I'll take you down! Argh! Argh Argh!"

There was still silence. The sound of a cricket was heard chirping somewhere in the mansion. April expected at least someone to show up-mainly Cooro since she considered him to be so obsessive about everything and she believed he suffered from OCD-but no one showed up.

" Hello," April said hoping someone could answer her, but no one did." Heeelllloooooooooo. Hmmm. I've never been able to say that many O's before."

" Rowf," April's dog Komatsu said.

" You're right, Komatsu. It is really quiet around here. Where is everyone?"

April was starting to get ideas. Whenever April started getting ideas she would start to get worked up. April quickly pulled out a dinosaur costume, a stegosaurus, and put it on.

" Maybe the dinosaurs came back to life and wiped everyone."

April quickly changed costumes and became a slimy alien with an antenna sticking out of her head.

" Or maybe the aliens crash landed here and adducted everyone."

April quickly changed her costume. She became a farmer with a straw hat, blue overalls, and had a piece of wheat in her mouth.

" Or maybe the yokels came and got revenge on the residents for taking their land, like. They took our jobs, like."

April's eyes wondered all possibilities ( none of them were true of course) of what may've happened to the house residents. That's when Junichi showed up. He was carrying an unconscious Sano in his right shoulder and walked towards the door, but stopped when he saw it was broken into small pieces.

" So, we have an unwanted guest, eh?" Junichi said while he stared at April. " Such a problem. I wonder what I'm going to do with you."

" Hi," April waved at the rabbit/bird human hybrid. " My name is April. You're cute. What's your nam-"

Junichi ignored April and punched the air with his left hand. As he did a small wormhole appeared in the air. Another wormhole appeared in front of April. The fist travelled from Junichi's hand and punched April in her face. April fell down, Komatsu started yelping, and Junichi walked over April as he walked out the door.

" Such a stupid little girl. But I'm afraid I don't have much time for you. There's some people I have to meet."

XXX

Gia was outnumbered three to one. She was against the eccentric dancer Samba, the hermaphrodite Hex, and the tall yet quiet swordsman Ox. Luckily she was able to recover a little of her powers and she recovered from her wound. Gia's wings were coated metal.

" Taking you down should be no problem, kitty," Hex said as he/she, Samba, and Ox walked towards Gia and Hex's eyes were glowing. " We wouldn't even have to use our magic to defeat someone as weak as yo-"

" Wing Fury!"

Gia flapped her metal wings. As he did small metal feathers were fired from her wings. Hex and Ox jumped over the metal feathers before they could fight him. Samba however dodged the feathers by spinning around, dancing, and cackling along the way.

" Samba!" Samba laughed as she spinned out of the way. " Samba, samba, samba!"

" Wing Dash!"

Gia stopped firing feathers from her wings and dashed towards Samba. She charged at her straight, but Samba laughed and jumped to the right. Gia then did a loop in the air and charged at Samba from behind, but Samba saw it and spinnd to the left.

"Samba, samba, samba."

" Ah!" Gia stopped attacking tactfully and thrashed her wings at Samba as fast as she could. Gia however couldn't seem to land a hit on her. Samba danced, laughed, and it all seemed while she did it Gia could never seem to hit her. " Stand still!"

" Samba, samba, samba."

Hex and Ox appeared behind Gia. Claws stretched out of Hex's fingers while Ox unsheathed his katana. Both Hex and Ox sneaked behind Gia. Hex scratched Gia with the claws and Ox slashed Gia with his sword. Blood trickled from Gia's back, large scratch marks appeared on her back, a thin vertical slash trickling with blood on her back, and Gia fell on the ground.

" I told you we could defeat you without using any of our magic, kitty," Hex said after slashing Gia's back. " Now, are you going to do as I asked and leave, or are you really going to sacrifice yourself for some human?"

" Ox?" Ox said. " Oxx. Ox. Ox, Ox. OX!"

" Ox is right. Aren't cats suppose to be hunters? And what kind of hunter would you be if you cared after a human?"

" Be quiet!" Gia quickly recovered from her injuries and slashed at Hex and Ox with her metal wings. While slashing her wings she also kicked her legs at them. " I won't allow you to tantalize Cooro's good soul anymore!"

Gia spinned around while floating in the air. As she spinned her wings spread out and slashed both Hex and Ox across their cheeks. Hex and Ox tried to attack Gia after blood trickled from her cheeks, but she pulled out two giant pieces of fish and smacked them against both Hex and Ox. As they were dazed, she dashed right and left; jabbed the tips of her wings into both Hex and Ox's chests.

" Don't-make-fun-of-Cooro. Never speak ill of my maste-"

Hex and Ox both came up and scratched at Gia. They weren't able to touch her, but the shock of him them show up made her blood race and blood gushed out of the wounds she received from before. Gia was defeated by both Hex and Ox and she fell down.

" I told you, kitty, there was no way you could ever defeat us."

" Samba, samba, samba."

" Ox. Ox. Ox."

" We're servants of Lady Khara. A mere animal like you could never understand what powers we possess. What struggles we all went through. So just give us your human and we'll leave you to die with your dignity-"

" H-How?" Gia coughed while she was too injured too get back up. " How were you able to stop my attack? It should of paralysed you."

" Hmmm. You're quite the curious little kitten, aren't you. Very well. I see no harm in telling you. See, when we joined Lady Khara she gave us a special kind of Lost Magic. Each and everyone of us have very special abilities. Ox as you might know..."

Hex ripped his/hers blue suit and showed off a silver chainmail around his/hers chest. Ox also ripped off his clothes and showed off a chainmail around his chest.

" Ox has the ability to place chainmail's on anyone's bodies. As you might know, chainmail, or maille, is a type of armour consisting of small metal rings linked together in a pattern to form a mesh. It protects us against every edged weapon."

" Ox. Ox, Ox, Ox."

" Thank you for that incite, Ox. Yes, my ability is I can see through solid objects with my eyes. I bet you were probably wondering why they glowed so bright. I was able to find that Fairy Tail spy using my eyes to see through everything like he was lying right in front of me."

" I won't let you have Cooro. I'll never let you have my master!"

" It's a shame you're so obedient too him. You and I could've made the perfect pair. But I'm afraid now I have no choice but end each of your nine lives." Claws stretched out of Hex's fingers as Hex prepared to scratch Gia's head off by decapitating her. " And I'll make you suffer for each one. One by on-"

Before Hex could finish speaking a small green ball of light that looked like a cannon ball was fired out of nowhere and hit Hex in the face. Another ball of light fired out of nowhere and this time hit Ox in the face. Samba, who was dancing up until now, stopped dancing to look back at the cave.

Gia was also able to look at the cave. In the entrance of the cave was Cooro standing with his arm transformed into a small cannon. Cooro hadn't recovered completely from his last battle, he was heaving heavily shuddered as well staggered, but continued holding his cannon up.

" Stay-_ack_-away-_ack_-from my-_ack_-cat."

" C-Cooro..."

The excruciating pain inside of Cooro made his lungs feel like they were being clamped by oysters. He fell and collapsed on the floor. All seemed lost for Cooro, but he glowed with bright white light, stood up, and when the lights faded Kanellos appeared.

" Honestly, Cooro, sometimes I think you like getting hurt," Kanellos said in his boastful voice. " But I guess your courage is what's so admirable about you. Now, let uncle Kanellos take care of yo-"

" Not another move, pipsqueak," came a loud and blood chilling voice. " One more move, and your little friend gets it."

The person who was talking was Junichi. Junichi was standing next to Samba with unconscious Sano in his arms. He had his wings up too Sano's throat, that was as sharp as knives, and used him as a hostage.

" Make any sudden moves, and the traitor gets it. Do you understand what I'm telling you? Either you hand yourself in or I'll cut his throat."


	17. Kanellos's First Trick

**Okay, now that Cooro is out of the healing tank, how is he going to stop Junichi when he is holding Sano hostage? Actually, how will Kanellos take care of Junichi. Well, you'll just have to read and see. **

Kanellos's mind was linked with Cooro's. Cooro could see everything that was happening in the world around him. And even though Cooro adorable Junichi because he resembled an animal, which he cared about more than anything in the world, he couldn't stand seeing Sano being tortured by it.

" **Let him go,**" Cooro's voice said through Kanello's mouth. " **He has nothing to do with me or my mission. He was just helping me because we're friends. You're his friends too, aren't you?" **

" Friends?" Junichi asked while he had a smug look on his face. " That's funny. None of us at the mansion are friends. If Lady Khara ordered us to kill another member then we'll kill that member. We're all just her loyal dogs."

" **You're a monster. I can't believe I ever thought you were cute. And what animal even wears a thong in the first place?" **

" I'm afraid the clock is ticking for you. Just how long are you going to make me wait? My patience is growing thin. And if I'm impatient, I might just slip and make him bleed all his blood through his jugular veins. Ooh, he'll hemorrhage so bad there'll be nothing you can do to save him."

" **Fine. If that's the way it's going too be then..." **Kanellos's body glowed with bright light. When the light faded Cooro stood before him, unarmed, with very low magic power. " Come on. You can do whatever you like to me. I do however wish you'd hurt me as much as possible before you kill me."

" Cooro, no!" Sano shouted. Sano regained consciousness while Cooro and Junichi were having a standoff and he yelled trying to make Cooro see the light. " You don't have to sacrifice yourself for me, Cooro! I was the one who failed Lady Khara. Let me be the one to die!"

" That's not the case, Sano." For once since Sano met Cooro the once gloom boy with a scarf wrapped around his neck smiled. " There's really nothing going for me. At least you're handsome. I am simply just unlovable. I'm everything but handsome, nobody wants to be around me; my own sister wouldn't even look at me if we weren't related, and my own parents never anything to do with me. I'm just so...unlovable."

" Cooro ,that's not true! So what if some people don't understand you. I do. You even called me your friend, didn't you? How could you be so selfish? Do you know what losing a friend would feel like too me?"

" I'm sorry but...that's just the way I feel."

" You heard him, traitor," Junichi said snidely to Sano. " This boy doesn't want to live anymore. Why don't you just do as he says and let him end his own life? And I'm going to make him suffer so long and so bad he's going to feel the worst pains imaginable."

Junichi dropped Sano and walked up to Cooro. Cooro did nothing but stand still as Junichi walked towards him. Using his right hand Junichi lifted him off the ground. Out of his left hand came strong looking steel that looked like whips, only they were semi-white and semi-black.

" Before I became a servant of Lady Khara, I was once called the Steel Spider. My magic allowed me to create long string made out of steel so sharp it can slice through metal. I was going to just slice you in half through the center with me string, but since you want too die as slowly as you can, I'll start by giving you a handicap."

Junichi pulled his string back and whipped it at Cooro's legs. Through the knees Cooro started bleeding. Cooro however didn't show the slightest face of pain. Since Cooro wore baggy shorts, everyone could see the blood gush down his knees and went through his shoes.

" It seems like you're a much stronger human than I anticipated. Perhaps I should raise the volume of your pain."

Junichi whipped his string everywhere around Cooro's arms. More wounds were ripped open as Cooro started hemorrhaging blood through his wounds. But no matter how many times Junichi whipped him, made him bleed, made him suffer, Cooro just stood perfectly still and didn't even make a sound.

" Fairy Tail spy. I've had enough of looked at that squishy, unterrified face of yours. I've endured it for too long, but I'm going to have to end our little charade." Junichi pulled his string up and prepared to whip it down. The last thing Cooro saw of him was his smug smile. " This is where you say good-bye!"

" Cooro!"

Junichi whipped his metal string down and prepared to do as he wanted too do and was about to slice Cooro in half. Then out of nowhere giant flowers emanated out of Junichi's palms. The flowers that bloomed out was mellifluous with pollen of honey sweeter than powder sugar.

Junichi staggered at the sight of the flowers. Before him wasn't the boy with the scarf around his neck but the pointy dog-eared man Kanellos. Kanellos pinched Junichi's right cheek, squeezed it, then flicked his fingers on his whiskers, laughed whole heartedly.

" Honestly. Cooro may have his quirks, but he would never do something as impulsive as wish for death. That whole giving himself thing was just a ploy."

" H-How is this possible?" Junichi gasped at the sight of the flowers.

" Funny you should asked. I had a hand down your wings and you never even noticed. The thing I planted in you was a seed that blooms giant flowers in a matter of seconds. They would've sprouted sooner, but their triggered by my anger, and I was having just too much fun. I would love to stay and chat with you some more, whisker face , but Cooro has some things he would love to say too you."

Kanellos's body glowed with bright white light. As the light faded Cooro stood in front of Junichi. Cooro was fully healed and was begging to spar in a boxing match. Cooro punched Junichi in his face, followed by an uppercut too his jaw, ending with three punches to the stomach. When he was done punching, Cooro grabbed Junichi's long hair and pulled him down to his face.

" When Sano called you his friend, what did you say too him?" Cooro spat in Sano's face.

" A-ah!" Junichi cried while he had his hair pulled.

" You said if you would you would kill him. If there's one thing I hate it's arrogant, stupid people like you. Nobody says that too my friends."

Without thinking Cooro head-butted Junichi in his face. Junichi went into a comatose-like state the moment he felt Cooro's hard head. Cooro pushed Junichi too the ground, and then he held his hands on his forehead as he could feel the pain of the aftermath throbbing inside his brain.

" Ow," Cooro grunted while rubbing his forehead. " I went too overboard. Idiot."

" C-Cooro," Sano staggered. Cooro turned around and saw Sano standing behind him. He was fiddling with his fingers and pondered to himself. " What you did was really reckless, Cooro. I thought something bad was going to happen to you."

" I'm sorry you feel that way, Sano," Cooro replied. " But I didn't think you were really worried about me."

" Of course I was, you idiot. You're my only friend. I lost my parents, I lost my home, and I lost my employment. You're the only thing I have left. Please don't leave me."

The bond Cooro and Sano shared were that of brothers; not of romantic interest. Cooro never had a brother. He hardly even had a sister whom he knew never wanted to look at him and see his melancholy face. Sano never had any family. The only person who took care of him was himself before he met Lady Khara. Both Cooro and Sano shared a smile, raised their hands out, and shaked them; hard so not too look like a wimpy handshake; a wimpy one would be a malady. The only thing that ruined their moment was the sound of a cackling crone.

" Samba. Samba, samba, samba, ooh. Sano, you can't leave us," the crone said to the badger (Sano). " You must yield to Lady Khara."

" I'm sorry, Samba, but I just can't hold our affair any longer. But hey, we can still be friends."

" _No, you idiot, don't tell her that. Noooooo." _

" F-Friends?" If there was one thing nobody wanted to hear at the end of a relationship it was...never mention the word "Friends" to your X. " FRIENDS!?"

" Is that the wrong thing to say?"

" Is it ever the right thing to say?"

" FRIENDS?!"

Samba's once harmonious demeanor shattered into a furor of anguish. Her eyes illuminated red like the color of blood, her skin became white the same as white bed sheets, and her teeth became sharp the same as daggers.

" I'LL KILL YOU, SAN-"

" Hey look, there's a hunky guy with his shirt off standing behind you," Cooro said trying to distract Samba with a distraction.

" Where?" Samba replied flamboyantly. Her eyes lit up with stars. " Samba, samba, samba. Where is the hunky gu-"

While she was distracted Cooro ran up behind Samba. He tapped her right shoulder trying to make her look at him directly in his eyes, then he punched her in her right cheek. Cooro could've sword her jaw bones cracked when he punched her delicate smooth skin, just was an illusion caused by his stress.

" Take that, cuckoo."

Even when hit Samba remained to be her flamboyant and eccentric self. She made sure that when she tell that Cooro could see the feather sticking out her butt. She hid her prude face with her plastic wings and swayed her butt for Cooro too see.

" Ooh, I've been a very bad girl. You'll have to spank me. Samba, samba, samba. Punish me for my crimes."

" Ack! Stop acting stupid. Why would I want to hit you, you crazy masochist?" Cooro grabbed Samba's right elbow and pulled her right side up. Cooro made another sign with his hand that meant " I'll help you up". " Well, are you just going to sit there all day or do you want me to help you up?"

" Help me up?" Samba blinked.

" Yes. Less you like lying in the dir-"

Samba's legs were like snakes that constricted themselves around Cooro's back. They constricted him, crushed him, and yet felt soft like the skin of a baby. Samba giggled in Cooro's right ears while she crushed him.

" Ooh. You're exactly my type. Samba, samba, samba. Let's run away together with my Lost Magic."

Before Sano's eyes Cooro disappeared along with Samba. They disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. Sano tried grabbing Cooro before he disappeared, but he was completely and utterly gone.

" Cooro! Cooro, where are you? Cooro, come back."

" You needn't worry about that Fairy Tail spy right now, dear Sano," Hex said behind Sano's back. Hex made a full recovery while Cooro was quarreling against Junichi and was able to move freely again as well as Ox who stood besides him. " When we're done with you, you needn't need to worry about anything." Hex's claws stretched out of his fingernails. " Ever again."


	18. Hex and Ox's Tag Battle

Cooro is now gone with Samba. Do you think those two will become a couple? Pffffffft! As if. And now Sano is against his ex-friends Hex and Ox. Hmmm. There names kind sound the same when you say it like I do. H-ex. O-x. Or He-x. O-ox. Yeah. So anyways. I hope you enjoy Sano's battle. But don't worry. He won't be fighting alone. ; ) Please review : )

XXX

Sano was hitting Hex and Ox with a barrage of attacks. He attacked them with grenades, flash bombs, and even time bombs. None of his attacks worked as Ox and Hex were able to jump away from them with their crafty moves. Sano however wasn't giving up. He got his courage from watching Cooro fight.

" Give it up, Sano," Hex laughed heartedly while he/she jumped all over the place. " There's no way you can beat us. Together, we make the perfect tag team combination."

" Ox!" Ox laughed while he also jumped all over the place. " Ox, Ox, Ox."

" That's right, Ox. You should have taken the life of that Fairy Tail spy while you still had the chance. You could be back in Lady Khara's mansion enjoying another one of your sappy books. But you choosed to betray us."

" I never betrayed you!" Sano shouted. Sano at the time was running all over the place and threw bombs everywhere. " All I wanted to do was help Cooro. He was the only person who looked at me without thinking I'm diseased. The first day I came here, you all picked on me because of my eyes."

" They were hideous eyes. With eyes like yours people would've thought you were a vampire. So Lady Khara ripped out your eyes and gave you eyes of her late stepfather. It's too bad without your real eyes your powers are limited by your blind, untamed eyes."

" Enough!" Sano was about to throw another grenade at them. However, he ran out of sleeve pieces to rip off. Sano took his shirt off. His chest was ripled with an eight pack most girls would drool over. Sano ripped the rest of his shirt into small pieces and blew them towards Hex and Ox. As he did, all the sleeves turned into grenades, flashbangs, and time bombs. There would be no

" I may not be able to use my real powers, but I think I'm using this one pretty well. What do you think-"

" Ox, do it." Ox unsheathed his katana from behind his back and slashed it at the numerous bombs. As he did a giant wormhole ripped open in the air as air blew the bombs inside and the wormhole closed. What happened to the bombs neither Sano nor Hex knew. Only Ox. " Ox, give me supplies."

Ox slashed the air with his katana and another giant wormhole opened in the sky. Then, a bunch of random supplies fell down: wood, rocks, a boulder, nails, and rope. Hex reached into his jacket and pulled out a thin piece of blue paper. Hex reached into his jacket again and pulled out a feather with a small ink vase. Hex dipped the feather in the ink and then he started drawing. His drawing speed was as fast as a cheetah.

" _ Uh-oh_," Sano thought while watching Hex draw on the paper. " _This isn't good. I've good to stop Hex before he finishes drawing_."

It was too late for Sano. In a matter of seconds Hex had written everything he needed. The once inanimate supplies animated themselves, joined together, and in one big flash they joined together to form a tower. A tower made out of wood, had a pointed out part with a long string of rope hanging down, and a boulder connected to it. The tower then spun around, rotors in the wood spinned it, and it whacked into Sano.

" Ah!" Sano screamd after he was hit. Sano fell into the ground and kept sliding until he reached a halt. While he was down, Hex and Ox walked side by side and moved towards Sano. " No... how could you do something like that?"

" What, didn't you know?" Hex asked. " You were the most clueless of all seven of us. It's my magic of course. I can change blue prints into completed objects. Ox, my cousin in case you're wondering, he can create wormholes into other dimensions using his hands. Though he insists on holding a sword. And, living matter can't enter his wormholes. Only objects, or dead people, or Celestial Spirits for that matter."

Something strange seemed to twinkle inside Hex's eyes. It almost looked like Hex was enjoying himself. Only there was something that was making Hex act this way. Something happened to Hex that made him/ her want to join Lady Khara's manion."

" W-What were you before joining Lady Khara's mansion, Hex?" Sano asked.

" You really want to know? It's about time. I was an attorney and my cousin Ox was a construction builder since he didn't have the brains to finish third grade while he had the strength to lift up a small house. But I was sick of my life. I wanted out. I wanted something more than to live in my quaint little apartment and hope some miracle would happen. That's when I read about this girl named Lady Khara who lost her stepfather."

" Read? Didn't Lady Khara contact you like she contacted me?"

" No, no, you were the luckiest one of us. Lady Khara didn't contact us. We went straight to her. She promised us vast fortune beyond our wildest dreams if we lived with her and became her servants. For some reason she never wanted to be alone. Do you know what she told me the first I walked in. She said "In this country, you gotta make the money first. Then when you get the money, you get the power. Then when you get the power, you control everything. That  
was her way of saying if we followed her we could pretty much rule the world. And unlike you, Sano, I've seen just what her powers are."

" Well, what are they?"

" None of your business. But I must tell you, it's very powerful. Probably stronger and more disasterous than any magician I've seen before. After seeing how powerful she is, I quit my job as an attorney and got my brother, and we rushed to it as soon as we could."

" Why would you quit on your job. Didn't it ever cross your mind that you need to think of others besides yourself?"

" Of course. And you know what I think sacraficing yourself for others is the dumbest thing I ever heard about. And now-projectory, minus longitude, plus latitude- this is the end for you, Sano. Catapult!"

The tower broke into a dozen pieces, then moved back together and created a giant wooden catapult. A large rock was launched from the catapult and was about to fall on Sano. Sano, who was injured, couldn't do anything but scream at the sight of the boulder about to crush him.

" Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Something strange then happened to Sano. Out of nowhere came April. She carried Komatsu as her dog tranformed into a one-blade scythe. She span her scythe around in circles, cutting through the rocks, and slicing through it as it crumbled into five separate pieces. As the five pieces fell in front of April's feet, April wiped her head from the sweat.

" Whew. Glad that worked out." April smiled and laughed to herself while she was still speaking. " That could have been disasterous if I failed. Haha."

"_Girls are so one sided_," Sano thought while he sweatdropped looking at April laugh. "_She also seems to be a member of Fairy Tail like Cooro. I wonder who exactly she is_."

April felt Sano's hot breath breathing raspily out from sustaining his injuries. She walked up to him and smiled at him as she waved her hand cheerfully. " Hi. My name is April. Who the heck are you? And..." April poked Sano's masculine chest, then she poked his firm male nipples. " Why aren't you wearing a shirt? Are you a streaker like Gray the member who used Ice Maker magic?"

April smacked Sano's chest. As she did Sano clenched his fists and bite his lips from the pain he had in his ribs. " Ow! OW! Don't smack my chest!"

" Whoops. Sorry. Does it hurt?"

" Yeah it hurts! Are you an airhead or something? The next time you do that, I'll kill you!"

" My, don't you two make the perfect couple," Hex commented while he rubbed his chin. " Are you trying to make some fond memory's together before you get married. Like, hey kids, did you hear about the story where I met your mom she smacked my broken, probably fractured, ribs."

" What? No! I don't plan on ever getting married. And I'd never get married to an airhead idiot like this girl!"

" Hi!" April turned around and waved flamboyantly at Hex and Ox. Both Hex, Ox, and Sano sweatdropped as April was waving to the enemy. " My name is April. I'm a member of Fairy Tail. And I'm looking for another member without a stamp named Cooro. Have you seen him?"

" So you're really a member of Fairy Tail like that last guy who showed up on our doorstep? You can throw as many Fairy Tail members at me as you want. I have an ample amount of paper to work with. Oh Ox."

Ox slashed his sword into the air. A giant wormhole opened up and multiple pieces of rope fell down. Hex instantly pulled out a piece of blue paper and started drawing diagrams on it with his feather. When he finished drawing, the paper glowed bright blue, and all the ropes slithered on the ground like they were snakes and conjoined, making loops around each other, into a giant net.

" Net! Fall on that dumb girl!"

The net was about to fall on April. April however was prepared for it. Komatsu, that was a scythe in her hands, he tranformed into a boomerang made out of metal. April pulled the boomerang back and threw it at the net. The boomerang spinned, turned, and cut the net until it was nothing but even smaller pieces of rope, then spinned back into April's waiting arms.

" That was superb," April laughed after she caught Komatsu. " You did great, Komatsu."

" Rowf!" Komatsu barked in his boomerang tranformation.

" Hmmmm." Hex pondered as he/she rubbed his/her chin. " That was impressive to watch. I wonder if you're as strong as that Fairy Tail spy Cooro that you speak of. There's only one way to find out. Oh Ox. Let's do the Double-Combination. Move Number Five."

" Ox," Ox replied.

Ox slashed his sword in the air for the umpteenth time. More supplies fell out and Hex took out his/her blue paper and the feather he used to write on it. However, unlike the last times, Ox thrusted his sword forward, a wormhole appeared at the tip of his sword and another wormhole appeared in front of April, and the tip of his sword came out.

" Ah!" April clapped her hands on the sword and stopped the sword from cutting her. " Don't do that. You can really hurt someone with this thi-"

Out of nowhere came a giant boulder. The boulder hit the right side of April's face and pushed her into a dune on her far left. She fell into the dune and rolled down it until she was in the center of it.

" Where did that boulder come from?" April asked herself while she rubbed her head. " It came out of nowhere like-"

April was about to be clamped to death by a giant, razor sharp bear trap. The sad truth was April couldn't move. The sharp razors reminded April of the beast that slaughtered her father. Not having the willpower to move April could only scream at her supposed death. However, instead of clamping on April, it shut on a metal time bomb thrown by Sano.

" Run!" Sano shouted. He was standing on both his hands and feet as he looked at the bottom of the dune where April was standing. "Luckily your helping out actually gave me enough energy to move again. But I don't know for how bomb's going to go off in just three more seconds!"

" What? Ah!"

April ran as fast as she could trying to get out of the sand dune. However, even though she wasn't able to reach the top in time, the explosion wasn't great enough to reach a radius any farther than the center. But just when Sano thought everything was okay, supplies fell down, started fixing themselves, and a giant cannon, three times the size of Cooro's hand cannon, appeared.

" Lookout behind you!"

April turned around to see the cannon just in time. A giant cannon ball was fired from the cannon. April wanted to grab the cannon ball so that she could use her metal bending ability on it, only the cannon ball fired was made out of clay. Even though that was the case, the size and speed that it travelled... if it rammed into April... she would die on impact.

" Ah!" April screamed as she ran up the dune towards Sano.

" No, don't go running towards me, you idiot! You're going to get me killed too-"

April finally reached the top of the hill and pushed Sano too the ground. The cannonball fell over them and kept rising into the sky. While it was rocketing into the sky, Sano and April shared a special moment. April's hands were warm. Them touching Sano almost made him want to vomit, but in a good way. It felt as if butterflies were flying in his throat, they were lying under mistletoe, and April enticed Sano with her plump, rosey lips.

" Well, look at you two lovebirds," Hex commented while walking towards April and Sano with Ox by his side. " I thought about using more of my diagrams to finish you all off, but I would find it more enjoyable if I killed you two while you're weak."

" Get off me!" Sano shouted to April. He pushed the green haired, tri-pigtail girl off and got back on his feet. He then pointed a finger at Hex. " How did you do that whole trick where your things come out of nowhere?"

" Funny you should ask. See, this entire front yard is like a big battlefield. And like any battlefield a diagram of artillery can be positioned on it. Ergo, I can place my completed objects anywhere that I like. And since you're all so weak, Ox and I only need one more diagram to finish you. Ox-"

" Wait!" Sano shouted. He raised a hand to Hex and Ox and put the two of them on hold. " If you're going to kill me, then just kill me. Let this member of Fairy Tail go. I, the person who can turn clothes into bombs, am the one who betrayed all of you. She's got nothing to do with this. Just let her live her own life, okay."

April for a brief second felt love for the man who's name she didn't even know. April held her hands over her chest and stared at what was in her minda pictureframe of Sano with flowers debazzling his handsome face, making his black hair sparkle, and giving her the fake image that he was smiling. Hex on the other hand just laughed at Sano.

" I'm sorry, but did you really think we were going to let any of you live?"

" Ox. Ox, Ox."

" That's right, my cousin. After we're done dealing with you two once and for all we're chasing after that Fairy Tail spy. Only real members know all Samba's tricks. A servant who only got here from Lady Khara taking pity on you would never understand." Claws came out of Hex's fingers as he prepared to slash them at Sano's throat. He raised his claws up and prepared to end Sano's life. " Kudos for you Sano for making it so far. This whole battle has been like a story to me. But like all stories, it must soon come to an en-"

Without thinking Hex stopped on something explosive. The explosion that he stepped on created a small explosion that burned, but didn't blow off Hex's left foot. Hex fell down after being hit by the explosion and rubbed his feet while he tried hiding the tears that were swelling up in his eyes.

" Ah! What happened to me?"

" You're not the only one who can make a trap, Hex," Sano smirked while he pointed at the remains of something circle, flat that exploded. " I created a special kind of bomb called a landmine. It's something that when stepped on will explode. Luckily, mine wasn't strong enough to kill you."

" B-But how. You're shirtless, your pants aren't teared, and you even still have that stupid hat on your head."

" First of all my hat isn't stupid. It's an authentic antique. Second of all I wasn't entirely shirtless. I always carry shirts with me." Sano reached into his pants and pulled out a folded black shirt that looked like the one he was wearing before. Sano quickly unfolded the shirt and placed it on his chest. A small hole was seeing through the fabric. " I took a piece from this one while you weren't looking."

" YOU STUFF YOUR SHIRTS IN YOUR PANTS?!"

" Of course. I made a memo about it. It's very convenient that way. And I'm surprised you didn't know that about me, Hex, since apparently you all know everything about each other."

" That's it! Ox, cut him in half with your sword, now!"

Ox did as Hex asked him to do and unsheathed his katana and raised it over his head. It was held over his head as Ox prepared to cut Sano down with it. Before he could, April dashed in front of Ox and stopped the blade with her two hands. A gray circle illuminated from both of April's arms while she touched metal. The tip of Ox's metal bended right, elongated, and wrapped around Ox's neck. As Ox was being choked by his own blade, Sano stared dumbfoundly at April.

" That thing right now-how...how are you able to do that?"

April turned around and smiled at Sano. " This? My magic is I'm able to bend metal in anyway that I want. Pretty cool, right?"

" You she-devil!" Hex shouted. " I will not permit thee to hurt my cousin any longer!"

" Ox (Hex)!" Ox shouted as his cousin Hex ran towards Sano with his/her claws stretched out and he was being choked. " Ox (Don't)! Ox ( It's a trap)!"

It didn't seem like a trap to Hex. He was easily able to hurt April. He scratched her arms, scratched her legs, and even scratched her face with great speed and even greater power. April finally let go of Ox's katana and Ox fell on his rump hitting the ground. After Ox fell down, Hex backed away from April, just dripping with small amounts of blood, and joined his cousin Ox. No sooner did he back away did April fall back.

" Green-haired crazy girl!" Sano shouted as he dived down and caught April before her wounds touched the rough dirt. " Are you okay?"

" I am now thanks to you," April replied to Sano with a smile. She shuddered from the pain of her wounds. " I-I hope I did well for you."

Now that Ox's blade returned to normal, Hex knew Ox could now do his ultimate attack. Without telling him, Ox stood up and slashed six times in the sky, crossing his old slashes, and making a hexagon symbol in the sky.

" Ox! ( Six-Blade Dimension Slash!)"

A wormhole six times larger than all of Ox's other wormholes ripped open and dozens of wood supplies fell down. Hex quickly took out a piece of blue paper, a feather with ink, and drew what he/she wanted to draw in a matter of seconds. As Hex did the wood pieces quickly made a new kind of masterpiece. Four ramps that looked like race tracks in dog racing appeared around Sano and April, and at the other end were four wooden jeeps. It came to Sano's attention that the jeeps were about to race towards them and crash into them.

" You've been a thorn in my side long enough, Sano, and you filthy member of Fairy Tail," Hex said as the cars were being pulled back and were about to be launched forward. " Granted, this isn't as arcutive as all my other creations, however, there's no way for you to run or hide from this attack. You can't create a bomb that can explode faster than these cars can vroom, and since they're made of wood your friend can't bend them like she can behind metal. This is the end for you, San-"

There was another explosion. This time it was inside Hex's jacket. The moment the explosion came did the cars collaspe into nothing more than pieces of wood. Hex was frantic, reached into his jacket hoping his paper would be elible still, the only problem was when he pulled out the paper all he found was burned up copies.

" I figured since the blueprints were what created your objects, they would need to be kept atone until your attack went through," Sano said. " Remember when you started scratching the poor girl? Before you even laid a finger on her, I gave her a piece of my shirt. Then while you were scratching her she slipped the piece into your jacket where you keep your blueprints."

" Don't tell me you-"

" That's right. I transformed that single piece into a bomb. Those were my small dynamties that I like to call Firecrackers. The residue in them isn't as lethal as normal size dynamties, but they sure pack a mean punch. Now, I'm only going to do this once." Sano took out a pair of black sunglasses from his pockets and placed them over his eyes. He snipped his head around while snapping his fingers. " Dynamite." Sano clapped his hands together and then snapped his fingers again. " Dynamite. Yeah, that so don't look cool."

" Enough with your mockery! We're not gone yet. And with our chainmail armor we won't be so easily beate-"

" Chainmail is a kind of metal right?" April asked. " Is it?"

" Eh, yes, it is," Hex said slightly dumbfounded by April asking questions. " Why do you ask?"

" Because I'm going to use it to beat both of you. Metal Magic: Chin, Rocket Fist!"

April smacked both Hex and Ox on their chests. The moment her hand made contact did the metal bend and became two giant metal fists. The fists punched straight up and punched both Hex and Ox underneath their chins. Under they chin they were weak, both fell down, and both had their eyes rolling aroud in circels as they were both defeated. With their win, both Sano and April did a dance together, only they stopped when they looked each other in the faces again, and then they laughed together.

" We didn't really have the chance to introduce ourselves. My name is Sano. Sano Everest."

" Hi, Sano. My name is April. April Beonka."

" Hello there, April. Now that we're no longer strangers, let's go find Coor-"

" I wouldn't be worried about that Fairy Tail spy right now, traitor," Junichi snarled behind Sano and April. Both of them turned around and saw Junichi staring at them. " Your friend is now trapped in Samba's own world. Only I can get inside of it. And when I find this Cooro, I'm going to rip out every part of his body."


	19. Samba's World

Here we are. I say that was the most epic fight scene I've written so far. It was so great the way they used each others magical powers. And now we return to the part where Cooro faces off against Samba. Please review : )

XXX

" It's freezing here!" Cooro shouted as he rubbed his bare arms and started shivering. " I feel like an icicle. Brrrrrrrr."

Cooro was now in some kind of forest. The forest was layered with snow. Under Cooro's feet was a bag with which he opened and saw cossack hats inside of it. The hats looked ghastly. Cooro sweatdropped when he looked at them.

" Where the heck am I? First I was in a desert and now I'm in a forest. Somebody please wake me up."

" Hi!" Samba shouted flamboyantly. Cooro turned around and saw the strange girl Samba waving at him. She then did a hula dance where she thrusted her belly up and thrusted it back down. " Let's play together! Join me in a hula dance."

" Are you crazy? Where the heck are we?"

" We're in my world. It's a world I've always dreamed about. With my Lost Magic I can create a special area we can play in. The only problem is it always has to be agame played after five minutes of being inside. Oh darling. The powdered snow and the trees, how you would hold me in your arms and gently place a kiss on my-"

" Get that image out of my HEAD! There's no way that's very happening! Now why don't you make yourself useful for once and take me back to the real world so I can beatyour Lady Khara to a bloody pulp."

" Ooh!" Samba's cheeks tinted red and she cacked as she shaked her head around. " Samba, samba, samba! " You're cute. If you listen to me well I might even teach you some of my skills."

" Skills. What skills are you talking about- wait, don't tell me... y-you-your a-a-a... BOY!"

" Yep. Pretty good disguise, wouldn't you agree? And I was even able to change my voice. So, would you like to kiss me?And if you ask, I'll even bear your child."

" _Ah. I was hit on by a boy. And a handsome boy. I'm starting to hate boys just as much as I hate girls. Guess I have no other choice. My little ace in the_

_hole_." Cooro took out a choclate bar from his baggy shorts and handed it out to Samba. " Here. If you let me go then I'll let you have this chocolate bar."

" Samba? Ooh. Thank you, darling." Samba swiped the chocolate bar away from Cooro and ate it down in a matter of seconds. As she did, Cooro sweatdropped. Samba made a happy face. " Mmmmmm. That choclate sure was good."

" T-That's not really good for your thighs. Even though you're a boy."

" It makes me want to dance! Samba, samba, samba!"

Samba pulled out a microphone that was hidden in his cirlet dress. He then span around in circles, then stopped and made a pose where he had both his hands on the microphone and was moving all parts of his body, though he stayed in one place.

_" Catch my heart through an ocean of sorrow. "_

_" Give me just a little bit of hope."_

_" And giveth me just a little bit of chocolate."_

_" Oh, I do love me some chocolate."_

_" Chocolate. It's the soul that binds me with my darling Cooro."_

_" Oh, Cooro, can't you see through my heart."_

_" Can't you see the volcano erupting from my love and seeeeeeeeeee."_

Samba collasped on her knees. Tears of worrow leaked from her eyes as she sang more lowly and smiled widely.

_" My love for you is an endless ocean."_

_" The way you make me feel... it's like nothing can ever hurt us."_

_" When I look into your eyes... I see a heroic man just waiting for me."_

_" For MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

**_" I hate to tell you this, Cooro, but this male here is a really good singer. Maybe you should compliment him."_**

**_" Shut up. Just don't say another wor-"_**

Something in Cooro's pants started vibrating. Cooro took out whatever was in his pants that was vibrating and held it in his right hand. The thing vibrating was a Magic Letter. At first sight, it looks like a normal, ordinary letter with a wax seal on the envelope. When the addressee performs a certain circle motion around the wax seal, they release a small, Magical hologram of the Cooro was talking to someone through a Magic Letter he'd always say the first word that popped into his mind.

" Speakith."

The holographic image of Cooro'solder sibling Nana showed up on the Magic Letter. She was smiling.

" Nana?" Cooro gasped. He wasn't in the mood to speak with her. " W-Why are you callin-"

" Hey, bro," Nana smiled on the Magic Letter. " I'm just calling to check in. So, are all the members of Fairy Tail as rambunctious as I told you?"

" No. They're twice as rambunctious. There was this Amazon girl, this girl with panda ears, this fat lard who's also in my school, this seductress, and this drunkenlady who was hitting on me. There is this author there that I adore, but he's also pretty much insane. They're all a bunch of loons!"

" Sounds like a real nuthouse. And I'm surprised one of them actually hit on you. Well you be able to make it to school tomorrow."

" Well, er, yeah. I may have to pull a few strings, but I think I can make it-"

" Samba, samba, samba!"

" Cooro..." Nana's face lit up with multiple red cruciforms Cooro indecated that Nana was very angry. Nana however still had her smile on her face. " Cooro, who was that?"

" Er, that was-"

" Samba!" Samba jumped on Cooro and tackled him to the ground. Samba shaked his head while he laughed happily touching Cooro, then he leaned his lips forward and prepared to kiss him. " Give me a kiss, darl-"

Cooro quickly got back up. He couldn't stand Samba anymore. He kicked her with his feet while he growled through his teeth. Nana watched the entire thing on the Magic Letter. When he was done, Samba's clothes were tattered showing off his curves and Cooro was breathing raspily. Samba however smiled and rubbed her tattered spots with much affection.

" Samba, samba, samba. That was pretty good, darling. But you forgot to spank me." Samba purposely fell down and raised her butt up so it was facing Cooro. " Spank me,spank me, spank me!"

" You're disgusting! Everything you say makes me want to puke! Just grow up and act like a real guy! But first, I better sew those spots up." Cooro pulled out a needle and thread. In a flash he sewed up all the open wholes with needles and thread. Samba looked at the spots where Cooro sewed, smiled. " There."

" Cute."

" SHUT UP!"

" Is this really the member who tried flirting with you, Cooro? I know you can't be picky with your looks and your short temper, but I really think you could do better."

" This freak isn't a member of Fairy Tail! And this freak is a-"

" Excuse me, you with the circlet."

" Samba?"

" Yes, you. Can I have a word with you?"

" Samba."

" Are you in any way attracted to my brother?"

" Samba! Yes. Yes! I'm so close with my darling! And after our little song, I'm going to marry him. We'll be one big happy famil-"

" Nooooooooooo!" Cooro's screamed so loud it silenced both Samba and Nana. Both sweated as Cooro's face burned the same color as a heated tomato. Both Nana and Samba were dumbfounded and Nana even sweatdropped.

" Are you sure you're all right with this, Cooro? You've been acting a little strange...er. Maybe I should buy a train ticket and come visit you."

" No, no, I assure you everything is alright. I'm just readjusting to my new home. I'll visit you when I can. Say hi to Canary, Kazu, and Roxie for me. Bye."

" Okay. Bye."

The Magic Letter ended as Nana's holographic image faded. Cooro turned his face back to Samba, clenched his hands, and made a face that said " I'm going to kill you". Sambahowever laughed as he flapped his bird winds and flew into the sky above Cooro. His wings were either made out of some kind of elastic, special fabric, or somethingthat gave it the ability to allow Samba to fly.

" The games have begun, darling. Samba, samba, samba. The rules-samba, samba-are very simple. See those hats in your bag?"

" Yeah. What about them? Ack! Why is it suddenly so hard to breath."

" That's because in my world there is no air, and the gravity is the same as being on the moon. The only way to breath...is to do a dance with those cossack hats onyour head. The rules however are you can't use a hat from your opponents otherwise something bad will happen. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

" I-_agh_- think so," Cooro replied. His voice was stiff from breathing in the thin artic air.

" Good. Let the games begin."

Samba took out a long yet thin piece of rope curled up in his dress. He whipped the rope at the bag with the hats, lifted the hats off the ground, and he placed one on his head while the rest he tied to the rope which was wrapped around his right leg. Samba did a hula dance with the cossack hat on him- gaining the momentum- he could breath again.

Cooro also joined in the dancing charade. Cooro didn't have very strong lungs. The most he could hold his breath for was two minutes underwater. Cooro placed the

cossack hat on his head-gaining momentum-he kicked his feet doing a Scottish highland dance. Finally, his dance was put too an end from Samba tooking out a small pouch, taking out a small pachinko ball, and flicking the ball at Cooro with the speed of a sniper rifle. The hat fell off Cooro and landed on the ground.

" I wasn't finished yet," Cooro grunted as his hat fell off. Above him Samba still had his hat on and continued doing a hula dance. " Why don't you come down here andfight me like a man?"

" No way," Samba laughed as he continued doing a hula dance. There's fifty hats in your bag. Why don't you hit me with that cannon-ooh- and then I'll see just howpowerful you are, darling."

" Fine. Have it your way." Cooro raised his right hand up and held it up to Samba. " I don't have a man, but taste the ball of my magi-huh?"

Nothing came out of Cooro's hand. Nothing. It was almost like he didn't have any magical powers. Cooro flapped his hands thinking it would help, but nothing became ofhis magic.

" W-Where's my cannon? I thought I figured this whole magic out. So where is it?"

" I don't know, master," Gia said behind Cooro's head. " Maybe it's all just a conspiracy."

" Gia!" Cooro reached his hands behind his head and grabbed Gia. He pulled the small cat out from behind his head and looked at her in her eyes. " What are you doinghere? And how come you always show up behind my back?"

Gia smiled and rubbed her whiskers against Cooro's face. " It's because of my special magic." Gia transformed into a small feather and floated down on Cooro's then transformed back into her original form. " I am a master of Aera magic. Wings, wind, feathers, flying, you won't find anyone better at using this kind of magic than me."

" Okay, but you really shouldn't have come here."

" Huh? Why not, Cooro? I thought I was helping out."

" No, you just made things worse; you're in a battlezone. And I fear both our gooses' are about to be cooked."

" Gooses? Where?" Gia's mouth drooled at the sound of the white bird. " Can we have the goose with fish? I love fish."

" Of course you do. Now..."

Cooro ran as fast as he could with Gia and the back of cossack hats in his hands away from Samba. Behind him he could still hear the sound of Samba's laughing-samba,samba, samba- and how it made his heart beat with nervousness. Behind him, Samba ripped off three feathers from her circlet dress. A small gray circle illuminated fromthe feather's, and in their place came three small sawblades.

" How do you like my magic, darling? I can transform feathers into saw blades. My blades are so sharp they'll cut you in half. As much as I like you, darling, I'mafraid I'm gonna have to follow my ladies orders. Goodbye."

Samba threw her sawblades at Cooro. Cooro could hear them coming from how fast they were moving. He used up all his strength, jumped over the blades, but unfortunatelyhe was struck from behind by a pachinko ball. Though the balls were small they were however hard and Cooro coughed up blood as they hit his back.

" Guah!" Cooro coughed with blood dripping from his mouth.

Cooro fell on the cold, freezing white snow under his feet. He used his right arm to make sure Gia wasn't under him and used his left arm to pull out a hat. Coorocould only do one dance, as uncorgnated as it seemed, it may've been the only dance that would save him from passing out at the hands of the bitter cold. Cooro placedhis hat on his head and did...the Worm.

" Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle," Samba sang as she watched Cooro wiggle around like a fish above water. Cooro continued to wiggle for one minute, then Samba plucked three more of her feathers. " Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle." Three small gray circles illuminated from Samba's feathers and turned into three small sawblades. " Wiggle, wiggle,wiggle-I'm going to rip you in pieces!"

Samba threw the three sawblades at Cooro. Cooro quickly got up as nimbly as he could, his cossack hat falling off and vanishing into thin air, and jumped over the sawblades for the second time. Just then another pachinko ball was flicked at him and hit him behind his back. Cooro didn't cough up blade the second time. He just stood upand ran away from Samba as quickly as he was able.

" Cooro, run!" Gia shouted. She had her paws wrapped around his neck and was blown by the wind Cooro created as he acclerated. " You need to hide so you can counterattack."

" How? I can't use my magic. I'm just as useless as the snow."

" Don't say that. There must be one way you can stop her. Just think."

" How? If I turn around she'll cut me with those saw blades. And if I jump she'll hit me with those balls. I just don't see how I can fight her. Unless... "

The next time Samba threw sawblades at Cooro he jumped lowly to the right. The sawblades went right past him. Cooro then turned around and threw Gia towards Samba. As she was flying straight towards Samba she fired a barrage of razor sharp metal wings at her. Samba was able to fly out of the wings path, but her left wing of her cirlet was ripped apart.

" Haha," Cooro laughed after Samba's left wing was ripped apart. " Didn't expect that did you, ya loon."

Samba was surprised by the bold mode Cooro had displayed, but he simply smiled as he rubbed the his smooth left hand. " Actually, I did."

" Huh?"

Cooro heard the sound of spinning metal behind him. He turned around and saw three small metal blades spinning towards him. With little time to act, Cooro jumped over the blades, and was hit by a pachinko ball behind his back for what was now the third time. Cooro was vexed by what just happened. Only he didn't have time to think as more sawblades came rushing towards him, and he got up and ran away as fast as he was able.

" Oopsies. I forgot to tell you one minor detail. See, when I throw my saw blades at a living target, they'll keep following that target until they hit human flesh.

The only way to stop that from happening is by jumping over them. Except when you do, I'll just hit you with my pachinko balls. With every strike you take, it'll takeyou less time to breath. All I have to do is keep hitting you with my balls until you completely run out of air. And when I win..." Samba held his arms out with a crazed look on his face. " You and I will be together forever. Forever 'n' ever!"


	20. Junichi's World

Well, that was more comedy than actual fighting. And for that I'm sorry. However, there were a few fight scenes with comedy, mostly the one's with Lucy and Natsu, soprepare to have more comedy in this battle. Please review : )

XXX

Cooro didn't know what to do. He couldn't jump because Samba would hit him with pachinko balls and he couldn't run because sawblades would chase after him and mostlikely cut off a limb or an optical part of his body. With little options...Cooro did the first thing he could think of.

" Umm, what did the shark say to the clown when it ripped off his right leg?"

" I don't know. What did the shark say?"

" He said, er, you taste Funny. Get it. Funny. Because clowns are suppose to be...funny."

" NOT FUNNY!"

Samba ripped out more feathers from her-actually, his circlet-and they transformed into sawblades from his magic to transform feathers into sawblades. Samba pulledthem back and threw them at Cooro. Cooro jumped for the countless time trying to avoid being cut by the blade, but was hit by a pachinko ball Samba flicked at him and hefell on the cold snow.

" Ow!" Cooro cried. The agony in Samba's attack was just too severe. " _Why can't I use my magic? I thought I figured it out. I used it to save Gia so why_

_can't I...wait a minute. Gia? Can it be my magic only works when I think about helping someone other than myself_?"

" Samba, samba, samba! Ooh, this is so much fun! Sawblades!"

Samba pulled out five feathers from her circlet. The five feathers turned into five small sawblades. Samba threw the sawblades at Cooro intending to rip him in pieces and keep his body parts as trophies. Out of Cooro's clothes came Gia, a small feather, who transformed into her small, whisky cat form. Two small metal wings came outof Gia's back.

" You leave my master alone, you bully!" Gia shouted. She was floating in the air using her wings to help her float. When the sawblades came rushing towards her, Gia slashed her wings at them and they bounced off. " You want to fight? I'll fight you for as long as I ca..."

Gia hadn't recovered from her injuries she received from Hex and Ox. All her power vanished. Her wings vanished and she fell in the waiting arms of Cooro. Cooro almost weeped when he shaked Gia but she didn't wake up. Samba laughed to herself- " samba, samba, samba"-and she turned three more feathers into sawblades and threw them a tGia.

" What's the deal? Why do people look down on me? All my life there has been no one special to me. I once wanted to have friends. It wasn't me who isolatedmyself from people it was people who isolated themself from me. There may not have been people who cared about me before, but there are people who're looking up to me now. And I will do everything to protect them."

Cooro's right hand transformed into a small cannon. The inside the of the cannon glowed bright green. A small ball made out of green light was fired out of the cannon. The small ball pushed into the sawblades, sparks skidded off, and the cannon ball headed straight for Samba's right wing. The right wing shattered on impact.

" No!" Samba screamed as he was about to fall towards the ground. He however created two sawblades using two feathers, and threw them underneath his feet. Samba floated as he was standing on the small sawblades. " Hahaha! That surprised me, darling. I didn't really think you had it in you. Guess I'm going to have to-"

" Take this, freak!"

Cooro threw a small snowball at Samba. Cooro had weak aim. His snowball zoomed past Samba on the far right of his body. Samba made a loud " Ooh!", turned a feather into a sawblade and threw it at the snowball. For some reason Samba was zealed to destroy the snowball.

" What are you smiling about? If you like snowballs, then here's some more, freak!"

Cooro threw three snowballs at Samba. Out of the three only one was going to hit Samba. Samba made a giant " Ooh!" and fired three (Word) balls at them. The snowballs

exploded on contact. After seeing the look Samba made Cooro picked up a small, fallen tree branch and threw it at Samba. He made a giant " Ooh!" before he flicked a pachinko ball and abolished the tree branch in half.

" _He likes hitting moving targets? That's it. I know how to defeat this shrub at his own game_."

Cooro turned around and ran away from Samba. With Gia in his hands, he ran for the nearest shelter he could find. Samba saw Cooro run like a vulture watching its pray. And the faster Cooro ran, the more Samba laughed.

" You can run but you can't hide! This is my world. I see everything that goes on in it."

Samba flew after Cooro. His sawblades moved on their own and floated where Cooro was running. He was attune. When she caught Cooro she could do whatever he wanted with him.

XXX

Samba chased Cooro to a small cave. The cave was small, musky, and inside were small stalagmites. There was only one way in and one way out. Samba knew this andlaughed to himself.

" Oh Cooro, you fool. Did you really think you could hide in here? Samba, samba, samba. I'm afraid there's no way to escape me."

Samba walked inside the cave. The inside of the cave was dark; there was no sunlight seeping in. The only thing Samba saw when walking inside was a rigged rocky walland a snowman decorated with a carrot nose, pebble eyes, pebble mouth, and small twigs for hair. In the center of the snowman was a bullseye target.

" Where could you have gone, my darling? Samba, samba, samba. Don't tell me you were able to find a way out of the cave. Samba, samba, samba. Ooh. But you left me a target to play with. How nice of you, darling. Samba, samba, samba."

Samba pulled out a pachinko ball. She steadied his fingers, looked right into the bullseye, and she flicked his pachinko ball right into the center of it. The snowman exploded on contact. Samba was proud of his accomplishment and paraded around the remains. Little did she know that someone was inside of it. Cooro, holding a solidified piece of ice that looked like a knife, jumped out and slashed his piece of ice at Samba.

" Take this, freak!"

Samba noticed Cooro just in time. He jumped up and used summoned two sawblades with his magic that helped him float above the ground. Samba looked down at Cooro and he smiled.

" So, that's where you were hiding, darling."

" Yep. It's a good thing you didn't use one of your sawblades. If you did that I'd be dead. And don't call ME darling!"

" It's a shame you missed, darling. That attack could've finished me. It's a shame you're too clumsy with your fingers."

" Oh, whoever said that I missed?" Cooro pulled up a sack with hats up. The bag was wrapped by a piece of rope, and half of it was cut off. " I got everything I need right here."

" Wait, what are you talking about..." Samba looked at her leg where her rope was suppose to be. Half of it was cut off and the bag was gone. Samba then looked back at Cooro-he must have both the bags because he cut the rope in half. But when Samba looked at Cooro he found Cooro was already gone. She turned around, looked at the entrance/exit of the cave, and she saw him running into the woods with both bags. Samba smirked. " Run little rabbit, run. Sooner or later our worlds will be one. I can still hold my breath for five minutes. And..." Samba laughed flamboyantly and held her hands over her cheeks. " I'll get you to marry me. Samba, samba, samba!"

XXX

Cooro didn't know how long he was running for. He already used ten of his cossack bags and did all kinds of weird dances trying to breath- raising his finger while spinning around in circles, clapping hands and kicking legs up, the Worm, doing a handstand and shaking his legs. He knew Samba didn't have much longer to breath. He was tearing the forest down with his sawblades, looking for Cooro, and wanting to take back his hats. But Cooro had the perfect plan for him.

Cooro ran with a bag still full of hats in his hand. Just when everything looked to be in the clear, a pachinko ball came out and hit the lateral malleolus behind his leg. If a person cut that part that person cut would lose his ability to walk. But all it did for Cooro was make him lose balance temporarily and fall into the snow.

" Your a tough man to find, darling. But I guess that's what I like about you. Samba, samba, samba." Samba came down using his sawblades to float. He came down, jumped off the sawblades, and walked over to Cooro. Samba grabbed Cooro by the scarf, the one thing he didn't like get touched, and she pulled his head out of the snow. " Let me in on a little secret. This location is just a game. If you pass out from the lack of circulation than you'll just wake up again. But if I use my blades on you, cut you, or any other type of weapon or magic, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera, what do you thinks going to happen? So tell me...where are my hats?"

" T-There..."

Cooro pointed to a stump of a tree. Only a small part of the tree was still around, and snow covered the inside of it. Samba walked over to the stump, wiped away the

snow, and before him he found a wet bag covered with snow. She opened the bag and took out a cossack hat. Samba danced around, hat in his hands, and skipped around the tree trunk, frolicking in the snow.

" There. You have your hat. Just let me pass out in peace, okay."

Samba stopped dancing. She turned around and gave him a snide little look. She flashed two sawblades out of her circlet and continued laughing at Cooro.

" Oh, darling, I'm afraid it's not that simple. You did take from me, darling. That's why I need to torture you. Until you pass out I'm going to cut you with my saw blades so you'll feel the peak of pain and cling to me like a loyal dog. But first..." Samba raised the hat over her head and prepared to lay it on her head. " I'm going to need just a little bit of air to think-"

The moment Samba placed the cossack hat on his head... it blew up in flames. The flames burned the top of Samba's head, burning his circlet, and then they diminished. Samba was left with nothing but a bald head. He cried his eyes out and shaked both his arms having a hissy fit.

" No! How could this be? Those weren't my bags, were they?"

" Heh." Cooro smiled. " It's a little too late for you to realize that now, birdbrain."

" If those weren't my hats then where are mine?"

" Can't you tell. They were with me all along." Cooro raised his bag. Around the bag was the same piece of rope cut off from Samba's leg before. " But don't feel too

bad. I layered the top with some of my own hats. If you were to stick your hand in there and pull out a hat, well, you'd just pick up one of mine. And when you put it

on your head...it would still go...Boom!"

" No! This isn't how it was suppose to be! You were suppose to lose and we could be together forever..."

Samba finally was down to his last breath. His eyes closed as he fell back and crashed on the ground. Cooro took out one of his cossack hats, looked at Samba while

placing it on his head, and smiled as he did his one dance: Wiggle Your Arms.

" Sorry. I know I'm fine but I don't like guys. And believe me, that's the funniest thing I've ever said."

After wiggling his arms, building up circulation throughout his body, Cooro's hat vanished into thin air. He was victorious. That was what he believed. Samba wasn't moving, so he was the one who won. However, he wanted to make sure he was alright. It was just a formality. Samba may've been a crazy, cackling boy, but Cooro couldn't help but feel bad for him. The immobilization on his (Word) was gone, Cooro stood up, and he walked towards Samba.

" Don't make another move, Fairy Tail spy."

A small blue wormhole appeared behind Samba's back. Out of the wormhole Junichi appeared. Junichi grabbed Samba by his neck, smiled, and squeezed the bald servants neck as he looked into Cooro's eyes. Cooro stared at him in his eyes, and than he smiled.

" So, you managed to show up for the party, eh?"

" Of course. Did you really think beating me was going to be so easy?"

" Silly rabbit."-Cooro

"Tricks-"-Junichi

"Are-"-Cooro

" For-"-Junichi

" Kids."-Cooro.

Junichi squeezed Samba's neck even harder as he raised Samba to his mouth and whispered into his ear. " Samba, I would like to start a game with this Fairy Tail spy. You better take me to where I want to go or I'll make you regret losing. I'll report it to Lady Khara."

" You know, I didn't want to hurt you since you're a bunny and I really do like animals, but there's something about you that makes me want to pull out every whisker in your furry little face."

" Take us to the game now!"

Samba's eyes glowed bright blue. Cooro, Junichi, and Samba were all teleported away from the woods and went right into a volcano. They were standing on black crusts, standing over an equator of lava that was about to erupt, and around their faces were noh masks. Noh masks looked like girl faces with red cheeks, that are carved from blocks of Japanese cypress and painted with natural pigments on a neutral base of glue and crunched seashell. For some reason the mask helped protect Cooro's eyes from the scorching smoke, and he was able to breath properly despite the ash plumes.

" Let me tell you the rules of this game," Junichi laughed while the noh mask covered his face. Under Junichi's feet was Samba. Unlike them he wasn't wearing a

noh mask. " The name of the game is Push Junichi Off. It's simple. In order to win you have to push me off and let me fall into the volcano."

" Gee, that sounds like a complicated game," Cooro said sarcastically while listening intentially to Junichi's rules. " Do I have to learn it from writing?"

" I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you, spy. The rules are, if anyone else but Junichi falls down into the lava, then the game will be over. When I fall into the lava

we'll return to reality where we're on Lady Khara's yard and I'll be unconscious. But if one of you fall in...let's just say there will be one less somebody when we

return."

" What are you talking about, whiskers?"

" I'm saying, if you or Samba fall into the lava...you'll die." Cooro _gasp_ when he heard what Junichi said, but Junichi laughed at the top of his lungs and held his hands over his chest trying not to let his sides split. The sound of his laughing was so terrible, so inconsederate, Coooro clenched his hands and prepared to give Junichi his full furry. " Let the games beg-"

" Cannon!"

Cooro raised his right hand up. It transformed into a small cannon and fired a small green ball of light at Junichi. Junichi crossed his hands trying to deflect the ball when it made contact. Cooro was surprised by this. He looked at his hand and moved his hand around as he looked at the cannon from different angles.

" B-But how. I thought my magic only worked when I was thinking of someone other than myself."

" That's correct, Cooro," Gia said. Cooro looked behind him and saw Gia flying using her Aera magic with wings behind her back. She didn't have a noh mask like

Cooro and Junichi, but for some reason she was fine. " Your magic is working because you want to help Samba."

" What? That can't be true. I hate that bald, crazy cross-dresser. He's a guy and he does nothing but hit on me and sings music so bad it makes my head feel like it's

going to explode."

" Maybe so, but you can't stand how the rabbit boy is treating him. Weren't you the same when you were young, Cooro?"

" Hmmmmm. Well, if this allows me to use my magic, than I don't care what's making it appear. All I just want to do is take this roughneck down. Let's fight, Gia."

" Yeah!"

Junichi had no trouble dealing with Cooro's energy ball. With one flick of his hair was the rabbit/bird humanoid able to make it explode. Junichi than started laughing

to himself as he swished his hair back and forth.

" That was pretty impressive. Never have I seen magic quite like yours. But than again...no magic can compare to mine." Junichi rubbed his throat. He breathed in and out until his breathing sounded exactly like the afro servant Babo's. Junichi smirked as he took in a deep breath and prepared to use an attack. " Diver Magic!

Transform my hairdoo into a drill!"

It was to Cooro's alarm that Junichi shouted the exact same way Babo shouted. And it was to his utmost surprise that Junichi's hair was raised over his head and

started spinning around in circles. Junichi's hair became a giant white drill, much like the magic Babo used, and he drilled straight into the crusted rock he once

stood on.

" H-How can he do that?" Cooro gasped when he saw Junichi tunneling towards him. " T-That's suppose to be Babo's magic."

Gia sensed a strange vibe digging right through the ground. Out of the ground came the smiling face of Junichi. Before he could drill right through Cooro's chest, Gia

swooped in using her wings and carried Cooro above the rock. She wanted to go higher however something was stopping her from flying any higher than the vent of the volcano. And even than she couldn't see anything above but utter darkness.

" _Of course. This place is suppose to be like a game. And just like every game there's only a limited amount of places you can move. I just hope this volcano_

_doesn't erupt or else we'll be done for_."

Cooro watched everything that happened below. Junichi drilled back into the rocks and emerged. He rocketed straight into the sky and was about to fall right into

boiling lava. Cooro watching Junichi about to fall got angry at him.

" You idiot! You're going to fall right into the lava!"

" That's what you think, Fairy Tail spy." Junichi rubbed his throat again. His drill transformed back into his hair as he did. Junichi breathed in and out. He kept

breathing until his breathing sounded like EO's, then he smiled. " Emotion Magic! Transform my thoughts into beams!"

Junichi was ice happy. As he was falling his forehead turned bright blue. A large beam was blasted out of Junichi's forehead, hit the surface of the ground, and froze

the lava beneath him into a pillar of ice. Junichi landed on the surface of the ice, unscaved, and was laughing to himself. The ice however wouldn't last forever. Soon

the heat of the lava would melt the ice and Junichi would fall right into it.

" _That idiot doesn't stand a chance._ _Because of his carelessness all the rocks are destroyed. He doesn't have a place to land on."_

Junichi rubbed his throat with his two fingers. He countinued breathing in and out. He kept breathing until his breathing sounded like Ox's, then he smiled. "

Teleportation Magic! Create Wormholes with my Fists!"

Ox punched the air in front of him. A small wormhole like the one's Ox created appeared before him. Junichi jumped right into the wormhole and disappeared as it closed behind him. The pillar of ice melted right into the boiling lava. Cooro watched the whole thing while holding onto Gia's legs and looked everywhere to find him.

" Where'd he go?" Cooro asked.

" I'm right behind you."

Cooro reacted to what Junichi said to him far too late. By the time Cooro managed to turn his head Junichi punched him right in his face. Cooro let go of Gia's small

feet and fell towards the lava. Gia lost latitude, floated down from the peak of the volcano, and looked down to see her master falling, gasped.

" Cooro!"

" Cannon!"

Cooro transformed his right hand into a cannon. In the air Cooro weighed practically nothing. All he needed was a little force to move him in the right direction. One

fire from his cannon pushed him towards the wall. Cooro smashed right into it, hurting his (word), but otherwise was able to stop himself from falling by grabbing a

piece of rock sticking out.

" It's not always easy being me. Now how am I going to get back up-"

" Oh Mr. Fairy Tail spy," Junichi said on the peak of the cannon. He was floating using two sawblades underneath his feet-Samba's magic. Gia was in trouble; he had a long wire stretched out to her neck. With just one twist he would be able to slice her feline face off. " You have to chose just who you're willing to save. The pet

who looks up to you..." Cooro looked into Gia's eyes and saw she was crying. A tear dripped down Cooro's eyes as he looked into her saddened eyes. " Or the person who adores you."

Cooro looked at where Junichi was pointing. It was Samba he was pointing too. The ground underneath him was pool with lava and was about to melt away. The moment it melt Samba would fall into the river of lava and be burned alive. Cooro looked at both Gia and Samba and rubbed his hair from the adrenaline pumping into his veins.

" No! Stop this madness! Stop it!"

" I'm afraid it's too late for that, Fairy Tail member. In life you can only make one choice. So choice just what you care about. Let me see how callus you really are.

Choo-"

Cooro surprised Junichi. He fired a small cannonball made out of green light and was pushed towards the crumbling rock. Junichi smirked at the sight of Cooro falling.

However, before Cooro's hands were able to grip the ledge of the rock, he spun around and pointed his cannon right at Junichi's face.

" Cannon!"

A small green cannonball of light was fired out of Cooro's cannon. The cannonball headed straight for Junichi. In that brief moment Junichi was scared of the ball of

light and used his sawblades to float away, carrying along with him his steel (word). The moment he left, Cooro turned around, his cannon turning back into his arm,

and caught the ledge of the rock before he fell right into the river of lava.

" Ah!" Cooro groaned when he squeezed his hands on the rock. The surface of the rock felt ten times hotter than sticking his hands on a burning stove. " Come on, getit together ol' boy. People are depending on you. So don't let them down."

Cooro used all his strength and lefted himself from the ledge to the ground of the rock. He ran up to Samba, grabbed his unconscious body, and ran around hoping he

could find a narrow way to escape. After looking everywhere there was no such place he could find.

" _No. You mean to tell me all my valiant efforts were for nothing. That's not cool. So not coo_-"

" Cooro!" Gia shouted from above. Gia flew down using her small wings to guide her. " Quick, Cooro, jump! Grab onto my legs and I'll carry you to safety."

Cooro did like Gia said. He grabbed Samba by her left arm, carried her over to Gia, and he jumped off the crumbling rock grabbing Gia's leg's to keep himself in the

air. He lifted Samba with his other arm. Below him he saw the giant piece of rock crumbling and falling straight into the lava. It burned in the lava, then exploded

like a geyser-it went up and went right back down.

" Gia, we need to find somewhere to land, fast," Cooro exclaimed as he noticed Gia's paws were starting to get all sweaty.

" Ah, right."

Gia noticed a smooth surface of rocks jutting out of the volcano. Gia flew straight towards the rocks and landed on the smooth surface with Cooro and Samba. The moment Gia landed she heaved in and out as she was tired, dizzy, and about to fall flat on her back.

" You did good, Gia," Cooro said right before Gia fell on her back. " You did goo-"

" Surprise!"

Junichi appeared through a wormhole. The moment Cooro set eyes on him Junichi punched him right in his face. Junichi first punched him in his face, and then he punched him right in his stomach. Junichi had a laugh with every time he punched Cooro.

" Look at the little Fairy Tail member now. It's a shame you don't have any aptitude. Now I guess I'll just push you into the lav-"

" Before you do that..." Cooro said with his hand over his stomach and gasping. " I want to know how you're able to use everyone's magic. What kind of magic do you

use?"

" Do you really want to know? Okay, I'll tell you. My magic is I can mimick other people's magic powers. It works only if I spend a day being around them. And in order to use it my voice has to be the exact same as the person I absorbed it from. My magic's the best. The only person who's able to beat me is Lady Khara. And once I defeat you, I think I'll absorb your cats' magic. With her magic, I can flew and bring terror to all the people in the world."

" That's not going to happen!"

Cooro jumped off the ground and punched Junichi right in the whiskers in his face. As he punched him Cooro grabbed Junichi by his whiskers and yanked three out.

Junichi cried in pain from his whiskers being plucked, grabbed the spot where Cooro pulled them, and he glared into Cooro's eyes. Cooro smirked at Junichi as he raised both his fists up.

" I'm going to teach you what it means to be in pain."

" But b-before you do that..." Junichi cried trying to avert Cooro's attention. " Can I hear a little bit about your childhood? I want to know just what made you the

person that you are today."

" You really want to know about me? Okay, let me just get one thing clear. Just like all boys as a child I was born happy. But as time goes by...sooner you start to

feel opressed."


	21. Girl From the East Part 1

Cooro was once a young, happy boy. Cooro wanted nothing more than to have friends. He struggled everyday, cooking, drawing, building up muscle, basically creating things he'd think his students would like, but no matter what he made no one seemed to like him. Cooro was making cookies. He had cookie dough in a pan, stuffed them in an oven, and waited twenty easy minutes. When they were done, Cooro placed oven mitts on his hands, opened the door and felt a convection heat wave blow in his face, and grabbed the pan with the cookies. He pulled them out to bring out whole wheat, heart shaped cookies.

" Their done!" Cooro shouted whole heartedly when he opened the door. " Their done! Their done! Their done!"

Nana walked in. Back when she was young Nana was a nutcase. She liked to pick fights, liked to see people suffer, and used a wooden bat. The bat she was carrying was smeared with blood from someone she hit in the face. Nana walked to the table, pulled the chair back, and crossed her feet on the chair dropping dirt on the counter.

" Hey, Cooro, what are we having for breakfast?" Nana scoffed as she scraped her feet on the table. " I'm hungry like a wyvern."

" Dinner will be ready shortly, Nana. Please see what I made for everyone in my class room." Cooro ran over to Nana and showed her his heart shaped cookies. Nana looked at the cookies and tilted her head. " These are cookies I'm going to give to everyone in my class so they'll be my friends."

" Cooro, Cooro, you try these stunts every time and they never work. Why can't you just accept there's no one in the school that wants to be your friend. If you want me to I could bash their faces in."

A tick of sweat rolled down the back of Cooro's neck when he saw the sadist look in her face. " Nana, why do you always have to be so scary? You'll never be able to open up a maid café if you're always this scary."

" Nana, you're going to be late for school, " Roxie said in her old cheery voice. Roxie walked in. Back then she was a really sweet girl. She had laces holding her hair in a ponytail, wore the attire of a red skirt and a white shirt with a red ribbon clipped around her neck. Roxie skipped to Cooro and rubbed the little _scamps_ head. " Hey there, buddy. Anything I can do to put a smile on your face?"

" Roxie!" Cooro held his hands out and hugged Roxie around her chest. He buried his small head in her stomach and smiled. " It's good to see you, Roxie."

" It's good to see you too, Cooro. I really missed you..."

Roxie had what was called a dissociative identity disorder . Whenever she heard loud noises her minds would do what some would call glitch. Roxie took out a pencil from her skirt, spinned around, and threw it at a fly that was flying behind her. The pencil ripped through the fly's right wing and it fell to the ground. The moment it stopped buzzing Roxie returned to normal.

" Roxie, is everything alright? You seem to be a little edgy today."

" Huh? Oh, it's nothing, Cooro. I'm just a little bit stressed out with school is all. When you reach my grade you'll understand the stress I'm going through."

Canary and Anzu walked in. Just like every day Anzu had her arms around Canary. Anzu was very shy of people and couldn't be near anyone other than her friends-Cooro, Nana, Roxie, Canary-and she didn't know if she'd ever recover. Some call it social anxiety.

" Hey Cooro, my little man," Canary scoffed at Cooro. " Cookies today? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad one of you can cook, but maybe you should think of something with a little more nutrition. Wouldn't want any of you to get fat, would you?"

" It's okay, Canary. I plan to share it with everyone in my class."

" Why? Why would you give your classmates cookies?"

" Because I want to have friends."

" Aren't we good enough for you? Not many kids your age get to have three hot older girls like us for friends." Canary grabbed the shy Anzu and the innocent Roxie and pulled them to her cheeks. She let them sandwich hug her. " See. Aren't we just the cutest?"

" You are. But I want friends my own age. Well, I'm off to school."

XXX

Cooro was both nervous and excited whenever he went to school. His school was jam packed with students. Cooro kept his cookies in a plastic container in both his hands. Cooro saw a group of kids talking together and walked towards them.

" Hi guys," Cooro said as he handed the container of cookies to them. " Let's be friends."

All the students scoffed when Cooro mentioned the word "friends". They all walked away from him. Cooro didn't know why they would do such a thing, but he just moved to the next one.

Cooro would have to go inside soon. He didn't know why but he was facing a dilemma where nothing he did seem to work; nobody wanted to talk to him. Nobody... except the big, strong, hateful bully Timon. Timon had red hair the color of fire, a red jacket that squeezed his ribs, and torn jeans like they were cut by a Exceed from Extalia. Timon smirked at Cooro preparing to clobber him with his fists.

" Any last words, scarf head?"

Cooro held his plastic container up to Timon and smiled. " Would you like a cookie?"

XXX

Cooro had a bag of ice on both his left and right cheek. Cooro had been injured by Timon. He ached all over, his face felt like it was broken, and the only thing that soothed the pain was holding the bracelet with teeth and pearls his father gave him. Nana was the one holding the ice to Cooro's cheeks.

" I just want you to know I saw this entire thing coming," Nana said while she pushed on the ice. " And like I said, if you want I can beat this guy up for you, little brother."

" I didn't want you to hurt anyone. I just wanted to have friends. I just thought that if I gave them a little food they would warm up to me. But now I don't think anyone will ever be friends with me."

" I see. Have you ever heard of a fish called the Rainbow Hane-Sakana?"

" No. I heard of Hane-Sakana, but I've never heard of a Rainbow Hane-Sakana. What are they like?"

" First, we all know that regular Hane-Sakana live only in the Earth Land, but Rainbow Hane-Sakana travel somewhere close to here this kind of year. Some say that those who eat the meat of a Rainbow Hane-Sakana will find everlasting joy."

" I-I don't understand. I heard that the meat of a Hane-Sakana is suppose to taste nasty. Some pay daredevil's to eat it but even they wouldn't do it."

" Yes, but the meat of the Rainbow Hane-Sakana is different. When their born their dropped into a mystifying water that cleans their meat. Some say the taste of it is so plentiful it can make your heart melt with a single bite. If you feed that meat to anyone they'll become your friend for sure."

" Nana, will you be helping me find this Rainbow Hane-Sakana?"

" No. It's not that I don't want to help you, Cooro, but this is something you have to do yourself. The name of the place they migrate to is Earthora Mountains. Good luck trying to find it, Cooro."

XXX

Cooro followed Nana's directions and reached the bottom of Earthora Mountains. The mountains were made of brown sedimentary rocks. The top biggest mountain, the one the Rainbow Hane-Sakana's migrated to, it was 20,000 ft large.

There was an open crevasse in the terrain, lenticular bad clouds halfway up the mountain, and air so thick it could stop a person from breathing. Rapid ascent would cause altitude sickness. If the mountain couldn't end his life, the vicious animals hibernating in them would.

" _This is it," _Cooro thought. " _There's no turning back now. I must get that Rainbow Hane-Sakana so people will actually want to be near me-" _

Something fell out of the sky. The thing that fell nearly crashed on Cooro, but he caught it before it landed. The thing that fell turned out to be a girl. Her hair was lavender purple like the color of a petunia, she wore a green one piece dress, ribbons were both on her dress and wrapped behind her hair, and her eyes were silver like the color of the sky. Cooro and the girl both looked each other in the eyes, and then she smiled.

" Hi," the girl smiled after Cooro just caught her. " That was a long fall. Thanks for catching me."

" Uh, why were you falling?" Cooro asked. " Did you jump off the mountain's?"

" Uh-huh. It was so much fun. I want to do it again."

" You shouldn't. Falling from that height will kill you. And even if you did survive it could break your bones, or if your head hit the dirt it could cause brain damage. You should really be more careful, little girl."

" Hehehe."

" Huh? Why are you laughing?"

" Hehehe. Your funny looking."

" Oh really? Well, your pretty funny looking as well."

" You're got funny looking clothes."

" You're got funny looking hair."

" You're got funny looking shoes."

" You're got funny looking ribbons."

" You're got funny looking eyes."

" You've got a funny looking FACE!"

" Hehehe. Your funny. I like you."

Cooro's cheeks tinted red like the color of a rose when he saw the girl smile. " Uh, thanks. Hey, I'm trying to reach the top of the mountains. Would you like to come with me?"

" Sure. Oh, that's right, I didn't introduce myself. My names Aōyami. Aōyami Raggera."


	22. Girl From The East Part 2

Cooro and Aōyami started their journey together up the mountains in search of the Rainbow Hane-Sakana. It turned out Aōyami was good company. She and Cooro had lots of things in common. They both liked music that was composed by a dead artist; others still alive included members from Fairy Tail who liked to perform. They also liked sweets, animals, reading, and trying to make friends. It turned out however that Aōyami was better at making friends then Cooro, and it made him sad.

The path up the mountain was steep. Cooro, who never had much time to even go outside and exercise like all the other kids, he had problems breathing from all the aerobics he was going. He could feel his lungs, mouth, and even nostrils starting to turn cold. The path was also icy. One wrong step and Hyde would slip on ice.

" You told me you come here often, Aōyami?" Cooro asked while he trudged up the icy hill.

" Yep," Aōyami replied with a smile. " At first it was pretty lonely, but that's all cleared up now that you're here."

" Are you ever attacked by any wild animals?"

" Almost all the time. Their so scary and they want to eat me. I can only escape them by using my magic."

" Tell me, what kind of magic do you use? I don't have any magic, my sister uses Taboo Magic, her friends use Celestials, Gun, and Absorption Magic. So what kind of magic do you use?"

" Sorry." Aōyami turned around and stuck her tongue out at Cooro. " It's a secret. Something I can't tell anyone. If you want to see it you should stay close to me and hope we're attacked by a wild animal."

" Eh, that's going a little too far-" Cooro was so distracted Aōyami that he didn't see the ice under his feet. Cooro slipped on the ice and almost fell too his death. They travelled up so much that falling would be a long way down, and Cooro didn't think there was anything, not even a stud like him, waiting for him below. " Help me!"

" Hold on!"

Aōyami saved Cooro's life. From her one piece dress she took out a scarf and whipped it at Cooro. Luckily for her Cooro was able to grab the scarf. He dangled on the end of it as Aōyami pulled him up. There was the occasional moments where one of Cooro's hands slipped off, the scarf moved back and forth like a pendulum, but Aōyami was able to grab Cooro and pull him to safety.

" Hey, be a little more careful, would ya," Aōyami said with a smile on her face. " I wouldn't want our friendship to end when it just started."

" F-Friends...?" Cooro stuttered after hearing the noun he was searching for. " Are we really friends?"

" Of course we are. We're helping each other out, aren't we? That's what I think friends would do. And best of all we are on a journey together, aren't we?"

Cooro wanted to lavish Aōyami. Never once had a girl, other than his sister and her friends of course, had ever smiled at him. Aōyami had a nice smile. She could warm everyone with her smile. As Cooro looked at her he felt like he wanted to smother her with flowers. Like he was born to smother her in flowers.

" Friends-"

" We better stop lolly gagging. We have to get you those Rainbow Hane-Sakana, don't we? Just hold her hands on my shoulders. I'll lead the way."

XXX

The journey wasn't as treacherous as Cooro originally thought-and it was all thanks to Aōyami. They were already halfway up the mountain. She helped him through the open crevasse in the terrain and through the lenticular bad clouds. The only thing left was the altitude. Cooro didn't know if they would be able to get that far, but Aōyami's smiling face reassured him.

" _She's so brave. I want to be like her someday." _

Aōyami stopped all of a sudden. Cooro wondered why that was. He was about to raise his voice and ask her, but he soon found out as a snowball came out of nowhere and hit him in his stomach. It was a good thing it was just the stomach. Cooro's sister warned him that a snowball to the face may contain ice and could hurt you. The person who threw the snowball was...Aōyami.

" How did that feel," Aōyami asked Cooro. " It felt cold, didn't it?"

" Aōyami, what was that for?" Cooro asked.

" Oh, it's just a little something to lighten your spirits. The journey upwards from her is going to be a lot more dangerous. So I want to have as much fun as you as possible. Think fast!"

Cooro was nearly hit by another snowball. He sidestepped out of the way before being it. Just when he thought he was safe another snowball was thrown out of nowhere and hit him behind his head. Aōyami pointed fingers at Cooro and started laughing at him. Cooro, about to do the same childish tricks, swiped snow off the ground and made a snowball with it.

" Now it's my turn. Think fast!"

Cooro was just as fast throwing snow as Aōyami. Listening to the words of warning his sister gave him, Cooro aimed right at Aōyami's one piece dress. The now splattered on her dress and dripped off of her. The moment the snow touched the ground, Aōyami, having a smile that looked like a cat, picked more snow off the ground and threw it at Cooro.

" Let's play!'

Cooro and Aōyami started playing their game; they both wanted to win. After throwing what seemed like the one hundredth or two hundredth snowballs at each other they nearly lost track of what they were doing. Cooro was the only one who was level-headed. His mind, as big as it was, couldn't stop him from having fun with a girl who made him feel like he was...human.

" _I don't want this to end. I want to play like this forever-"_

Cooro's hand slipped after Aōyami accidentally threw a snowball right in his face. What Cooro didn't see before was a cave in the mountain. Out of the cave came a Vulcan. Vulcans appear to be large, anthropomorphic monsters that resemble primates. They possess distinctive facial features, elongated chins, prolonged ears and pointed heads that resemble a single horn on top of their head. Vulcans have gargantuan arms, and sequentially, large hands that attach to their muscular torsos. In comparison to their upper body, Vulcans evidently possess a pair of smaller-scaled legs that feature a long tail connected to the bottom of their torsos. The fur on their arms form a decorative pattern unique to each species. This one was white-furred and had black polka dots all over it.

Cooro's snowball fell down and splattered all over the Vulcan's face when it turned around. Needless to say the Vulcan didn't like the cold snow one bit. When it saw Cooro, its eyes burned in anger like a burning campfire, and it daunted Cooro.

" I understand now why my sister said never to hit people in the face."

The Vulcan saw Cooro to be the one responsible. Like a gorilla the Vulcan banged its chest and roared from its mouth before it got on both its arms and legs and charged straight towards Cooro. Cooro was scared. Having no magic and no physical power he had no chance against the Vulcan. He shielded his face with both his arms awaiting for when the Vulcan would finish him.

" Noooooooo!"

Aōyami jumped in and saved Cooro at the very last second. She ran straight up to him and pushed him to the ground before the Vulcan could lay its hands on him. Cooro and Aōyami both fell on the snow with Cooro the first to land and Aōyami rolling to his right side. Before they both fell on the ground, Cooro could almost believe he saw Aōyami crying for him.

" Aōyami." Aōyami was shaking everywhere as she tried standing up. Aōyami was in terrible shape like Cooro, but she wanted to protect him from the Vulcan. Seeing this, Cooro was getting nervous. " No, Aōyami, stop! Don't do it! Those things are very powerful!"

" Don't you think I already know that? But I don't care. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help a friend when he's injured? And now...you're going to see my magic for yourself."

Aōyami clapped both her hands together forming her incantation. Her magic required lots of focus and drained her after she used it. While performing her incantation Aōyami's body glowed bright purple. The Vulcan saw the light and took it as a challenge. He charged straight for Aōyami and prepared to punch Aōyami with both its fists.

" Aōyami!"

" Kitsune Shadow Clone!"

Aōyami split in two. Before the Vulcan could hit her she split into two people; herself and _herself. _The Vulcan missed the two Aōyami's by hitting between them. The two Aōyami's soon split into four, then eight, and finally one more split out. All nine Aōyami's were angry. They jumped on the Vulcan and bombarded him with their fists.

" _Is this really Aōyami's magic? It's so powerful." _

Aōyami soon defeated the monster Vulcan. All nine Aōyami's picked the Vulcan up, carried it to the part slope where the bottom of the mountains was, and they threw the Vulcan down the mountain. Cooro gawked the moment he saw what all nine Aōyami's did. Eight of the Aōyami's soon disappeared in a puff of green smoke and only one Aōyami, the real Aōyami, appeared.

" Phew. I was afraid that the Vulcan was going to take over my body. Good thing that's done."

" You just kill a creature!" Cooro shouted. " I don't care what it was. I don't want to see any animal getting hurt!"

" Oh relax. Vulcan's are strong. I'm pretty sure this one has found a way to survive. And since it's gone let's go check that cave it was in."

XXX

There was virtually nothing of profit in the Vulcan's cave. Just some banana's that were covered in ice, bones of small animals it had eaten, rags, and baskets. Just when Cooro was about to leave he saw an egg lying in one of the baskets. Cooro reached for the egg, but it was Aōyami who pulled it out. The egg was lavender like Aōyami's hair, had white dots on it, and a heart-shaped crest on the top.

" Can you hear it, Cooro?" Aōyami asked. " I can feel a heartbeat. There's something in this egg. Something that's going to be hatched. "

" Really?" Cooro asked. " That's good to know. Maybe its an Exceed creature I've read about like Happy from Fairy Tail."

" No way. Maybe it's a dragon."

" A dragon's egg. That seems highly unorthodox. It seems more like an Exceed creature's egg."

" Who care's what kind of egg it is? This egg must've been taken from it's parent's since Vulcan's are mammals and mammals don't lay eggs."

" Birds do? A word for mammals that lay eggs is Monotremes. So do platypus's and echidna's."

" Who cares? This egg has no parent's to raise it. That means we'll need to be it's parent's."

" Hey, your right. Well, maybe you should take care of it because my sister isn't really fond of us keeping pets, except Chibii Roxie's petty pet dragon. I guess I should be the dad and you can be the mom."

" No way. I want to be the dad and you can be the mom."

" Why am I the mom and your the dad?"

" Because I'm strong like a dad should be and your cute and smell nice like a mom should."

You think I smell nice?" Cooro was flustered with Aōyami's last remark. His cheeks turned red and he covered them with his hands. I think we better carry on with our mission at hand-"

Outside a storm was brewing. The storm was raging so fiercely that Cooro feared he would freeze like a popsicle the moment he walked outside. With no other options, Aōyami took the lead, grabbed Cooro's right shoulder, and she gently squeezed it.

" I guess we'll have to wait for the storm to pass, mommy. Why don't you sit with your husband so you can warm both our bones. Let's not forget about our child. We have so much we should talk to him about."


	23. Girl From The East Part 3

Sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger like every story I write. It was just so hard finding the time to be able to write this chapter. I do however hope you enjoy it. The memory's of Cooro and Aōyami Raggera must prosper. Please review :)

XXX

Cooro and Aōyami were all alone while outside there was a violent storm brewing. Cooro however remembering his firescout lessons built a bond fire out of bones he found lying in the snow. Bones were made of calcium and phosphorus. All Cooro had to do was ask Aōyami nicely for her to build a fire and she breathed fire out.

" This is cozy, isn't it, Aōyami," the meek Cooro said trying to help her get through the storm.

Aōyami didn't say anything to Cooro. Aōyami only held the egg she and Cooro found together in her hands, rubbed the shell gently trying to search for a heart beat, and prepared to say something comforting to the egg.

" Hello. I'm your mommy," Aōyami told the unborn child hoping it could hear her. " I'm going to take care of you."

" You do like to take care of that egg, don't you, Aōyami." Cooro's small cheeks tinted red seeing how warm and nurturing Aōyami looked under the firelight.

" Yes. I'm going to raise it mono E mono."

" Hey Aōyami."

" Yes."

" Have you decided on what you going to call the baby?"

" Huh? No, it never occured to me. Why are you asking me this now, Cooro?"

" I just thought if it was a boy or a girl...I want to tell it how much their mother cares about them."

" Cooro..." This time Aōyami's cheeks tinted red at the sight of Cooro's face in the light. She smiled. " I think if it's a boy I would name him Suno since looking at him reminds me of the sun. And if it's a girl, well, I think I'll name her Clare."

" Clare? Why Clare?"

" Cooro, Clare, I just think the daughter should be named after her father."

" I think that would be just...great. You would make a great mother, Aōyami. Er, Aōyami, I was wondering...have you ever been with a boy before?"

" Huh? What do you mean?"

" I was wondering if maybe you have ever had someone that you really care about. Do you know anybody like that."

" Of course I do. He is always there for me. He's very caring, and one time when I was trapped in the woods even though he was just as scared as me. He went all the way there to help me."

" He sounds like a pretty good guy. A much better guy then me. So you you two ever, you know, kissed?"

" Kissed? What are you talking about?"

" I was wondering if you've ever exchanged lips to each other. That's what you do to someone you care about, isn't it-"

Aōyami surprised Cooro. She touched his chin with her soft hands. Then to Cooro's great surprise she leaned her face forward and...smacked him on his back. Her brawny hands were so strong it felt like Cooro's spine would break just from the first three hits.

" Your stupid. I'm referring to my father. He was always there for me and my brother Danvin."

" Y-You have a brother? What's he like."

" Exactly the same as me, although he likes fighting way more than I do. One time we were in the woods we were attacked by a Vulcan. Father came to us and saved us. Ever since then I wanted to become strong just like him. He says to become strong our best chances are becoming members of Fairy Tail just like him. What about you?"

" What about me, Aōyami?"

" Have you ever been kissed by a girl? Are there any girls in your life?"

" There is my sister and her friends, but other than that there really aren't any girls in my life. No girls ever really want to be around me."

" That's too bad. Your really fun to be around. So I'm guessing you've never kissed a girl before?"

" Er, yeah. I never kissed anyone in my life. Not even my sister or my mother have ever kissed me."

" Then I guess you wouldn't mind...kissing me?"

" Kiss you, Aōyami?"

" Of course, doofus. Chances like these only come around once in a lifetime. Are you sure you want to miss this one, Cooro?"

Aōyami gave an okay. She just stood still, closed her eyes, waiting for Cooro to make his move. Cooro was nervous. Giving in to Aōyami's temptations Cooro leaned his head forward and prepared to kiss her. What he felt however was something cold freezing his lips. As Cooro opened his eyes he found Aōyami laughing at him with snow on her fingers.

" Ah! Cold!"

" Sorry. Couldn't resist. My kisses are cold, aren't they?"

" There only cold because I thought you cared about me, Aōyami. I thought you were differet."

" What are you talking about? Cooro, aren't we just having fun?"

" That's not how I see it, Aōyami. You look like a bully when you did that. Why..."

" Why what, Cooro?

" Why do people hate me, Aōyami? Why?"

" Cooro, I'm sorry. You know...when this baby wakes up it's going to need both a mommy and a daddy. But I think it will also need a little brother or sister. Do you think maybe...when we're older Cooro...we can have that baby?"

Aōyami's cheeks burned red brighter than they did before and she fiddled with her fingers looking at Cooro. " We could live together in a house, just the four of us, I'll cook the meals and you work for the money, we can have family game nights, read them bedtime stories, and at night..." Cooro's cheeks burned redder than a tomato, but before Aōyami said what he thought she would, she stuck her tongue out at him. " I'm just kidding."

" Yeah..." Cooro put on his best act trying to hide his embarrasment. " I knew that. We're just kids after all. It's not like kids ever get married."

" Yeah..." Aōyami's cheeks tinted red again. " What kids ever do?" Aōyami's stomach grumbled. She was hungry. " Excuse me but I have to eat."

" I'm sorry but I don't see any food."

" That's okay. There's plenty of food on the ground."

" On the ground? What are you-"

Before Cooro could say another word Aōyami walked towards the fire as she licked her lips. It was to Cooro's shock and utter surprise that Aōyami ate the flames. Instead of burning her she just ate the scorching flames without any problems. There was only one other person in the world who could do something so extraordinary. And he think he had an idea.

" Your last name isn't really Raggera is it, Aōyami?"

" Hmm." Aōyami stopped eating from the fire and stared back into Cooro's eyes. " If you're wondering, no, my father wasn't Natsu Igneel."

" It's not? But what about the whole...you know..."

" It's because I was raised by Natsu Igneel. He raised me and my brother Danvin. He taught us both about his magic Lost Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. I really like it."

" You really know Natsu Igneel? What's he like?"

" Flamboyant, hotheaded, kind, sometimes a little thoughtless, and destructive. But I'd rather he raise us then anyone else in Fairy Tail. He was even raised by a dragon named Igneel. But it's sad."

" Sad how?"

" After he taught me to speak, read, write, and use his magic, he left us. I haven't heard anything about him in over a year."

" That's sad. I know what you must be feeling."

" You do?"

" Yes. My parents left me when I was young. I haven't heard word about where they are or anything. If it weren't for my sister I would be completely alone. What about your brother? Is he there for you?"

" My brother? He left. It's nothing big. He's just going away for two days to a fire land for a Fairy Tail request. And you know what." Aōyami looked outside the cave. There she saw the storm had lifted. " We should really get moving. If we don't move soon we might miss the Rainbow Hane-Sakana, would we?"


	24. Gargoyle

**Here we are. Another day another chapter. And just like every chapter I hope you enjoy it and I thank you for helping me get over one hundred reviews. Please review : ) **

Cooro and Aōyami continued with their search for the Rainbow Hane-Sakana. Cooro followed behind Aōyami as she carried the egg with both her hands. Cooro couldn't stop thinking about those moment's he and her had in the cave. Cooro's heart wouldn't stop beating every second that he stood by Aōyami. Even though what he was feeling was just a childish attraction, it was the only time he ever felt warm about anything.

" _I'm going to hate growing up. If being an adult means I'm never going to be with Aōyami anymore than I'd rather not grow up at all. The only thing about growing up I would look forward to is...not going through it alone."_

It was too Cooro's horror that Aōyami suddenly fell on the ground. She let go of the egg, letting it roll on the ground, and cried from the pain of the cold snow. Cooro ran straight towards her and lifted her off the ground.

" Aōyami. Aōyami, are you alright? Aōyami, what's wrong?"

Cooro closely examined Aōyami's legs. He couldn't believe his eyes. In the back of her legs were open wounds. The wounds were of a bluish color most likely from frost bite. They were inflamed.

" Nothing," Aōyami said with a voice so weak he could hardly hear her. I'm just fine."

" No your not. These wounds...where did they come from. Did that Vulcan do this to you?"

" No. These wounds are self made. No animal has ever been able to touch me. I made these because I thought they would help me become strong like Natsu."

" This isn't a game, Aōyami. None of this looks good. If you don't get proper treatment for this soon then you're going to die." Cooro remembered the scarf Aōyami used to save him from falling. Cooro saw it sticking out, pulled it out where he wrapped it around Aōyami's legs. It was to stop the wounds from getting any more inflamed and kept her body warm. " We have to go back. We have to get you to a hospital now."

" No, we can't do that, Cooro."

" What? Why?"

" Because I promised you I was going to help you find the Rainbow Hane-Sakana. I always keep my promises. There's nothing you can that that's going to change my mind."

" Aōyami..." Cooro crawled between Aōyami's feet, then he stood up carrying Aōyami on his back. Cooro also held the egg in his hands trying to keep it safe. " Let's go, Aōyami."

" Cooro, what are you doing?"

" I'm helping you of course. What kind of dad would I be if I just let my family down? Cooro walked up mountain sides making his way up the mountain. " Besides, your not heavy, Aōyami. You both are lightweights. I can handle anything this mountain throws at me as long as your there with me, Aōyami."

" Cooro..."

Aōyami rubbed the side of Cooro's neck while clinging onto his neck. There she was, her arms wrapped around Cooro's torso, her chin touching his neck, and her chest rubbing against his back. It felt so good being close to him that Aōyami didn't care what happened around her. That was until snow started sliding down the mountain. From what Aōyami could tell, something had followed Cooro and her and were making their way towards them.

" Oh no, Cooro, run-"

It was too late for Cooro to do anything. Surrounding Cooro were Vulcans. Big, strong Vulcan's with snowy white fur, black polka dots, and giant gorilla hands. All of the Vulcan's beat their cheasts with their hands as they " O'ed" out loud. Aōyami edged Cooro to run from the Vulcan's, but he didn't move a muscle.

" Come on, Cooro, you have to go! Just drop us and run away!"

" No! No, no, no, no! I'm not going anywhere. Even if it means death I'm going to stay here and protect my family! I swear!"

Cooro didn't move a muscle. A though occured to him as he looked into the Vulcan's faces. If by any chance he could lead their attention to him then maybe he could let Aōyami leave with the egg while the Vulcan's bombarded him with fists. That was his one and only plan. A plan that...failed. The moment the new beast arrived their was no hopes of escape from any of them.

" No...it can't be. Is that a...Tornadus. No...what is it doing here?"

Tornadus's were one of the most destructive forces in every land. Not many people ever get the chance to met with them. That was because their force was so destructive it could wipe out an entire vilage. The Tornadus were giant men made out of wind, instead of two eyes they had three eyes, and eight giant arms sticking out of their back. Their source of life was three small red balls glowing in their torso's. If any of the balls were removed their life would end without warning.

Vulcans were scared of Tornadus's. Everyone and everything were scared of Tornadus's. All five Vulcan's ran with all their might away from Cooro, Aōyami, and the Tornadus. What they didn't expect was strong winds blown out of the Tornadus sucking them in. Cooro watched in horror, hands wrapped around tall ice, as the Vulcan's were sucked into the Tornadus. Once anything went into a Tornadus...it never went back out.

"_ No, this can't work. I can't hold on any longer. If I let go...it will suck Aōyami and our baby egg in. What am I going to do?"_

" Cooro, run!" Aōyami shouted. " Run! Save yourself!"

" I told you no! I'm never going to leave you! Your not just the mother of my child...your my only friend. I don't ever want to lose you." Cooro did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Aōyami by her arms, pulled her forward, and stuffed the egg behind her clothes. Cooro thought if maybe the Tornadus had enough sacrafices it would leave her lone. " Take care, Aōyami. Take care for you and our baby."

" Cooro, don't!"

" It's okay. It's not like anyone cared about me."

" No!"

Cooro let go of the ice and was sucked in by the wind. Unlike the Vulcan's Cooro didn't fight against the wind. In his last moments before being sucked in he saw Aōyami's sad face, the egg, and when he looked at the very top of the mountain he saw what looked like glowing light.

" _The Rainbow Hane-Sakana. I saw them. I actually saw them. Their so beautiful. I only wish...I could touch them. I only wish I was strong. I wish I could..."_ Cooro was sucked inside the belly of the Tornadus. Inside were all five Vulcans. They were screaming inside the belly, but their voices were drowned by the thoughts translucent inside Cooro. " _I wish I could become a beast. A beast with wings of a dragon, body of rock from my stone heart, strong enough to push mountains, and intelligence that is unrivaled. Even if it costs me everything, I wish I was the strongest beast in the world_."

It happened. Cooro felt power expanding throughout his body. His body was glowing. His body became everything of a monster-strong, ravenous, fearsome, petrifying-and as his body started to change so did his eyes. They turned yellow. Yellow: the color of a snake's eyes before it striked.

XXX

Aōyami wanted to let go of the block of ice and fly into the Tornadus so that she may join Cooro. The only thing stopping her was the egg. Cooro worked so hard trying to protect her and the egg. If she just let it go than everything he had done would just be in vain. Aōyami wanted to help Cooro someway she could, if only she knew how.

" _Remember what Natsu taught you. Even when things look rough you should never give up. You should always be there to help your friends when they need you. And most importantly, if you know what's right and wrong you should always thinkg about how the right way can be for everyone. And the right way for me is...I have to help Cooro."_

Aōyami prepared to let go of the ice and fall into the belly of the Tornadus. The last thing she saw was the terrifying eyes of the large beast. What happened however was something flew out of the Tornadus's belly and it startled Aōyami. The thing that flew down, the very same thing that flew out, it was a gargoyle. A gargoyle was the same size as a Tornadus at least when it took flight. It's wingspan was large, its body was made out of rock, feet the size of a dinosaur, and claws sharp enough ot cut thorugh rock. What was most terrifying about the beast was it's sharp fangs and eyes that stared right into a persons' soul.

It was a battle of giants. The gargoyle was against the Tornadus. The Tornadus punched at the gargoyle with all eight of its giant arms. The gargoyle didn't have time to protect against the assault. The punches however all bounced off against the gargoyle's rough skin. With the last punch the gargoyle squeezed the Tornadus's neck.

" If we have souls their dimmed by time and boweled by death. Your death is...right now."

The gargoyle sank its head into the Tornadus's chest and ripped open one of his small balls. The gargoyle crushed it's teeth down on the small ball. Before shattering into a dozen pieces it shined through the mountain. It's light shined through the sky, illuminating everything in it's path, whereas the light attracted the attention of anyone who came across it. Aōyami just stared at the light. It was the most beautiful thing her eyes have ever seen.

" Cooro..." Aōyami smiled, laughed under her breath and kept rubbing her egg. " Right now your powers are small like a seed, but with a little bit of practice you could make an entire forest grow through your anarchy. In fact...whenever I think about how noble your heart is from your magic...it helps me know your really a good guy."

The Tornadus was gone. Once the gargoyle defeated it it's body vanished into thin air. The gargoyle landed on the cold snow, then it's body transformed back into Cooro's body. Cooro was weary. He almost tripped every time he took a step. Aōyami could tell Cooro was going to collapse just by looking at him. Before he did his eyes stared into Aōyami's and he smiled.

" Aōyami...I'm glad your alright. I'm glad you and our child are safe. I..."

Cooro collapsed on the ground Aōyami gasped when she saw how he fell.

" Cooro!"

Aōyami wanted to get up and run to Cooro, but her legs were still inflamed. It hurt when she tried standing. Aōyami just looked at Cooro, saw his happy face and heard him snore soundly through his mouth, which was good to her because it meant he was alright, smiled.

" Cooro, you big goof. Hahahaha!"

The moment Aōyami and Cooro spent together was one of the fondest memory's Cooro had. But in his heart he knew...it was all just in the past...

XXX

" I don't remember how we got out of that. When I fell into the Tornadus I blacked out. Aōyami just told me an angel flew down and saved her. I just assumed it was all in her imagination. Still, it was that imagination and warm smile was what I liked about her. You might even say...I was in love with her. The only regret I've had was not being able to stop her from leaving."

" If you were so in love with that girl, then why don't you just go out and marry her. You could have spared herself from what I have in store for you."

" I'm afraid I can't go to her."

" Oh, and why is that?"

" Because she's dead. And I...I was the one who killed her."


	25. Rainbow

**And after waiting for a while I give you the next chapter. I know, he has a long past with Aōyami. However, I think the longer the chapter the more excited you'll be when I get onto the next chapter. So please review : ) **

Rainbow Hane-Sakana were as beautiful and wonderous as Cooro hoped. Unlike ordinary fish they could fly, their scales were adorned with scales of different colors that sparkled brillantly, and their lips were blue; the color of the ocean, also sparkling like their scales. Their were over one hundred of the Rainbow Hane-Sakana's flying everywhere.

" Don't worry, Aōyami, I'll catch one."

Cooro tried pouncing on one of the Rainbow Hane-Sakana's like a wild cat trying to catch its pray, but the Rainbow Hane-Sakana flied over Cooro's head. Cooro fell into a small pond, splashed, splashing clothes. The water so cold Cooro jumped out with his hands around his body trying to stop himself from shivering.

" Hahaha!" Aōyami laughed after Cooro got himself wet. You really are a goof, Cooro."

" It's not funny!"

" It is to me. I'm not the one who's wet."

" Oh yeah. Well I'll dry off faster by running. Just you wait. I'm going to catch the next fish." Cooro ran towards the next Rainbow Hane-Sakana he could find. This time he caught the fish completely by surprise and managed to jump on it. " I got one. I got one."

Cooro was in for more than he chewed for. The Rainbow Hane-Sakana acted like a horse on a rodeo, flipped its back fin up and down trying to knock Cooro off, and then when Cooro wouldn't let go it flew into the sky. Cooro didn't like being in the air. When he went into the air his whole body grew goosebumps, his hands became sweaty, and his tongue felt like a hornet stung him.

" No!" Cooro screamed as he was flying towards the clouds. " No, no, no, no! Stop this! Stop this now!"

" Cooro, hang on." Aōyami's mouth started to fill up with fire. Aōyami took a deep breath of air through her mouth and blew flames towards the Rainbow Hane-Sakana. The Rainbow Hane-Sakana was scorched with Aōyami's flames. The plan was the burning would scare the Rainbow Hane-Sakana to fly down so the altitude wouldn't be so high and Cooro could fall back on the ground, but what she didn't anticipate was the Rainbow Hane-Sakana being burned to a crisp in one blow and Cooro falling from such a large height. " Cooro!"

Aōyami tried running towards Cooro hoping she could save him, but Cooro was too high up and she could barely see him. There was no way for her to catch him. Cooro was going to fall right to his death. What Aōyami didn't see when Cooro was falling was the egg glowing. The egg cracked open.

" Ahhhhhhh!"

Cooro stopped falling. Something or someone grabbed him behind his neck and lifted him off the ground. Cooro was surprised and completely speechless. Whatever was keeping him up flied down towards the sky and dropped Cooro. Cooro thought it was at first Aōyami who saved him with her magic or whatever, but she was staring at him and acted just as shocked as him.

Cooro didn't want to know what was breathing behind his neck. Was it friendly? Could it eat him? Cooro turned around and looked up at into the eyes of whatever saved him. It was small like Roxie's pet dragon Chibii, it looked like a fox, had yellow fur, had bat wings sticking out of its back, tribal-like red stripes on its arms and legs, bison horns sticking out the top of its head, and two glass eyes with small sharp teeth.

" Mama," the flying creature said. It flew up to Cooro and rubbed his left cheek with its whiskers. " Mama."

All of Cooro's fear was gone, he browed his eyes at the small creature and frowned." How come I'm the mommy?"

Aōyami was laughing. She found the whole thing to be funny. " The first person a baby animal sees when it's born is it's mommy. Everyone knows that. But don't worry. You make the perfect mommy."

" Gee thanks. Maybe I'll start lactating milk for the wee one. And maybe I'll get husky when I start making dinner for it. And maybe, maybe I'll read it bed time stories. Stories for little...that's right, we don't have a name for it yet."

" Your right. We should really name it."

Cooro ran up to the small animal and stared at it straight into it's smiling face. He decided to use the first name he thought of. " How about...Pedestrian." When the baby heard that name is started crying. " Okay, not Pedestrian. How about Zack."

When the baby heard that name it continued to cry again. Aōyami decided that she needed to be the one who would give the baby a name. " You do realize this here is a girl, right?"

" What? How do you know?"

" A girl just knows these things. Okay, how about we name it Peach instead." The bat-winged creature cried again. " Cream? Miko? Kitsune? Roseanna?"

The fox creature cried with every new name that Aōyami gave it. Cooro fell on the grass, hands on his cheeks thinking about what name to give her. That's when he noticed the Rainbow Hane-Sakana. Before the creature appeared they were all so still and blank. Now they were all smiling as if they all had so much joy inside of them. Joy...a name came to Cooro's mind.

" I got it. Joy!"

" Joy?"

The creature clapped its hands and laughed when Cooro mentioned that name. Cooro then grabbed the small creature's paws and span around while holding her. " Your name will be Joy!"

" Joy, Joy, Joy!" The small fox-like, bat-winged creature Joy laughed when Cooro said it's name. " Joy, Joy, Joy!"

" Joy, let's live together. You, me, and Aōyami. Let's be a family together."

" Joy! Joy! Joy!"

Cooro and Aōyami laughed as Joy fell around them. Cooro was so happy. Not only did he have new friends but he also had a Rainbow Hane-Sakana. Aōyami picked up the burned Rainbow Hane-Sakana. As she presented it to Cooro she ripped off a piece of it's meat and took a bite of it. Aōyami made a happy face when she bit the meat. Cooro and Joy then ripped off a piece of the meat and sticked it in their mouths.

" Ooh!"

Cooro gasped when the taste lingered inside of him. The taste was not only splendid, it tasted like nothing Cooro every had before. The meat was rich and tender, at first it tasted like lobster boiled over and cooked in butter, but then their was an after taste of cold milk from the sap of a flower, honey made from thousands of bees, choclate melted and smeared over it, and taffy pudding.

" _So this is what my sister was talking about. Amazing. But I don't think it's just the Rainbow Hane-Sakana that tastes so good."_ Cooro looked at the smiling faces of Aōyami and Joy. Their faces enlighted him. "_ It's all because of them that this is possible. I don't need this food to make new friends. I got them right here-"_

Cooro's instincts started acting up. He felt something closing in on him and Aōyami Cooro looked up and looked into what appeared to be a cacoon falling from the sky and heading towards Aōyami, Cooro, and Joy. What surprised Cooro wasn't the cacoon but what was inside it. Twelve bright lights swarmed inside of it, bouncing off from the inside, and making loud noises.

" Aōyami, look out!"

Cooro ran up to Aōyami and Joy and pulled them away from the falling cacoon. The ground shaked when the cacoon touched the ground. The outer surface of the cacoon cracked open. When the crack was open the balls of light flew straight out of it. Cooro wasn't to sure, but he could hear noises coming from the light. Almost as if they were...alive.

" We're free."

" Yes, it has been years. Finally we are free to embody whoever we see fit."

" What are our plans once we each find a host, master?"

" We take over this land of course. The people here don't stand a chance against us. We will destroy everything!"

" Now let's not get hasty. There might still be girls on this planet. I am a lover not a fighter."

" Silence, Kanellos! You will do as we say, less you wish for a forthcoming cometh to you."

" No, leader. My tongue just wiggles without my will to control it."

" Thy speathith's the truth. Now, spread out. Look for the most depressed souls you can find and fly to them."

All balls of light flew away from the Rainbow Hane-Sakana domain and flew off into different directions. Cooro sighed in relief. they were gone. Now he could take Aōyami and Joy and ran as far away as possible. That was the plan however it was ruined when one of the balls of light noticed Cooro. It was brow. The sight of it made Cooro tremble in fear.

" Your soul...never have I seen one with as much turmoil as yours. Tell me, have you lost anyone close to you? Maybe...yes, I can see it. The person of whence you lost is your parents, isn't it? Good. Your body will give lots of power. Prepare to be joined with me forever! And ever! AND EVER!"


	26. Winda the Wind Spirit

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter, and I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review : )**

Cooro could feel a writhing sensation breathing on the back of his neck. This sensation was coming from a ball of light glowing in his face, shining in his eyes, and causing him to grow numb in his arms and legs. Voices from the ball were swirling around in his head.

"I am Wind! I am your padrone. You will now be mine. Take up arms and fight up me."

" No! Stay away from me!"

" Whoreson. 'Tis nothing but a whoreson. Now you whoreson, nay, be with me forever. FOREVER!"

Fear. What consumed Cooro was fear-the fear that something or someone would make him their slave. The light went straight towards Cooro and it consumed...Aoyami. Aoyami pushed Cooro out of the way just before he was swallowed by the light and took the light in herself. Cooro saw his newly born child Joy staring at its "father", and when she cried so did it.

" Aoyami...Aoyami!"

" Cooro!"

The madness started to take effect. Aoyami went through a strange kind of metamorphosis. Her eyes underwent a change where her eyes gyre red, her fingernails grew like roots from a tree, and a light purple aura surrounding her.

" Joy...?" Joy said seeing her "daddy" crying in pain and how her "mommy" was too fear stricken to move. " Joy..."

" Cooro...please kill me..."

" No, Aoyami, no...I can't do that! It's not right..."

" Please...kill me. I'm begging you." A knife fell out of Aoyami's clothes and fell to Cooro's feet. Cooro picked up the knife. He saw how much Aoyami was suffering, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. " Please...for me..."

" I...I...I'm sorry, Aoyami."

Aoyami couldn't control his arms. He stabbed his knife straight into her chest where her heart was, the blade sinking in and going straight into her heart. The last thing Cooro could do was release his grip on the knife. In his last moment before she was gone...Cooro hugged her.

" Don't go. Please don't go. I don't want to be alone."

" Hey, hey, your not going to be alone, Cooro," Aoyami said with a happy look on her face. " You still have Joy. Our precious little daughter. Make sure you take care of her. You are her father after all. Thank you for helping me smile...Cooro."

Aoyami was dead. She felt so cold. Her soul was dead. Souls weren't like any other parts of the human body-the organs, the bones, and skin-when a soul died it couldn't be replaced; who that person was is no more.

" Joy..."

XXX

" I blacked out after that. I woke up in my own house. Everything seemed like it was just a dream. But that's when I saw it. My hands were covered in blood. Blood...where I stabbed her. "

The spirit image of Kanellos floated out of Cooro's body without Cooro noticing. He smiled and laughed whole heartedly at his master. For there was a secret Kanellos had yet to tell his young master.

" The inferred truth. Such a juicy piece indeed. If only my young master knew the truth about his woman, then maybe he wouldn't be so succulent in despair."

XXX

Cooro couldn't stand the pain. The pain of loosing someone. He collapsed, his body numb from shock, just when a tri-beam of yellow, purple and red light went into the sky. That's when she raised her head down. From her cheeks whiskers came out. As the body of Aoyami felt her whiskers small sparks of electricity came out of her fingertips.

" Hmm. Not as much power as I wanted, but I guess this body will do for now. At least until I can find someone even more turmoil. Oh, would you look at those pretty fishes. I guess after holding it in for monthes a little snack wouldn't hurt."

The spirit controlling Aoyami raised her hands to the sky where the fishes were flying. From her hands dozens of metal blades came out. One by one the fishes starting to fall from the sky. She caught one fish, bit it, then spat it out in disgust.

" Human food. Such a disgusting thing. The moment we have our way on this world we'll bring back our own food. And now..."

The woman in Aoyami's body raised her foot above Cooro's head. Electricity surged to the bottom of her foot. She was about to crush him.

" Since I'm in this body, I have no use for you anymore. So DIE-"

" Joy!" Joy flew in and scratched at Aoyami. Somehow she just she this person wasn't her " father" and she was just protecting her " mother". " Joy! Joy! Joy!"

" Silly little pet!" Aoyami smacked Joy. Her fingers conducted a powerful kind of electricity. The moment she smacked her poor child Joy was shocked. " Begone!"

Aoyami kicked Joy away from her. With Joy out of the way no one could stop her from getting to crush Cooro. She raised her foot again and prepared to squash him as a ball of electricity went through her feet.

" You should count yourself lucky. I'm doing you a favor. No one with so much pain could ever live a happy normal life. And after something such as this happens your pain will only risen. I'm your angel, I'll put you out of your misery-"

A tree grew rapidly out of the ground and struck right into Aoyami. The moment the tree sunk back into the ground the body of Cooro was replaced with a tall, slender silver haired man with dog ears pointing out. The girl hissed at the sight of Kanellos, the dog demon.

" Would you just look at all this nature. Never have I seen such antequity. "

" Kanellos, what are you doing here? I thought you left already."

" Thinking was never your strong suit, Winda. How can I leave knowing there's all this nature? And another thing. Your wrong about this boy not having any heart. He has more heart than you and me put together. It's such a pity."

" Such a pity how?"

" The moment this is all over he'll feel nothing but hate and despair. How I wish I could change something about that."

" I'll tell you what you can do. Give me his body. I want his body now!"

A large wind storm blew behind Winda's body. Using her magic she controlled the wind to create a giant tornado strong enough to blow everything in it's path away.

" Now Winda, that's no way to treat a gentleman. Now I'm a lover not a fighter, but if you must fight me than I must persist. Poison Ivy!"

Kanellos's fingertips started to turn green as vines grew out and lashed at Winda. Winda stopped the vines by trapping them within smaller tornadoes.

" Ha. Is that all you got, Kanellos? I expected more from you."

" I wouldn't get so full of yourself just yet my dear. That last attack was a decoy."

" W-What?"

" Now I don't like to hurt girls, but I can't have you harming anyone else. Grass Frenzy!"

The grass grew out of the ground. The grass wrapped around Winda and raised her into the sky. With one snap of his fingers she was thrown into the air.

" I'll get you for this, Kanellos! You TRAITOR!"

" Bye Winda. I'll send you a postcard after I get settled in." Winda was blown far away from Kanellos. It wasn't until she was completely gone did Kanellos's body started to shake. " Oh no. Yours is much more powerful than any I've encountered before. And I'm not talking about your despair. I'm talking about your magical essence. Oh, what's this? I think I'll hide here until I'm strong enough to take over your body."

Kanellos transferred his energy into a pendant he saw around Cooro's body. Kanellos's body went into a hibernation. Just like a bear slumbering during winter, one day he would awaken.

XXX

" It's such a pity I never got the chance to hang around Cooro. His sister has such a sharp eye. She noticed how I was hanging around Cooro and she shucked me in that loathsome attic. That was at least until I was freed. The same couldn't be said for my dear friend Cooro. That poor boy was no more."

XXX

" Well, if it isn't my favorite punching bag. I'm glad your here. I have something I'd like to give you-"

Even bullies became afraid of Cooro. His eyes were cold, his face was motionless and unwavering, and something so intimidating was floating behind him.

" Ah! Stay away from me!"

XXX

" Hahaha!"

" What's so funny?"

" Oh it's nothing. I'm just thinking about how pathetic you are."

" Pathetic? Pathetic how?"

" Getting all sour over a girl. A dead girl if I might add. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Women are a lot like food. Once you get a taste of them they become nothing tasteful. "

" Is that so? If that's the case then why did you want to hear it from me?"

" Nothing special. I just wanted to keep you going long enough to absorb your powers." Junichi's left arm transformed into a giant cannon. " Now it's time for you to taste your own medicine."

" Oh yeah? Well two can play it that way. Take this!" Cooro tried transforming his arm back into a cannon, but it never came. " What? I thought I settled how to use this thing. Why isn't it working now?"

" Aww. That's too bad. It looks like I have you on the ropes now. And now...feel the sting of my CANNON!"

" No. There will be no way for my master to survive this. If I can tranform now I can save him before..." The cannon was already fired from Junichi's arm and headed straight for Cooro. " Too late. There's no way I can help him now."

The cannon hit it's target square on. The image of Cooro vanished in the smoke. Junichi laughed at the situation and flicked his hair, laughing.

" I knew it. No one can defeat us servants of Lady Khara. You should've left when you had the chance-"

Something was wrong. When the smoke cleared a geyser of lava sprouted out of the rocks. Junichi looked up and saw Cooro as well Samba and Gia on top of the geyser.

" What? This can't be possible! Your suppose to be barbecue!" Under Cooro's feet was a giant block of wood. The wood stopped Cooro from being burnt alive. " When did that get there?"

" Haha." Kanellos laughed. " Haha. Please don't be angry at me for not listening before, Cooro, but I was able to plant seeds that grew into wood. And I created my own little plumbing system. Hehe."

" Okay." Cooro rubbed his head ever hard trying to think. " Think of a cannon. Think of a cannon." Cooro's left arm transformed back into a giant cannon. " Fire!"

A giant ball was fired from Cooro's cannon and fell right down towards Junichi. Junichi laughed.

" Good to still see you still got some fight in you. But don't think you've won just yet. My Thoughts into Laser Beams!"

A yellow beam of massive light was fired from Junichi's wings, whiskers, and his head all glowed bright yellow. A beam came out and collided against Cooro's attack. At last both attacks exploded in the air.

" Ha. I told ya. Your no match for me-"

From the smoke a pair of giant red eyes glowed. Just then the awful face of a giant gargoyle fell down, showing it's sharp teeth, and came crashing down towards Junichi.

" Not good."

The gargoyle fell right into Junichi. Junichi was pushed by the gargoyle as he fell off the surface of the ground and fell down towards the molten lava. As he fell into the lava...he lost the battle.

" NOooooooooo!"

XXX

" Do you think Cooro is going to be back soon, Sano?"

" I have no idea. I don't even think he survived. He was against Junichi our voted strongest servant of Lady Khara."

" Don't say that. Cooro's a member of Fairy Tail like me."

" That reminds me. Why did you want Cooro to join Fairy Tail anyways?"

April rubbed her chin thinking to herself. " " Well...well...he's funny looking. Hahaha!"

" So that's how it is. Should've known. Your just one crazy girl. Hey April."

" Yes."

" What do you like about Cooro?"

" Well, he has a short temper, he doesn't talk a lot, and he kind of has terrible smelly odor, but I think what I like about him is he is very kind. What do you like about him, Sano."

" Nothing much. I just like the fact he's into books a lot like me. I think that's cool. And he's the only person to ever call me his friend."

" Yeah. And you know what."

" What?"

" I hope Cooro and I can from a team together. And I hope you can be on the team with us."

" I'm afraid I can't do that, April. I'm not helping Cooro rebel against malady. I just want him to find this woman he's after and then I want him to leave this property."

Suddenly a giant blue wormhole ripped open. April and Sano both jumped at the sight of the hole. That was until Cooro walked out of the hole carrying Sambba, Junichi, and Gia.

" Gad. Something tells me I should've stayed in school." Cooro dropped Junichi and Samba to the ground. For Gia he raised her over his head. " Gia. Gia, can you hear me. Gia...please wake up. GIA!"

" Ow, ow, ow," Gia muttered in her sleep. " Do you have to be so loud Cooro. You sound like a foghorn."

" Gia, your okay."

Gia opened her eyes, smiled at Cooro, then closed her eyes still smiling. " Yes. It's all thanks to you, Cooro. You saved me."

" And you saved me, too! Samba, samba, samba!" Samba jumped up and grabbed Cooro around his neck laughing flamboyantly through his mouth. " You deserve a KISSY!"Samba repeatedly kissed the right side of Cooro's neck while Cooro stuck his tongue out in disgust. " Ooh, I'll see you later my sweet prince. Samba, samba, SAMBA!"

Samba jumped off Cooro's arms and ran straight into the woods. While running he clapped his hands above his head and twirled around. Samba soon disappeared into the woods. Cooro could still hear his laughing voice. It almost felt like a tumor to his brain. Cooro clenched both his hands and gritted his teeth in frustration. April saw this and laughed at Cooro.

" I like Cooro. He's silly."

" Hey Cooro. I want to be the first to say congratulations on beating every servant of Lady Khara minus me of course. But now that their gone what are you going to be now?"

" There's only one thing left to do. We're going back to that mansion by any means possible."

" Hooray!"


	27. Khara's Game

**I guess my last chapter wasn't very good since no one reviewed it. For that I sincerely apologize. We are reaching the end of the arc. After Lady Khara is beaten they can move on to the next arc. I hope to continue writing this story for a few years and try updating sooner. Please review : ) **

Darkness. Darkness was Khara's one and only true friend. Darkness covered a spectrum of her glass orb. She gazed into the orb at the obscene sight of Cooro. She was more impressed with him than she was angry. He was the first of her many assassins to make it through her bodyguards-Babo, EO, Hex, Ox, Samba and Junichi, and even managed to persuade Sano to join him.

" Ah, so my little bug has grown wings, eh," Khara pulled out a rose from her dress. She sniffed in the fragrance of the roses, smiled. " But I am a beautiful rose, and you are nothing but a noisome little insect. All it takes is one of my beautiful petals..." Khara smacked her rose against the orb. The petals flew out everywhere. Khara couldn't hide her unladylike excitement anymore. " And I will crush you."

XXX

Cooro, Gia, April, Komatsu, and Sano finally reached the inside of the mansion again. Nothing had changed since April left. The doors were shattered where April broke through, Cooro's footsteps covered in mud were scraped against the ground, and it was quiet.

" Where are all the maids?" April asked.

" It's night time," Sano replied. " Their all probably in their bedrooms sleeping right now. If we hurry you can find that nurse and we can get out of here."

" I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

" What are you talking about, Cooro?"

" Doesn't this all seem a little too easy to you? Khara must now all her servants are defeated, right?"

" Yes. Lady Khara sees everything."

" So why hasn't she done anything? What kind of trap is she setting for us?"

" Hey Cooro, look at this thing. There's a red X with a circle in the middle. Does that look cool to you?"

" Red X with a circle..." Cooro could see it. He knew what Khara was planning. " APRIL, STAY AWAY FROM THA-"

A giant guillotine came out from the side and fell towards April. April didn't seem to notice the guillotine. Cooro couldn't help her-his cannon couldn't come out and he was too scared to move. Just when it looked like the guillotine would cut here in half a grenade exploded.

" Sano?"

The guillotine was shattered into dozens of small pieces. April still didn't seem to notice any of this. She was too busy poking the small X. Cooro turned to Sano. A piece of his clothes ripped out from his chest was missing.

" Do you get the gist of it now?"

" What was that?"

" It's Lady Khara. She has a magical item, kinda like a core, somewhere in this house that lets her control every nook 'n' cranny of it. As we speak she could be watching us. We need to split up."

" Split up? Are you crazy? If we split up we'll be live targets for her. We need to stick together."

XXX

" Splitting up, eh? That sounds like a good idea. After I eliminate you one by one I'll help myself to a scone And I know just the way to split you up." Lady Khara rubbed both her hands on the orb. It illuminated bright blue through the transparent image of Cooro, April, and Sano. "Rao...Rao...Rao...RAO!"

XXX

Cooro, April, and Sano could feel a vibration shaking the mansion. Cooro, April and Sano could feel their bodies vibrating. A fissure ripped through the middle of the mansion. The crack continued to break up until it ripped through the front entrance.

" April, we need to stick together!" Cooro shouted. " I need you to jump!"

" Don't jump, April. The cracks much too wide. If you jump you could fall! Just stay where you are!"

" Komatsu!" Komatsu the little dog ran towards Cooro and Sano intending to jump over the fissure. Komatsu took one giant leap for the other side. Just when it seemed like Komatsu was going to make it, his paws slipped. Komatsu was falling towards his death. " Komatsu!"

Komatsu was falling to his death. At the last moment Gia swooped in and caught Komatsu. Komatsu landed on her wings made entirely out of metal and Gia levitated out of the fissure towards April's side.

" Here you go, lady," Gia said dropping Komatsu to solid ground. " Your dog is all safe and sound."

" Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

" April, stay there! Just stay there and we'll come back for you!"

The ground beneath Cooro's feet started to break. Parts of it started crumbling to the ground. Cooro and Sano both had to ran as fast as they could to the exit. April did the same thing with Komatsu and Gia. April ran with Komatsu in hands as Gia flew behind her using her Aera magic. Both teams managed to reach the exit just as the front entrance collapsed.

XXX

" I'm curious. Now that your all alone what am I going to do? I know. Oh, everything is getting so juicy." Khara pulled out a small voodoo doll. The doll resembled a small orange haired boy with pebbles making up his eyes and mouth. Khara rubbed the dolls' forehead while laughing. " Bardroy, isn't this beautiful? I want to carve their pain into something splendid. And I'm doing it all for you."

XXX

April, Komatsu and Gia were running through a hall. Behind them large artillery machines were firing arrows at them. While flying Gia would turn around and swing razor sharp metal wings at the arrows. The arrows were sliced in half by the sharpness of Gia's wings, but arrows kept coming no matter how much effort she made.

" When he reach the nearest room I want you to open it and hide inside it!" Gia shouted, she unleashed more razor sharp feathers. " Don't go out! Cooro ordered me to keep you safe!"

" I found the door! Come on! We need to get inside."

" Leave! I'll stay here and protect you!"

" But if you stay there your going to die!"

" I'll be fine! Just go!"

Another artillery machine sticked out behind Gia and fired a small arrow. The arrow went right through Gia's right leg. The arrow was so cold yet so hot. The metal of the arrow made Gia's head go blank but made her blood boil high.

Gia's Aera magic started to fade. She fell on her back unable to stand up with an arrow in her leg. Another artillery machine opened up above Gia's head about to shot another arrow through her head.

" Kitty!"

An arrow was fired straight into Gia's head. Gia just smiled as the arrow was about to fall into her face. The arrow came close to Gia's head, but bounced off from something above her head. It was a sheet. A blanket made out of metal. Gia saw it. April had Komatsu transform into his scythe form and used her metal bending ability to create that giant blanket made out of metal.

" Kitty!"

April ran to Gia and picked the small cat off the ground. More artillery machines came out of the ceiling and fired dozens of arrows at April, Gia and Komatsu. Either by luck or by power April broke through the door with Komtasu and Gia in hands and closed the door behind her as tips of arrows broke through.

" Are you okay, kitty?"

" Yeah, thanks to you. But why...why did you come back and save me? I was ready to die. I was ready to die trying to save a life. Now my pride is shattered. I can't save anyone."

" Don't say that. Nothing's worth dying about. And you did save a life. You saved Komatsu just when he was about to die. Your a good kitty." April rubbed her cheeks against Gia's cheeks. She squished Gia's cheeks. Gia growled like an angry cat. " Good kitty. Who's a good kitty. Yes you are."

" Stop that! I'm not one of your pets! Let go of me!"

" **Attention**," Khara's voice echoed in the room. " **Attention, my esteemed guests. As you all already know my name is Khara. What you don't know is I'm watching you at this very moment. We're going to play a little game."**

" _Game? What kind of game could this sick girl want to play_?" Gia thought listening to Khara's voice.

" **As you might know, I control everything that happens in this house. Initiate lockdown, now**!" The door to the room April, Gia and Komatsu were in vanished into thin air. Almost like it never was there. Not only were they trapped inside but the sound of rumbling was heard on the inside. " **This isn't an ordinary mansion. It's actually a live beast." **

The floor became wet with bright yellow juices. The same digestive juices inside the stomach. April something managed to stay calm-either by her not having any conscience about the situation or her really not fearing anyone-but Gia felt her heart about to leap out of her stomach.

" We need to get out now!"

** " I'm afraid there's just no way for any of you two to leave. In just two hours your all going to be digested in this beasts' stomach. This room is connected to my mind. Cooro and Sano will be reaching here very soon. Unless they can kill me in two hours you will all become beast food. Let the games BEGIN! Hahahaha!" **


	28. High & Mighty

**I guess the last chapter wasn't as good as I thought either. Oh well. I don't write this story from the reviews. I write it because it's fun, even if it seems stupid or dumb in other's eyes. Fairy Tail was dumb in some people's eyes as well. **

Cooro and Sano were running up a marble stairs. Sano took the lead while Cooro followed behind him. Cooro looked at his bracelet. Cooro was thinking about all the things that happened to him, all the things that were going to happen to him, he was thinking about how he was going to live his life, sighed.

" _What's the point in any of this? What's the point of even fighting? I don't want to fight Khara. There must be some way I can reason with her."_

" Get ready, Cooro!" Sano exclaimed running up the stairs. " We're getting to the top. Lady Khara should be up there. I want you to be ready."

" _Guess I don't have any choice. If I'm going to talk with her...I'm going to have to fight her first." _

The door at the top was glowing with bright white light. Cooro and Sano ran through the light. When Cooro and Sano entered there was Khara sitting in a chair. The enter room around her was surrounded by clocks, the chair was made out of bones, and the ceiling was made out of glass. Khara was holding a doll of a young boy in her hands and rubbed the dolls' hair.

" Hello Cooro. Hello Sano," Khara said rubbing the dolls' head. " So it seems to me your a member of Fairy Tail."

" It seems that way," Cooro replied. " It's not like I have a mark to show for it."

" And you. Sano. Dear sweet Sano. Out of all my servants your the least one I thought would betray me."

" Khara, you need to listen to me. Your the most important thing to me, Khara. I just...I just..."

" I just what, Sano?"

" I just can't find it in my heart to hurt anyone. And Cooro...Cooro taught me the meaning of what true friendship is. I consider him to be my best friend. And that's why...I want you to please listen to his request."

" Very well. I'm not too cynical to deny a request from someone close to me. But I suggest you make it fast."

" Why?"

" Because as we speak your friends are surrounded by a pool of unpurified bodily acid. In two hours the stomach will go through it's digestive phase. They will all burn away until their nothing but protein for my beast."

" You little-" Cooro was about to stand up and start beating on Khara, but Sano grabbed his arm before he could go wild and hit her. " Let go of me Sano! Let go of me!"

" Don't do it, Cooro. That's just what Khara wants. You need to learn to suppress your anger if your ever going to get through to her."

" How? She uses people! She makes me so angry!"

" Trust in me, Cooro. You need to stay calm."

" I can't-"

" Stay calm. Look in my eyes." Cooro looked into Sano's eyes. They were calm even through all the work he went through. Cooro took a deep breath in and took a breath out. Cooro was calm. " Stay calm."

" Okay. Khara, can you please let us have one of your maid's. The one with frills and glasses. And please let my friends go free. If you do that...I'll give you anything you want. Anything."

" Anything you say. It's funny. And what could you possibly offer me? I have practically anything a girl wants. Money, wealth, and power. If I want something all I need to do is snap my fingers and someone will bring it to me. What can you possibly give to me?"

" My soul."

" What?"

" This time I'm serious. If you let everyone go I'll become your servant. A butler if you please. I'll stay here and serve you however I can." Cooro got on his hands and knees. He raised his left hand up while keeping his right hand on his chest. He looked straight into Khara's eyes. " Yes your highness."

" You...you..."

" **_Yes your_ highness.**"

" You think I would believe such rubbish! I don't need you! I don't need ANYONE! Face the wrath of my butler!"

Khara clapped her hands together. From the ceiling someone fell down. That person was a man. Not any ordinary man. This man was distinguished by the two large venus fly-trap like extensions that envelop his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance. When his extensions are open and his head is visible, he has green hair, yellow eyes, and that his body has two different coloured halves. His left side is completely white, while the right side is almost entirely black. He carried a large sword wrapped in bandages. And wore a tuxedo with a small black tie around his neck.

" I will not let anyone touch malady. My shark skin thirsts for blood through your pores."

Cooro and Sano both froze when the butler charged at them with his sword raised above his head. The man jumped into the air slashing his sword downward on him. Cooro was the only one too recover. He transformed his left arm into a cannon and raised it too his sword. Both the weapons clashed together.


	29. Codler, Jinchuki

**What powers does Khara's butler have? Some of you are wondering what was with Khara and the doll. Well, keep waiting a little longer. If any of you want to talk please PM me. I like to talk to people online. It's fun. So yeah, please review :) **

XXX

" Hello, gentlemen," Khara's butler said " My name is Codler. I've been with Lady Khara longer than any one, even you Sano. If I can't defeat the two of you then what

kind of butler would I be?"

" _I really don't want to fight this guy,"_ Cooro thought. "_ I don't like where this is going. I don't like what I'm becoming. I keep feeling like...I'm not like_

_April, Sano, or any of the people in Fairy Tail. People will think I'm just some stupid, eccentric, drunken mage who just does jobs for Jewel's. If I were to die_

_tomorrow...if I were to die, I want to die as me; not some member of Fairy Tail."_

" Cooro, we need to work as a team," Sano said, he pulled off the sleeves of his clothes and squeezed them. " Let me go for Codler and you can go for Lady Khara. I'd

vowed never to harm my lady."

" We can't. It's uncivilized. It is immoral. There must be another way."

" There is no other way. I know her. Lady Khara. When she has her mind set on something there's no way to change it. You have to fight her, Cooro. You must fight."

Codler opened his venus-trap up showing his pale face. (nam's) eyes and mouth illuminated green. Cooro could hear buzzing sounds coming from his mouth. Suddenly a swarm of angry bees blew out of his mouth. Sano quickly threw bombs at the bees. The bombs he threw were glowing bright white. The bombs exploded. The bees in the front were burned by the bomb, but more angry bees swarmed towards him.

" Sano!"

" Cooro! Get down!"

Sano clapped his hands together. He rubbed something in his hands blowing on it. White light glowed out of his hands. The bees swarmed around Sano. Cooro stood up at

their angry noise. When Cooro stood up all the bees caught fire. Cooro cried when the bee's caught fire, Codler flinched, but Khara lifted her finger over her lips and

laughed.

" I didn't know you could be so daring, Sano."

Three small white balls were thrown at Codler. A swarm of bee's swarmed out of Sano's venus-like trap and caught the balls before they exploded. More bombs were thrown

out of the smoke and exploded. One bomb was thrown, two giant pincher's grew out of his trap and crushed the bomb. Locust's flew out of his trap creating a wall that

protected him. For the last few bomb's a swarm of scarrabs crawled out of Codler's mouth creating a shield.

The smoke finally cleared. Sano was standing inside the smoke. His skin was covered in black smudge, his shirt and pants were ripped off ( some of his clothes still

covered his bottom half protecting his modesty) and his black hair was covered in dirt. Sano took a few steps towards Khara, and then he flinched. He was writhing in

pain.

" Sano!" Cooro shouted.

" Do you like them? The bee's?" Codler laughed at Sano. " Their not just any bee's. Their my own kind of genetically engineered bee's. Their sting's cause powerful

hallucinations, searing pain, and in some causes...death."

" Hey you, why do insects keep growing out of you?" Cooro shouted. " Answer me!"

" It's because inside me there are over one thousand eggs. My inside's are like a nest to these little eggs. Whenever I cough a certain type of egg will hatch. If I

cough once bee's will come. If I hatch twice locust's will come. Thrice scarrabs will come. Four, well, let's just say when I get to five a certain monstrocity will

come." Codler opened his mouth. Inside were eyes-a pair of two red eyes looking at Cooro and Sano.

" Take this!" Sano shouted. He was just about to rip off his last fringe of clothing, but suddenly his heart stopped. " Aa..."

Cooro flinched from Sano's cry. His eyes diverted to Khara. In her hands she held a doll up. A doll made out of straw with black hair that looked like Sano. In the

dolls' chest was a small needle. Khara smirked at the doll.

" Did you really think you were something special, Sano?" Khara laughed. " You were nothing but a pawn in my castle."

" La-Lady Khara..."

" Yes? Your magic was entirely made by me. Without me you're nothing. I took that magic out of your system. Now you can just say everything you want before you die

from the poison in those bee's stingers." Sano hugged himself. He fell on his knees. He felt cold inside. Tears dripped from Sano's eyes as the poison was slowly

killing him. " You know, I've always wondered about you, Sano. I've always wondered how a pathetic waste of skin like you could have lived with such a curse for so

long."

" Khara_-ack_-don't..."

" Don't tell me your expecting a good-bye kiss. A peddler like you only deserves to kiss my feet. Think about how much nobody cares about you. No one will ever love

you. And think about how useless you are without my power."

Sano kept crying. The poison finally started to kill him from the inside. Cooro could sene a dying aura emitting from Sano. Cooro ran to Sano's side. He hugged Sano.

Cooro pressed his head against Sano's back. Cooro's eyes trembled as a small tear dripped down his eyes.

" Don't leave me, Sano. You can't leave me. Your my best friend. Please don't leave. If you leave...I'll just be alone again."

" Crying isn't going to get you anywhere," Khara laughed. " Nothing can save anyone from Codler's poison. Not even if you were powerful with healing magic there's

nothing that can remove the poison. So just give up..."

Something strange happened. Cooro started to glow. His body illuminated with bright blue light. Behind his back two giant pairs of butterfly wings appeared behind his

back. The sight of the wings was nostalgic. A strange aroma was made every time Cooro flapped his wings. It smelled of autumn breeze, a hint of nutmet, and hot cocoa.

Cooro didn't seem to notice it. His eyes were closed and tears dripped from his eyes dripping into Sano's mouth.

" Please don't die..."

" _What? His magic level...it's beyond anything I felt before. How can he gain this much power in just one day? Is he like me? Is he a...?"_

" Don't worry, Lady Khara, I'll take care of this."

Codler coughed once; bee's swarmed out. He coughed twice; locusts came out. He coughed a third time; scarrabs crawled out. All three of the swarms of bugs moved towards

Cooro. However, when they came close to Cooro they all vanished from an invisible barrier. They all burst into smoke. Codler gasped, but Khara just sighed.

" Idiot. Return to your key." Khara raised a key up. The key was gold. " Begone." Codler transformed into a small ball of red light and flew into the tip of the key.

When Codler was back inside the key Khara pulled out another key. This one was the color blue. She pressed the tips of both keys together. " Sky, sky, fly by, let there

be a thing to fly. Let them go in the rub. Sky, sky, take them above."

A blue-greyish circle illuminated between the two rings. Sano who was being healed by a mysterious magic of Cooro transformed into a blue light as he was sucked into

the ring. Cooro noticed this. He tried catching the ball of blue light-Sano's glowing blue body-but he was sucked into the ring. Khara threw both her rings in the

air. They both exploded at the same time.

" Sano!"

Small drops of ashes rained down on Khara's head. She just stared at Cooro as ash got into her hair, and then she laughed.

" So your a jinchuki like me, eh, Cooro."

" What? What's a jinchuki?"

" Inside you there's a person whispering inside your head. Telling you your fate. Feeding off all that hate inside of you. I know it's there. I know because I too am

like you. I too have someone who tells me..." Khara's hair turned fluffy white. Her mouth turned light black, and small horns grew out of her head. " I must hate

everyone."


	30. Rural Sano

**Sano is without his powers, April-Gia-Komatsu are in a pool of undigested body acid, and Cooro is against April. What will happen between these three? Look below. There's some knowledge of Sano.**

Sano was somewhere torrid. He could feel scorching heat burning the back of his neck. Sano was in a rural area. He was standing in a dessert terrain filled with canyons as far as his eyes could feel. Sano wiped sweat dripping from his forehead.

" I'm baking like a meatloaf in this weather," Sano said wiping his head. " How can anyone live here?"

" They don't," a voice said behind Sano. " Most of the old inhabitants left this area. And all those who stayed are now just bodies of corpses decomposing."

Sano flinched. He turned around. Standing behind him was Codler, Khara's faithful and loyal butler. A swarm of bees were swarming around him. Water droplets dripped out of the bees' stingers and dripped over Codler's body keeping the venus-like monster rehydrated.

" You! Stay away from me!" Sano didn't have any clothes left but the clothes around his crotch. Deciding to keep his modesty Sano pulled off the pin in his air. Sano squeezed the pin trying to transform it into a bomb. However, nothing happened. " What?" Sano squeezed his hand three times. " What? Where's my magic?"

" Your magic? It was never your magic. Your completely clueless. The simplicity of a spoiled child. Everything you are, everything you believed to be, you were nothing but a pawn to Lady Khara. You have no magic because she wishes you not too."

" I can still fight!"

Sano tried running at Codler with his fists in the air. However, the swarm of bees created a wall that protected Codler. If Sano were to get too close to Codler he would be stung. Sano stung would result in deliria, paralysis, and of course slow, painful death. Sano kept his distance.

" That's right. Without your magic you're nothing against me. But I am a very generous man. So here's what I'll do. I 'll give you ten minutes to live. Run, fight, do whatever you want with it. But once the time's up, you will die."

Sano didn't say another word. He ran away from Codler hoping to find up. Codler lifted his fingers up. He slowly lifted his fingers one by one until all ten were up. He smiled as he wiggled his fingers.

" I'm sorry. Ten minutes, ten seconds, I'm very bad at Math."

Codler coughed two times. Codler was communicating to his eggs buried inside his egg chamber. By coughing he was sending an empathetic sound to them. A swarm of locusts went out of his mouth. The locusts flew into the sky and flew towards Sano.

Sano was climbing down a canyon. He thought he'd have a better chance of hiding there. Sano was free climbing down the canyon through a crack. Suddenly the swarm of locusts surrounded Sano. Sano like the locusts were crawling inside his mouth. It was the most foul thing he ever tasted.

" Blah!"

Sano was losing his grip. He let go of the crack and fell to the canyon. He was going to fall into the sharp ground impaling through his head. Sano grabbed a tree branch sticking out. The branch kept him afloat. If Sano let go of it he'd drop to his death.

" _I can't fight him. He has magic and I don't. I'm just completely useless without it. What am I going to do?"_

The tree branch was starting to crack. Any second it would snap and he would fall into the spiky rocks below. Thirty seconds. That's all the time he had left. Thirty seconds. Those thirty seconds seemed like thirty years. There were so many things Sano wanted to do, and he couldn't do them if he was dead.

" **_Your will is strong,"_ **A voice imbued inside Sano's mind said. " _**I know all this talking might seem tedious to you, but if I am to fulfill the request I need you to exchange something to me. Do you want it? Power. Do you want power to survive."**_

_**" **Yes...I want it."_

_" **You'll have to speak louder. I can hardly hear you."**_

_" _YES! I want to LIVE!"

" You can't escape me" Codler was standing on the top of the canyon staring down at Sano. " Bug magic is my forte. You will be swallowed by it. Feel the wrath of my bees."

Codler made one big coughing sound. Hundreds of bees swarmed out of his mouth and flew towards Sano. Their stingers were raised up, the metal coruscated when they approached Sano, enough neurotoxins in the tip to kill a full grown lion. Sano had no choice. He let go of the branch.

Sano was falling. While falling he could feel a transfer of energy inside of him. Sano could vaguely see the sharp spikes. Two large dog ears sprouted out of his ears, a bushy dog tail sticked out, and a large fang sticked out of his mouth. A giant tree grew out of his incantation.

The tree jutted to the top of the canyon where Codler was standing. Standing on the bush of the tree was Kanellos. The dog-man wagged his tail, perking his ears up, and smiled in the face of Codler. He was ready to fight. " Cooro decided to delve this situation by sending me to help his friend. Hello. My name is Kanellos. How may I beat you today?"


	31. The Carapace and the Tip

**Thank you to all those who have stood by waiting for this new chapter. The last chapter was pretty short but this new chapter will be much longer. I just hope it will be much more enjoyable. Thank you.**

Everything about Kanellos was provacative. The way he smiled, his long ears sticking out of his head, his bushy tail sticking out his back, and those eyes that gleamed right into any womens' soul making them feel aroused, all of it was cloying.

" W-Who are you?" Codler asked again.

" I told you. My name is Kanellos. I am the man of nature and jokes. If you punch my ears I'll make very well that it's the last thing you do."

" You filthy little ingrate. How dare you interfere with my fight. Lady Khara ordered me to get rid of that traitor for good. But now I have no other choice but to take you out instead."

" Go ahead. Give me your best shot."

Codler was irritated by Kanellos and that smile on his face. He just wanted that tree he was sitting on to just wither out and die. Codler coughed multiple times. A swarm of angry bees and locusts buzzed out of Codler's mouth moving towards Kanellos. The demon dog laughed under his breath.

" That's all?"

Kanellos used his magic. A large green circle appeared in the palm of his hands. Kanellos clapped his hands together. Roots grew out of his hand and wrapped around the swarm of insects. All the insects, the bees and the locusts, they were all trapped inside a small cage.

" In this position I could easily squash your little bug friends, but I am a gentleman. And being a gentleman means I can't hurt little creatures, you savvy?"

A beautiful yellow flower appeared in Kanellos's mouth. Kanellos held onto the flower with his lips. Kanellos made one puff from his mouth and the flower was sent flying into the air. The bees and the locusts, freed from the cage, they chased after the flower. When suddenly the flower exploded and the bees and locusts disappeared.

" What? What kind of magic is that?" Codler shouted.

" This is the magic of pure undecimated beauty. I live in a life of solitude. Flowers are my inland tenure. Would you like to see more?"

" No!"

" Too bad. I'm just like useless tawdry. I may not look good but I like to put up a show. Seed Cannon!"

Kanellos punched both his fists into the ground. A flowerpot then popped out of the ground and a giant red flower sprouted out of it. The white pollen in the flower glowed bright yellow, then a beam of light fired towards Codler. Codler breathed again. A hundred scarabs crawled out of Codler's mouth creating a shield for him. The beam richoeted off the scarabs and hit the ground.

" Don't think such weak tricks are going to work on me." Codler coughed numerous times. A giant pincher sticked out of Codler's mouth. Codler dashed towards Kanellos swinging his pinchers at him.

" How abortive." Codler tried swinging his pinchers at Kanellos but the dog demon easily ducked out of the pinchers path. " You know, I've faced beings much stronger than you. I have nothing to gain from you. The only reason I came here was because Cooro wished it. It was either out of pity or because he finds this Sano to be a friend of his, either way he didn't want him to be harm-"

Codler made the biggest mistake anyone could make fighting Kanellos. He punched the dog demon's ears. There was nothign fanfare about it. It felt like the caterwauling of two angry dogs growling in his ear. Kanellos couldn't contain his anger.

Kanellos threw Codler three feet away. Codler got back on his feet. He started coughing multiple times. " I didn't want to do this, but you leave me with no other choice. I'll have to use my ultimate attack."

" Bring it on, my little fern. Now that you made me angry, I can't hide my ugly side any more."

Kanellos and Codler were both transforming. Codler transformed where two large eyes sticked out of his mouth and large legs sticked out. Slowly a beast was coming out of his mouth. The thing was a gigantic insect beast with both the characteristics of an elephant and a beetle. Its main body is massive and beetle-like, having a large black carapace, two large wings on its back and two pairs of pincers on the sides of its head. Its head was small and also covered by its carapace, except for its long elephant trunk which was bluish skin. It has eight giant legs that are also devoid of an exoskeleton exposing its muscular blue skin, and rather than having elephant feet it has large red clawed feet with three claws on each foot.

Kanellos's form also changed. His true form was a giant white dog. His sclera had become red with blue irise. Apparent red stripes were on his cheeks that were smooth and jagged. Behind his back were nine tails sticking out. Kanellos took one giant breath from his mouth and growled.

Neither Kanellos nor Codler could speak in their forms. The purpose was to skip talking and go straight into fighting. Codler flew towards Kanellos as Kanellos ran towards Codler on his quadruped legs. Kanellos jumped at Codler.

Kanellos took one scratch at Codler and then bite through his trunks with his sharp canine teeth. Just when it seemed Kanellos had the advantage against Codler a black smokescreen brewed out his nostrils. The stench of the smoke burned through Kanellos's nostrils forcing him to back away or face his lungs exploding.

The smoke stopped brewing out of Codler's nostrils. Codler flapped his wings in rapid motion. Giant scythes flew out of Codler's wings heading towards Kanellos. Dog Kanellos stood his ground. The scythes exploded on contact.

" _Ah!"_ Sano screamed. He was buried inside the subconscious of Kanellos observing the battle as it unfold. " _Who are these two? Are they even human. If this doesn't stop soon something bad is going to happen!"_

Dog Kanellos and elephant bug Codler both clashed together. It was a battle of power to see which one was stronger. While they were pushing against each other a spirit image of Kanellos appeared on his dog form and a spirit image of Codler appeared on the elephant bug. Both Kanellos and Codler smiled. Even though they were in a battle between life and death, both couldn't help admiring the others tenacity to fight."

" Your actually a pretty good fighter," the spirit image of Kanellos said.

" Thanks," the spirit image of Codler said. " My powers run in the family. There what I'm going to use to destroy you."

" There's no need to get violent. I don't want to hurt you."

" What? Hurt me? I'm a butler of Lady Khara. I'm the top rank of her league of assasins. Do you really think you can hurt me. The difference in our power is the difference between heaven and earth. Do you know what that means?"

" I guess that means you really want to lose. But can you stand the full power against me?"

A red visage appeared above Kanellos's head. The visage was of a ravenous dark-furred wolf. The sight of the wolf intimidated Codler. Kanellos had one final move. He pushed Codler's insect body into the air, and then a spherical shape of tree bark appeared in his mouth.

The spirit Kanellos looked at Codler, arms crossed, and then he smiled. " Where are my manors? It's customary for people to give butler's tips when they do a good job. So here's my _tip_ for you. Wood Growth!"

The great big dog Kanellos fired his petite ball at Codler. When fired the ball slowly started to shrink and shrink until it was nothing bigger than a gumball. The small gumball flew through Codler's nose and slipped down his nose.

The small wood ball went straight through his windpipe, his larynx, and finally the gutter of his stomach. The water of Codler's stomach acted as nourishment to the seed. Vines grew out of Codler's nose, his mouth, and his feet and underbelly both turned green with wood.

" I-I." Codler's bones were becoming nothing more than bark and leaves. " Can't." Codler's skin and feet became nothimg more than a statue. " Lose. Lady Khara."

Codler was defeated. His body was preserved as a wooden statue in the desert. Kanellos transformed into his original half-human, half-dog form. Kanellos loved the view. Sure, it was fat, it was ugly, and those tusks ruined the felicity in his eyes, but to see his own work.

" It's a masterpiece," Kanellos laughed. " Not half as pretty as me, but nothing can compare to my foremost beauty. Now what should I do? Any ideas, my dear Sano."

" _For one can you please give me my body back. It feels strange in here."_

Kanellos swayed his finger back and forth making loud " huss" noises from his mouth. " I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"_What? Why not?"_

" Because you and I are interconnected. It's how you say we're in our own nuptials. When Cooro sent me here he made an incantation. The only way for me to return to his body and for you to have your body back is for Cooro to beat thy lady."

" What? No, that can't be."

" Nay, I'm afraid that's how it is. Either Cooro beats her by himself or we'll be stuck together till judgement day, the end of time, or when I find someone who isn't as noisy as you in this desert.

" No, it's not possible. No one can stop Lady Khara."

" I heard that so many times. What's so great about her."

" It's not just her. It's her pet. I saw it. It's big, it's scary, it's as tall as a mountain and has enough power to take out one hundred Vulcans. It's...it's just as powerful as you."

" As powerful as me? This could be bad. Cooro, I hope you fight as good as you talk. Otherwise, there's no way you'll defeat (ita) me."


End file.
